


The Offering

by MerielTLA



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerielTLA/pseuds/MerielTLA
Summary: Zoro felt his breath catch, those legs should be illegal.His body began feeling goosebumps as the climax of the song neared. The lights exploded as the man went down from the pole and began dancing on the stage. His hips were pure, undiluted sex. His legs, far apart from each other, holding strong and beautiful as he made complicated and beautiful hand gestures, before walking to the front side of the stage, right where Zoro was standing. The dancer went down to the ground, letting him at eye level with the swordsman, showing him a pair of baby blue eyes that he could never mistake, making him blind to any other thing happening around him.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Character(s)
Comments: 187
Kudos: 386





	1. Oh Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Not a native english speaker, if you see grammar mistakes, let me know :)

**CHAPTER 1: OH LORD**

Roronoa Zoro let out an exasperated breath, this was going to be a long shift.

His employer had decided that today was a good day to visit a fucking Stripper club – again-, for the fucking the third night in a week, and this night was even worse because there was a big event taking place, where dancers from all over the country had gathered up, bringing with them half of the state’s population, making his life a lot more difficult.

“Hey there.” A sickly-sweet smell invaded his nostrils making him grimace. He moved his eyes until they landed on a scantily clad woman that was pushing her breasts into his arm. “Why so lonely?”

“Not interested.” He spoke looking back at the table where his current employer was talking with some associates. Why couldn’t the crazy man meet for business at a fucking office like normal people?

“Looking the way, you look, I could consider not charging you.” The woman whispered in his ear. Zoro huffed.

“You are missing a very important attribute for me to even consider it. Now leave, I’m working.” The woman blinked before laughing out loud.

“Well, didn’t hurt to try. At least now I know why you seemed bored out of your mind; I was thinking that the show was not good enough.” She moved her hand, signaling the stage, that was when Zoro realized that she had been the one dancing there a couple of minutes ago.

“You can move, I’ll give you that.” He shrugged.

“Thanks! I’ll take that as a compliment.” She clapped her hands. “Well, I will let you know some backstage info: keep an eye for the next show, it might entertain you.” She winked before giving him a last onceover and signing in disdain. “Such a shame, such a shame…see you later muscles!” She waved before disappearing into the crowd, probably to find a more willing prey.

Zoro cracked his neck and sighed. 

He was standing next to a column, that faced his employer’s table, close to the stage and had the nearest exit to the right. He had chosen that spot the first night they came here, linking how his back was completely covered; he appreciated the feeling, as it had been unprotected for too long. He should’ve been used to it, but there was always an emptiness there, reminding him of the person that had walked away from all of them, without much more than a word of goodbye.

_Fucking shit-cook._

Passing his fingers through his eyes, the green haired man decided to stop that train of thought. It would not do him any favors and he would always end up in the same alleyway, no exit and no explanation. He still had no idea how Luffy was so careless about it, just saying that they should trust the pervert blonde, but it had been almost two years, and no word from him, not even old man Zeff knew shit. 

_Stop it idiot. Focus._

_I need a fucking drink._

“You look like you need a drink.” Zoro blinked and found his employer, Dracule Mihawk, standing in front of him, wearing that vampire stare of hell he was so fond of.

“What gave you that idea?” He grinned.

“It won’t be long before I’m done. Where’s Perona?” Zoro signaled to the left with his head, where the pink haired monster was sitting in a sofa sucking face with one of the girls.

“She busy…”

“AND NOW!” The announcer spoke, making it impossible to continue with any kind of talk, as the speakers began blasting at full volume. Zoro grimaced watching the stage, where now rested a pole, becoming the center of an elaborated light show. “PREPARE FOR OUR MAIN EVENT OF THE NIGHT!” People all over the place were cheering something that made him do a double take.

MARIMO  
MARIMO  
MARIMO

“GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR BEST DANCER TONIGHT! OUR DEAREST! MARIE MOE!” Zoro let out a breathy laugh, feeling a little stupid for not understanding what the masses said. Then again, he had been thinking about certain cook, letting his mind come up with the stupidest ideas.

He was about to ask Mihawk if he was going to take much longer when the noise stopped, as the famous Marie Moe took the stage, leaving every single soul inside the place, in quiet expectation. Curious, Zoro looked at the figure, but didn’t see much, as she was covered in a black cloak, giving the crowd her back, her long blonde hair falling to her waist. A female voice began speaking.

  
It took lying with the devil  
and looking him straight in the eyes,  
for me to seek and truly know the grace of God,  
and all her glory.

The stage turned black and a couple of dancers walked to the front of the stage, highlighted and smiling to the audience, before they began clapping, setting up a phase.

The lights turned back on, filling the stage in red. The cloak was nowhere in sight, and Marie Moe was now standing with her…no, his back against the pole. His front displayed to all the astonished spectators. His very manly hands tracing down his perfectly formed abdomen, and not even haphazardly put black make up all over his eyes, could mask the desire and erotism of his expression.

  
Oh Lord won't you save me  
Save me from myself  
Oh Lord won't you forgive me  
For I have lost control  
Oh Lord won't you tell me  
Am I the righteous or the damned?  
Oh Lord won't you please hear me  
Do I obey or do I command?  
Oh oh (Exorcise the demon)  
Oh oh (Exorcise the demon)  
Oh oh (Exorcise the demon)  
Oh oh (Save my soul)

Zoro felt his throat dry.

The man was wearing nothing more than a pair of tiny black boxers., just covering his -quite magnificent- ass and generous front. He was barefoot and in a very impressive move, he split his legs in vertical position, only to hook one of them in the pole and using it to move up.

  
Oh Lord can't you save me from my twisted little mind  
Oh Lord won't you please show me how to turn the water to wine  
Oh Lord won't show me  
Am I the sinner or the saint?  
Oh Lord won't you please tell me was all my suffering in vain

The blonde used the momentum to push himself to the top of the pole, then took his back leg and manage to make a perfect vertical split as he went down the pole in a quick move. The crowd went wild and the swordsman began questioning all his knowledge of physics and anatomy (which wasn’t all that much, if he was honest with himself).

  
Oh God have mercy on me  
Oh God have mercy on me  
Hold me down under holy water  
I fear I been laying with the devil  
I been laying with the devil

For Zoro, pole dancing had always been womanly, and not that appealing. But this person on stage was far from feminine, he looked graceful and strong, a combination he had only seen in one man in his life. But every move, every dance, was perfectly performed to show how that flexible body could bend, how strong every bit of it was, and how fucking beautiful a man could be.

  
Oh Lord please forgive me for what I'm about to do  
Oh Lord won't you believe me I burn in hell for you  
Oh Lord won't you teach me  
Teach me how to see  
Oh Lord tell me you love me  
Am I Lillith or am I Eve?

Not even remembering how, Zoro now stood closer to the stage, hypnotized by the spectacle. His pants felt tighter, his body hot. He no longer cared he was working, he could not look away as this vision of a man, kept showing his strength and sensuality in the most perfect way.  
The swordsman knew he was not dumb, but he was also far from being the brightest of the bunch, it had never bothered him. The scholars were Robin and Chopper, even Nami sometimes. He did not care that he didn’t know the most words…until his mind went blank at trying to describe the moves he was seeing in front of him. On trying to enunciate how fucking hot was when the guy somehow hooked his feet in the pole and held himself completely horizontal, his hands completely free.

  
Oh God have mercy on me  
Oh God have mercy on me  
Hold me down under holy water  
I fear I been laying with the devil  
I been laying with the devil (save my soul) 

Zoro felt his breath catch, those legs should be illegal.  
His body began feeling goosebumps as the climax of the song neared. The lights exploded as the man went down from the pole and began dancing on the stage. His hips were pure, undiluted sex. His legs, far apart from each other, holding strong and beautiful as he made complicated and beautiful hand gestures, before walking to the front side of the stage, right where Zoro was standing. The dancer went down to the ground, letting him at eye level with the swordsman, showing him a pair of baby blue eyes that he could never mistake, making him blind to any other thing happening around him.

  
Oh-oh God have mercy on me  
Oh God have mercy on me  
Hold me down under holy water  
I fear I been laying with the devil  
I been laying with the devil  
Hold me down under holy water  
I fear I been laying with the devil 

The blonde…Marie Moe…that fucking pervert shit cook grinned at him as he moved, fully knowing that any reaction was way beyond Zoro, who could only breathe as his eyes hungrily traveled the body of the man in front of him.

The music stopped.

The lights turned off.

The spell was broken.

Zoro shook his head and took a step back. What the fuck? The lights went back up and the cook was nowhere to be seen. The crowd kept cheering, people claiming the blonde to come back, but the stage remained empty. He felt disoriented and dizzy, what was happening? Surely the cook would never…he couldn’t…

“I was right, wasn’t I?” The same dancer as before spoke, letting her smile show. “Damn, he is something else. One of our best.” Her words were what he needed to center himself. Zoro turned to look at her.

“Take me to him.” He commanded.

“No can’t do, the boss…”

“Take. Me. To. Him.” The woman recoiled from him. Ok, he might’ve gone a little overboard, change of tactics. “I know him, I need to see him, please.”

“Oh sure, just like every other guy around that wants to tap that.” She crossed her arms. Zoro groaned passing his hand through his face.

“I’m sure…” Zoro looked up to see Mihawk standing next to them, the man was looking at the dancer. “That Iva-san would not have a problem letting my protégé have a little fun.” The younger man felt his ears warm up, he was not looking for that, but he would not say that out loud, knowing perfectly well that Mihawk could be of great help when the man decided.

“Mihawk-sama! Oh my God. I did not know who he was, I thought he was just your bodyguard…I’ll check with Inazuma-san, pardon me.” She ran to the backstage area.

“It’s not what you think but thank you anyways.” Zoro spoke, looking at his master.

“It became obvious he was someone important when you lost focus on everything but him. Go, solve it. My business here is done, just get back tomorrow by noon.” With a last look, the man walked away, simply yelling for Perona to catch up.

“Hey Muscles, Iva-san wants to talk to you” Zoro pressed his lips but nodded, he would not leave that place until he would talk to the fucking shit-cook face to face. He followed the dancer to a door next to the stage, then led him to a small lounge area, where a very tall, purple headed drag queen awaited him.

“I hear you want a pass to our pretty jewel.” The man spoke before sipping into his martini cup. “And only because Draky is your master, I tell you personally, he is a dancer only, not one of my girls.”

“I just want to talk to him.” Zoro spoke, looking at Ivankov in the eye. “I know him.”

“If you know him, why don’t you look for him later?” Iva grinned at him, clearly mocking and unbelieving. “He is working, don’t disturb during labor hours.”

“I would if I knew how to contact him.” The swordsman sighed, making a choice. “Look, I can wait until he’s free, just tell me which door he uses when he’s done and I’ll wait there.”

“And endanger one of my beautiful gems? I might know your vampire master, but I don’t know you honey, who can assure me you won’t harm my pretty blonde?” Zoro couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“As if he couldn’t handle me, or anyone that dares to hurt him.” For some reason, these words made the giant okama pause. Ok, something was working, shame he had no idea what.

“How do you know he’s a good fighter?” Ivankov walked to stand in front of him, probably expecting to intimidate him with his (her?) height. Not gonna happen.

“Because I know firsthand how hard those heels can kick.” What came next, he could’ve never predicted.

The giant okama took his face between his hands and planted a kiss on his lips, with such speed he simply had no choice but to take it.

“Oi!” Zoro jumped back. “Not cool!” 

“Come with me pretty, time to see your sexy blonde.” Iva took him by the hand and led him out. They walked through a set of complicated corridors, where Zoro was sure he would be lost for days if he wasn’t following a towering drag queen. “When was the last time you saw him?” 

“Almost two…”

“TWO years ago!” The man yelled and speed up. Was he skipping? Why was he so happy? Zoro barely had time to feel confused before they stopped in front of a white door. Ivankov opened it. “Honey! I’ll leave someone here for you! Be nice!” He yelled before pushing Zoro inside and closing the door behind him.

O-kay then.

Zoro walked around, it was a small room. It had a single bed, a vanity (which he knew the name of, thanks to Nami), a single sofa, a TV in the wall and another door that led to what he guessed was a bathroom.

The shower was running.

Shit. Knowing that was not doing him any favors, as his mind went back to that fucking number the blond pulled onstage…and now his mind kept showing him those abs and his fucking legs and… double shit…now that he knew who it was, things became even more erotic.

The shower stopped, and Sanji walked out of the room toweling his head.

Butt-ass naked.

“I don’t know who you are, but you can go back to Iva and tell him to fuck off, I am not spending the night with you.” Those were the first words spoken by him, while Zoro’s brain short-circuited. The blond finally took at look at him and raised and eyebrow before pulling down the towel and putting it on his waist. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Is-is that all you have to say?” Zoro spat angrily, getting over his shock.

“What else am I supposed to say?” This infatuating asshole was asking for a beatdown.

“Fucking shit cook! What the hell!” The green haired man exploded. “Are you fucking kidding me right now, dart brow?”

“Did all the seaweed in your head turned your brain to shit? What the hell is wrong with you? Where’s Iva-san?” He began walking to the door but Zoro blocked him. “Move.” Ah, there it was. That gorgeous dark look that got over him right before a fight.

“What is wrong with me? You perverted asshole; you are the one that’s wrong with me!” And almost a second too late, Zoro dodged the lightspeed kick that came for him. “Too slow.” The cook yelled and continued kicking…he had become faster. If it wasn’t for Mihawk’s training, Zoro would be dead right now.

And the towel was now on the ground.

Seeing someone fight with killing intent towards you, should not be hot. Seeing those blood thirsty eyes, should not be sexy…then again, everybody knew that Zoro and normal had never understood each other.

“You fucking wimp! Stop dodging!”

“Who are you calling wimp?” He went for a punch, only missing by a hair. “Who’s dodging now?” The taller male yelled and pushed him until they both collapsed in the bed.

“What’s your fucking problem?!” Curly brow tried to punch him, but he was able to redirect his fist.

“YOU LEFT!” Zoro yelled, taking his wrists and pulling him close. “No word, no explanation. You just left us! Left me!” The cook stopped moving, looking at him with a mix of confusion and wonder. Yeah well, he might’ve said more than intended but he did not care. He was not about to let that dumbass walk away a second time.

“I-I…” He tried to move away but Zoro didn’t bulge. They might be pretty even in a fight, but he was far superior in upper body strength. “You…you k-know me…” 

“I thought I did, then again, the shit-cook I know would never abandon his friends like this…not without a good explanation.” The blond shook his head and Zoro noticed, how lost and vulnerable he looked. “What?” He asked, in a far softer voice than he intended; and just like that, all the fight seemed to drain out of the cook, as he collapsed on top of Zoro and with the faintest voice, he asked.

“Who are you?”


	2. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Zoro met Sanji Black, he was speechless. Ten years old, covered in sweat and bruises; courtesy of his daily kendo practice. 
> 
> Nothing out of the ordinary. 
> 
> All of the sudden, there he was, a golden angel with a smile that could light up the world, making his mind go full stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know what you think!

**CHAPTER 2: WICKED GAME**

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you.

No, I don't wanna fall in love.  
No, I don't wanna fall in love.  
No, I don't wanna fall in love.  
No, I don't wanna fall in love.  
With you. 

**15 years ago.**  
The first time Zoro met Sanji Black, he was speechless. Ten years old, covered in sweat and bruises; courtesy of his daily kendo practice.

Nothing out of the ordinary. 

All of the sudden, there he was, a golden angel with a smile that could light up the world, making his mind go full stop.

“Zoro!” Luffy ran to him, pushing them both to the ground. A crazy monkey that loved to latch into people. The green haired kid groaned and pushed the laughing idiot off him and stood up, refusing to look at the blond…he did not like how tight his chest got, he had never felt like that before…was he getting sick? “I met another friend! This is Sanji! He will cook for us!”

“WHAT?!” The kid yelled, fisting his hands and looking angrily at Luffy. “You said you wanted to play! I will not cook for you!” Zoro frowned at him, he looked like he was impersonating a lobster, getting all red faced and stupid looking…even stupider with those stupid eyebrows too. Yeah, he looked stupid, not pretty. He must’ve been really tired and had hallucinated or something.

“Sanji-i!” Luffy whined standing up and planting himself in front of the other. “I will die! I need meat! And you’re a cook aren’t you?” At this, the kid got even redder and kept yelling about chefs and cooks and sus-chefs? Zoro did not care about any of that, so he just went and put away his training gear. By the time he returned, somehow, Luffy had shishishi-ed his way into the blond’s good graces and apparently, they were going to the new kid’s house for dinner.

Okay then.

“Oi, Marimo head! Who are you? Are you coming too?” Zoro’s jaw went slack.

“Hah? What do you mean who I am? Who are _you_ curly brow?!” The kid yelled and one blink later, a pair of white fists were pulling his t-shirt…whoa he was fast.

“What did you just call me?”

“Huh?” Zoro grinned. “Are your ears curly too, that’s why you can’t hear?” 

The subsequent fight was the beginning of two things for Zoro: His deep respect/fear for Red leg Zeff – having his kid hurting his hands was a big NO in his book - , and the most complicated relationship in Zoro’s life.  
His other friends had been easy to classify, Kuina was his rival, Luffy his best friend, Nami and Usopp were nakama but very quickly, he came to realize that Sanji Black, would never fit in any category that he knew, and it was so annoying, just like every aspect of the blond.

He hated him so much.

 **Present time**  
“Who are you?” Zoro felt his chest contract at those words. The cook had stopped moving altogether, like he was holding his breath for the answer.

“What do you mean who am I? Who are _you_ curly brow?” He whispered, filled by a feeling of deja’vu. The cook took a couple of measured breaths, letting them warm Zoro’s chest and leaving him unable to hold back the goosebumps in his skin.

“…I-I don’t know.” The swordsman closed his eyes overwhelmed. That…that was not something he expected.

The cook’s hands shook.

“Sanji” The blond inhaled sharply, his nails digging into Zoro’s chest. He had yet to pull up his head. “Your name is Sanji Black…are you telling me, you don’t know this?” The cook jumped off him and curled up in the other end of the bed, his knees close to his chest, his hands grasping his hair, which was shorter than what he’s seen on stage, a wig maybe? Zoro sat up and looked at him, keeping a little distance between them. “Cook?”

“Why do you call me that?” Sanji asked, locking eyes with the swordsman.

“Because you’re a cook…a chef.” The green-haired man explained, beginning to feel dizzy. He was not equipped to deal with this. What the fuck? Was he supposed to believe that the cook didn’t remember anything? That he didn’t remember Zoro or his own name? Even after he left, was this the only explanation? Something out of the corny novels Franky loved to read so much…

Yes. Of course he believed, because it was Sanji.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit…” Sanji repeated like a mantra. Looking smaller every time he spoke. This didn’t sit well with Zoro, but he had no idea how to fix it. He sighed, this was so messed up. “Marimo…Marimo!”

“What?” The greenhead automatically replied.

“You’re Marimo!” Sanji jumped and fucking _hugged_ him, using his impuse to push them both down the bed. Zoro felt his brain short circuit for a second.

“A-and you’re a pervert cook. What else is new?” Sanji fucking laughed at this, like he had been funny…what? The swordsman looked at the ceiling, feeling the other’s breath on his neck and wondering if someone had kicked his head and he was now comatose and dreaming nonsense.

“It’s your hair! Oh my God!” He pushed himself until they were face to face, blinding Zoro with _that_ smile. The one he could never remember quite right. The smile that consumed his whole face, the one that screamed happiness and light, and beauty and fucking shit, this was not fair. “You have no idea how long I’ve tried to explain myself why fucking ‘Marimo’! But it was that seaweed head of yours!” The man kept speaking…still naked in Zoro’s lap.

He was not going to be sane by the end of the night, that was for sure.

“What are you talking about?!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” The smile was not gone, and Zoro was contemplating the possibility of dying of heart attack, he was not sure he could take much more of this rollercoaster. But fuck, he was also so…relieved, to finally see Sanji again, to be fucking confused by the shit cook, to have his heart jump at random moments thanks to that infuriating idiot. He was here, back, in his arms out of all places. “My stage name is Marie-Moe, because I thought…” He let out a little giggle and Zoro felt in the twilight zone. “I thought that it would be stupid to think that that my person, the only one I remembered, could actually be called Marimo. I thought…I thought it was a mistake made by my fucked up brain, but I do call you like that, right? It’s my nickname for you?”

“Ah…yeah.” Sanji made a weird noise in the back of his throat and now he was hugging him again.

Yeah…dead. No more dreams of beating Mihawk. No more booze. He was dead and hallucinating.

 **Nine years ago**  
The first time Zoro acknowledged his feelings for Sanji Black, was thanks to Luffy.

Then again, all the times he had been forced to think about how he felt, had been by the – not so gentle – push of his best friend. 

“Zoro!” Luffy yelled right before throwing himself at the sleeping swordsman, effectively knocking all the air out of his lungs and making Zoro question all his life choices, specially the one where he allowed this ball of energy to enter his life.

Heh…he did not regret it all that much.

“Move, you ass!” He half laughed and half coughed as he pushed Luffy to the spot next to him. This was his sleeping place at school, a nice patch of grass, shade of a big Oak and away from people. 

“Guess what!”

“You have to let me know before you invite a new Nakama, we agreed to that.” Zoro mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

“Nah, I found my future husband!” Zoro choked and had to sit up to catch his breath, before he could look at his best friend in astonishment.

“What.”

“Yeah! He’s in college and has tattoos and is really smart! Like Robin smart! And he’s so hot Zoro!” The raven-haired idiot could not smile any brighter, his cheeks were red and his eyes shiny and holy shit Luffy had a crush.

“How are you meeting college…? Nope, you know what. I don’t want to know.” He pushed his fingers to his eyes and sighed. Okay, okay. He was used to Luffy befriending every single person that he met, weird morals and all, and he was a very good judge of character, so he guessed he could trust Luffy’s intuition on this. “What’s his name?”

“Torao! He’s going to be a Doctor! Chopper will like him.” He laughed in that special way of his. He looked excited. “But I have to wait, it’s not our time yet.” 

“What do you mean?” And this was when Luffy got that freaky moment where he looked far wiser than what most people pegged him to be.

“He doesn’t know we’ll get married yet. He needs time to heal, maybe in ten years, when we’re older and he’s done with school.” He crossed his arms and gave a sharp nod. “I’ll use the Zoro tactic.” 

“How do you know he won’t get married before that? And what the fuck is the Zoro tactic?” Zoro moved back to his sleeping pose, ready to ignore the world again.

“Pinning until it’s time to get together.” Luffy shrugged and smiled. “We can be friends for now, like you and Sanji!” 

“What does the cook and me, have to do with anything? And we’re _not_ friends.” Zoro glared at him, and the idiot was shishishi-ing like Zoro was the dim one.

“Stupid Zoro, if it wasn’t for me, Sanji would your _best_ friend!” He picked his nose, a great sight for the person that was calling Zoro stupid. “And you’ll marry him when you’re ready.” He took away his finger and looked at it, with an evil glint in his eye.

“Don’t you dare put that near me you asshole!”

After that talk, Zoro learned three things:

1) Making Luffy eat his own bugger was funny as hell.  
2) He did not feel disgusted in the slightest at the idea of marrying the cook…quite the contrary.  
3) Having a crush on someone that hated you, was terrifying.

 **Present Day**  
“I’m so happy.” Sanji whispered, still hugging him.

“Uhh…” Zoro’s brain felt like it had melted. He could not think, could not process what was going on.

_Does amnesia change your personality too? Did they brainwash you?_

“I wanted to come back to you, but I had no idea where to even look.” 

_Come back to me?_

“Cook…” Zoro opened his lips but nothing came out. How could he even begin to explain? Tell him how he had felt all this time, how empty and alone. Desperate for an explanation that he couldn’t find, just moving on for sheer power of will. Tell him…tell him… “Can you put some clothes on?” Sanji let out a wheezing sound, followed by a small laugh.

“Am I distracting you mari-mo?” He moved until his arms were resting on Zoro’s chest, his head on top of them. Fuck he looked like the most dangerous Cheshire cat, smile and all.

“Put some pants shit-cook.” Sanji let out a quiet chuckle, not even bothered by Zoro’s glare.

“I remember this.” The blond whispered, moving his fingers through the swordsman’s cheekbones.

Zoro’s heartbeat was going haywire, the idiot curly-brow could probably feel it under his arm. For fucks sake. He had to make him stop, he clearly was not right, he should not be taking advantage of this, he should not be enjoying it as much as he was.

“Wait…you remember me?” Was that even his voice? 

“Well…not like a clear memory, but this feeling.” He closed his eyes, letting his expression become dreamy, something Zoro had only seen when he tasted a new recipe, a special kind of wonder. “You and me, close. Feeling giddy, making you blush…it’s like it all fits now that I can put a face to it. I was going crazy!” He moved until he was face to face with the greenhead, his hand cupping Zoro’s face.

_Tell him to stop. He’s not seeing things right._

“I knew someone was waiting for me. I had no idea how, but I could dream of you. I know how it felt to be this close, to feel safe and just.. right” His fingers trailed the swordsman’s face. “Tell me your name.”

“Roronoa Zoro.” His eyes looked at the man on top of him, connecting to those blue gems that were looking at him like he was a dream, like he could not believe he was seeing him. Like he was the sun in an eternal night and when the fuck had Zoro turned into a fucking poet? Somehow, they were closer, breathing the same air, trapped by each other.

“Zoro.” A whisper against his lips, he was there, willing and ready.

Sanji…but not his Sanji.

“Stop.” The blond froze and looked at him with inquisitive eyes, that was when it all became clear for Zoro. “We’re friends…but nothing more.” It took the blond a second, but the moment that information registered in Sanjis brain, his horror and embarrassment became quite clear.

“Oh…God.” And like lighting, he was up and away from Zoro. Hurriedly putting on his boxers, his face becoming an alarming shade of red.

Zoro sat on the bed and passed his hands through his face, knowing that the blond was not the only one blusing. He knew he had some fault in letting the cook come to the wrong conclusions, but well, he had not been able to help it. Even now, there was an ugly part of his head telling him that he should’ve taken one kiss at least, nothing wrong if they were both willing.

But again, that was not his Sanji.

They both had the same face, but he knew pretty well what Sanji with memories thought of him, this one was different, without all those moments that had shaped him up into his greatest rival, the cook could be a totally different person, he…

“No wonder you called me pervert.” He looked up, the cook was now fully dressed and was giving him a small embarrassed smile. “I must be all over you all the time.” What? “Sorry about that.” He hugged himself. “This is very weird.”

“Why is it weird?” 

“Well…” He sighed. “Like I said, I have weird memories of you. Like…when you remember a dream, you know what happened but all the details are fuzzy.” He winced. “I jumped ahead, I just got so excited to finally…” His ears got redder for a minute. “Anyway…” He sounded his throat and looked a little lost on how to move on. Yeah, that made them two.

“Do you want to see your dad?” Sanji’s face made a complicated set of expressions before setting on a resolute face. Zoro’s heart melted when he recognized that expression as the same one that ruled over the cook’s face when they fought against a especially tough opponent. It was his game face, the one that screamed _I’m scared but fuck it, I’ll win this shit._.

“Let’s go.” He gave a sharp nod.

“If I brought up some memories, I’m sure Zeff and the guys will kick back everything else.” The greenhead said, frowning when the blond gave him an incredulous smile.

“In two years it’s only been you.” He shrugged. “But yeah, maybe.” He walked to get a pair of sneakers and put them on. “Wait here? I’ll go talk to Iva.”

“Yeah, I’ll make some calls. I think, giving them a heads up will be good for everyone.” Again, Sanji’s expression sombered before giving him a small smile.

“Ya, I’ll be back in a sec.” Zoro watched him walk out with a growing sense of dread. He had never been a good liar, not to him at least. There was something else going on but well, he could figured it out later, right now, he had to make some calls.

“ _The key is where it’s always been._ ” Came Zeff’s gruff voice after just two tones. “ _Now let me sleep…_ ”

“I found him.” The following silence was deafening. “He’s fine just…” Zoro pressed his lips, not knowing how to say it.

“ _Out with it boy!_ ” 

“He has amnesia. He has no idea about anything…I’m taking him to you.” He was sure he had never heard the colorful swears that were spoken to his ear. Zeff sounded very angry and very relieved at the same time.

“ _Take him home._ ” And the call was done. Ok, that was better than he expected.

Now, the witch.

“ _You better have a pretty good…_ ”

“Connect the call Nami.” And proving that she actually respected him, Nami stopped complaining in one second before connecting the call to the rest of the crew. 

“ _Hey guys, what’s up?_ ” Spoke Usopp.

“ _Is dear Luffy in jail again?_ ” Robin said in an amused tone. 

“ _We’ll get you out SUPER fast Luffy-bro!_ ” Franky yelled.

“ _I know a great jail song for you Luffy-san! Yohohohoo~_ ” Came Brook’s musical laugh.

“ _Hey! I’m not in jail!_ ” Luffy yelled.

“ _That’s good Luffy! I was so worried!_ ” Chopper cried.

“ _Who asked for the call Nami-san?_ ” It was Jimbei who asked the right question to make the rest shut up.

“I did.” Zoro spoke seeing Sanji walk through the door, he had a small smile on his face. “I have some news.” The cook realized he was talking and stopped moving, his eyes zooming into the phone. The swordsman moved the phone from his ear and put it on speaker. “I found the cook.” The following WHAT was so massive Sanji jumped a little, probably not expecting the amount of people that was at the other side of the line.

“ _SANJI!_ ” Some cried, other’s laughed, a couple tried to ask things amongst the chaos. And the cook looked a little panicky.

“ _Guys…GUYS!_ ” Finally, it was Nami the one to call for order. “ _Is he okay?_ ” Her voice was breaking. Sanji was pacing around the room.

“Yes and no.” This made everyone shut up for good.

“ _Zoro…_ ” Luffy spoke quietly, and Sanji froze the moment he heard his voice. “Is he with you? ” 

“He has amnesia.” Sanji took a couple of long strides until he was standing right in front of him, looking anxious as they waited for the explosion to come.

“ _WHAT DO YOU MEAN AMNESIA?!_ ” It was Chopper the first one to talk. 

“ _What’s amsesia?_ ” Luffy asked and again, Sanji made a contemplating expression.

“ _Amnesia captain._ ” Robin talked. “ _It means, he doesn’t remember us._ ”

“ _What? Zoro! Is this true?_ ” 

“Yeah, he doesn’t remember. He…” He looked about to throw up. “You okay?” He nodded before shaking his head. His hand coming to grasp Zoro’s arm.

“ _Sanji! You’re there aren’t you?_ ” Luffy yelled. “ _Don’t worry! We’re nakama! If you don’t know us now, you can meet us again. And then you can cook some meat!_ ” Sanji’s hold grew stronger. “ _Go to your old man! He has missed you tons, I’ll see you there!_ ” And he hung up.

“ _Sanji! You need a doctor! I need to run some tests!_ ” Chopper cried.

“ _Sanji?_ ” Nami asked. “ _Is it okay for us to go? I know we can be overwhelming, I can hold Luffy down for some days if you need it._ ” He looked so insecure that Zoro was unable to hold himself from taunting him.

“Are you afraid, shit brow?” 

“Fuck off seaweed head!” He jumped and hit him in the shoulder. “I am not scared!”

“Then stop thinking shit and let’s go.” He challenged.

“Fine! Let’s go.” A canoply of cheers and laughs could be heard on the phone.

“See you at Zeff’s then.” Zoro hung up and turned to Sanji.

Blue met and brown, and a pair of lips crashed against his own.

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt that way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you

And I don't want to fall in love.  
No, I don't want to fall in love.  
With you. With you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji might seem a little OCC but I really want to show him without his memories of all of the Vinsmoke's abuse or Zeff's teachings, which us just a very sweet and crazy emotional guy. 
> 
> Well, thank you for reading and feel free to comments and let me know what you think!!


	3. I get off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He began picturing himself, in front of a window, and pair of hungry brown eyes staring at him. The look was profound, strong and it would be intimidating for anyone else, but he relinquished in it. The attention of those eyes was like a price, as they were uninterested in most of the world, they only looked at something important and he wanted them all for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both idiots

**Chapter 3: I get off**

Sanji.

_My name is Sanji._

Not _Marie-Moe_ , the pole dancer.

Not _Al_ , the guy found half dead in an alley.

It was Sanji. A chef named Sanji Black, and he had a father that had been worried about him, friends that were eager to see him and he had…

Marimo.

No, he had his friend Zoro.

Because Sanji and Zoro were just friends, and he had no say in it, no mater how much he had idealized that ghost person that filled every single one of his dreams and half-assed memories, that was all a lie. And whoever he was at this moment, did not really exist, he was just a by-product of an accident that should stay quiet and try to bring his memories back.

And he liked his real name, _Al_ had always felt off, but _Sanji_ didn’t. It felt real and _his_. But he was a greedy bastard, he not only wanted his name back, he wanted more.

He wanted the lustful look of that stranger at the end of the stage.

He wanted to feel that muscled body against every bit of his.

He wanted a single kiss, from the man that had given him strength from the dark pits of his dreams.

**One year ago**  
_“If those assholes beat you, you’re a bigger loser than I thought” said a voice._

_His whole body felt on fire, as many people should feel after that insult, but no…_

_It was not an insult. He knew that somehow._

_“Those guys are a joke, you’re too good to lose to them, I know this.”_

_That was the true meaning of their words._

_How could he know that? How could he be so certain that the fire inside was not born out of outrage, but of excitement, pride and…love?_

_He felt like smiling, his body could barely hold the happiness those words brought to him. The warmth that person evoked. Who was it? Who could be so harsh and so gentle at the same time? Who could make him feel so protected, safe, and confident?_

_“Fuck off Marimo, I know I got this and you’ll be eating your words!” He heard himself yell._

_Marimo…Marimo…beep…beep…what the fuck?_

_Al_ opened his eyes and turned off his alarm. He groaned. That same fucking dream again.

Marimo…Marimo…Marimo

He hated his brain with passion, it was as if it was on a never-ending loop of that fucking word that told him absolutely _nothing_ about who he was. Or who _Marimo_ was for a change. And his mind was this fucking puzzle of broken pieces that could not make sense of anything, he didn’t even know if it was a he or a she, or how they looked.

He just knew how he felt.

“One day…” He whispered. Willing himself to not lose hope, he would find his person and fucking hit them in the face for all the things they made him feel…then kiss their guts out, trying to make up for all the time lost.

 _Al_ pressed his lips together as fear began its ugly crawl through his mind. What if they thought he was dead? What if they fell for somebody else? What if they stopped loving him?

Fuck, he hoped Marimo would wait for him. That all the love he felt could sum up to something real.

Then again, Marimo could be dead too. _Al_ wouldn’ve been a cold corpse if Iva-san hadn’t found him and saved his life, what if no one had found Marimo and they had just died alone in the street? What if the same people that had beaten him to a pulp had killed his most beloved person?

“Stop this, you ass.” He spoke sitting up and glaring to the distance. Now he knew he would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day, as he could not clear the picture of a group of assholes beating someone up from his mind. Yep, his imagination hated him for sure.

“Al-chan! Time to get up!” Someone yelled at the other side of the door.

“Be there in a sec!” He passed his hands through his face and stood up, went to the bathroom to freshen up, then his closet to put on his tights, an oversized sweatshirt and sandals before he walked outside.

“Good morning beauty!” Francois said waving at him. “Ready to work that lovely tush of yours?” He flapped his long black hair back. “I will not have mercy on you.”

“I’m ready Fran-chan.” _Al_ smiled, excited to learn something that would make him forget about his worries and help him feel useful for a change. “I want to pay Iva-san all that he’s done for me, and this is the best way I could think of.”

“Pole dancing it’s not for the weak of mind, or the people that can’t show the beauty and grace of one’s body.” Francois began explaining as he made his way to the salon, where a large pole stood tall. “I need you to tap into all that smexy-sexy feeling we all have.” He stood next to a speaker and held his phone up. “You probably don’t remember many songs, do you?” _Al_ shook his head, feeling a small pang on his chest.

He hated being reminded of how broken his brain was.

“Just play anything that you think it’s suitable.” _Al_ spoke hearing other man humm before he began looking for songs to use. Feeling restless, the blond began stretching his arms and legs, guiding himself with what felt right and what he thought like he needed to do. 

“Oh my! Oh my! No one told me you had this in you!” Francois gushed startling him…while he was doing a full split on the floor. What the hell? “This will save us lots of work!”

“I literally have no idea how I ended up like this.” He explained, feeling self-conscious as he stood up.

“Nonsense! This is gold, my beauty! Elasticity it’s very hard to develop, this will save us a lot of work!” He left the phone on the floor, completely forgetting to put on a song. “Let’s try some basic stuff, to see what you remember doing…”

“I don’t…”

“Hush! The body has memory too!” Francois took his hands. “Sweetie, your mind might be confused, but your body it’s sane and good. Just like now, you had a perfect split! Pointy toes and all! That was a dancer’s split, not just anyone sitting with their legs open.” 

“Okay…” _Al_ swallowed, berating himself for being this hesitant.

 _Fucking curly brows, you can’t be this weak!_

The younger man frowned, hearing clearly the challenge in the voice inside his head. That fucking dumbass Marimo would not win this. He was going to be the best fucking pole dancer Iva could ever hope.

_I’ll show you who’s weak you asshole._

“You good?” The black haired man asked, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Kind of went away for a moment.”

“Yeah, yeah.” _Al_ took a deep breath. “Show me your magic, great Francois!” 

“No, my darling! Now that we know that you’re not new at this, I need to see _your_ magic.” The blond gaped at him. “Just show me some moves, whatever comes your mind! Something must make you feel all hot and bothered...let it out!” After this, he walked back to the speaker and pressed play.

 _Al_ closed his eyes and listened to the song, hoping to get any kind of inspiration out of it.

  
You don't know that I know,  
You watch me every night  
And I just can't resist the urge  
To stand here in the light  
You're greedy eyes upon me  
And then I come undone  
And I could close the curtains  
But this too much fun  


He began picturing himself, in front of a window, and pair of hungry brown eyes staring at him. The look was profound, strong and it would be intimidating for anyone else, but he relinquished in it. The attention of those eyes was like a price, as they were uninterested in most of the world, they only looked at something important and he wanted them all for himself.

  
I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's a give and take  
Kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off  


He moved. Letting the song guide his body, letting the exhilaration of that deep stare fuel his desire. He knew whom he was dancing to; he knew whose hands he wanted to roam the same places his own hands were touching. And like a ghost, he felt them. Strong, callous. The hands of someone that was used to working with them, someone that could be deadly and delicate with a simple touch…hands that had gripped him a million times, making his blood run fast and his breathing shallow.

His heart was beating hard, his body felt on fire. He dived to the floor, letting instinct be his guide and just as Francois had said, everything sparked a small flame of recognition, each move; each step was like setting back on old habits. It was all so familiar; he found himself smiling while he heard the other man yell in excitement, yes, this felt right, oh so very right.

  
So much left unspoken  
Between the two of us  
It's so much more exciting  
To look when you can touch  
You could say I am different  
And maybe I'm a freak  
But I know how to twist ya  
To bring you to your knees.  


**Present day**  
In a collection of memories and recognition, this was new.  
The chapped lips devouring his own, were a delicious and novel experience. He hummed, grasping Zoro’s neck and opening his mouth, letting their tongues do the talking…the fighting…the worshiping.

_Marimo is kissing me back._

His skin vibrated in joy as that small thought crossed his mind, and yeah, fuck it. Maybe Zoro and Sanji had been just friends, but he knew the hunger in those brown eyes; the same look he had imagined all this time, that stranger looking through the window of his memory, was the one that had watched him dance tonight. The one that had fucked him with those deep beautiful eyes, when he was on stage.

Zoro growled moving his hands though his torso, leaving a heat trail through every bit of his skin. The blond gasped as he felt the tight grip on his ass and fuck yeah, he was not going to let that man out of this room until they were both thoroughly fucked. His hips moved, finding solace in the other’s body, he needed more, needed it all. He moved his lips through the Marimo’s jaw, thinking that there was nothing more perfect than the other’s face. Fuck. How could he stay away from this? What had Sanji ever thought not jumping this man’s bones?

“Fuck!” Sanji startled when the greenhead yelled and pushed him away, keeping his hands on his shoulders while he took a chocked breath. He kept quiet, expectant of what could happen next. In all honesty, he had expected a punch as soon as his lips had touched Zoro’s, but having been reciprocated in such way, not only made him incredibly happy – and horny –, but gave him hope. 

“I had to do it once…” The blond spoke in a quiet voice. “At least once.” Zoro closed his eyes, like his words had pained him.

“You’re not the Sanji I know…” Ouch. “You…” He took a deep breath. “You are not the Sanji I love.” Sanji felt his blood run cold as he felt deep hole appear in his chest, leaving a hollow feeling, unlike any other he had felt. He pressed his jaw and took a step back.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” He asked in a small voice. He felt like he had ran against a glass wall, confused and dizzy without any idea about what had hit him in the face.

“I don’t know!” Zoro yelled turning around, passing his hands through his face. “I hate this too, you know?”

“Oh really? I’m not the one telling you that they love you but not _you_!” Sanji moved and pushed him, hard, making the muscle head take a couple of steps forward. “Always such a fucking directionally challenged dumbass! Why the fuck did you see the need to tell me that?”

“Because!” Zoro moved back and turned to face him. “Because what the fuck! I feel like I’m about to explode you bastard! This is too much for me! I-I don’t know how to feel! What to do!” He growled. “Just…whatever that was…not now. Not when you only have vague memories of me. I can’t deal with you suddenly remembering everything and deciding to hate me again.” Sanji frowned, seeing the very real distress in the green haired idiot. “I don’t want to deal with that. Or you! When you go back being you, this would never be okay.”

“Don’t take the few memories I have from me.” Sanji spat, furious at the nonsense the other was speaking. “I know this for sure: Me, your fucking _Sanji_ or whoever I decide to be, could never hate you.” His words seemed to fall in deaf ears, as the asshole simply pressed his jaw and crossed his arms. Discussion finished. Sanji took a couple of strides and grabbed his jacket. “Let’s go.” He opened the door and walked outside, weary that the moron would not get lost.

He had no idea why he thought a fucking grown ass adult would get lost in a building, but he was not going to take any chances.

“I called a cab; it’s going to be in the front door.” Zoro spoke while he typed whatever in his phone.

“Where are we going?” Sanji asked in a tired voice.

“Baratie”

“My dad owns the fucking best restaurant in the state…what the hell.” Sanji laughed feeling his eyes sting.

“What?” Marimo walked until they were shoulder to shoulder, easily matching his step and looking calm as ever, like all the drama in the room had never happened. It frustrated and amazed him in equal parts.

“It’s very freaky that I always have this urge to cook…” He smiled, thinking of all the times the guys had kicked him out of the kitchen because it was not part of his duties. “And not being able to explain it or just follow it.”

“They didn’t let you cook?” Wasn’t it adorable how angry Zoro looked when he asked that? Like he knew how difficult it must’ve been for him.

“I have horrible taste.” Sanji smiled sadly. “I wanted to cook, but everything I made tasted like shit. So they banned me from the kitchen so I wouldn’t waste any more food.” He shrugged. “I buy some things every now and then to practice, but why waste more money? I figured I better saved it for whatever I needed later.”

“Bullshit.” The man was glaring around the hallway, like he could see all the people that told him his cooking was not good and glare at them too.

“I tasted my food. I have no seasoning, I…”

“You will shut up and get into a kitchen as soon as we arrive home.” Sanji felt himself blush at the vehemence of his words. “Zeff will kick your ass, and then my ass for good measure. But if there is one man and one kitchen that will help you get back on your feet, it’s your dad and the Baratie.” He smiled. “And Luffy will eat anything you make, so don’t bother yourself with thoughts of wasted food.”

“Luffy…” Sanji stopped walking, as a flash of something bright filled his mind.

“Ring any bells?”

“Kind of…” The blond shook his head and walked the rest of the way to the exit door. A cab was waiting for them, they got in and Zoro gave the name of the restaurant, before he looked at him, expectant. “I see light.” Yes, he also knew it was stupid.

“You see light, when you think about Luffy.” Marimo spoke and then laughed aloud.

“I know it’s stupid! I can’t help it! My brain is broken you shit Marimo!” This only made the man laugh harder. Sanji growled and punched him in the stomach. “Stop laughing asshole!”

“Oi! Your brain it’s not broken, idiot.” He put his hand on his stomach, not too bothered about the punch. “Luffy it’s fucking smiles and sunshine! Of course that’s how you remember him!” He pulled out his phone and looked for something before shoving it on his face. “And stop punching with your hands, it’s freaky as fuck!” Sanji ignored his words as he zoomed his attention in the photo he was looking.

It was him, Zoro and another guy.

The black haired kid had the biggest smile he had ever seen, and yeah, it was like staring into the sunlight. All happy and fun and…he knew it. He knew what it felt to want to smile as soon as he saw that smile directed at him. He didn’t remember more, it was not as specific as his memories of Marimo, but he knew that he knew. And that itself was a fantastic feeling.

“See, fucking crazy ass sunshine and trouble. That’s what that smile means.” Zoro spoke, his voice clearly fond of the kid in the picture.

“He’s important to you.”

“He’s important to you too.” Sanji knew this was true. He turned to the window and let the silence sit. His head was starting to hurt, and with good reason, all this information could become too much to handle but he couldn’t stop. He needed answers and no more questions. He felt exhausted, his body hurt from performing and his day job, but he had to see everybody now, the mere thought of waiting longer caused him actual physical pain.

He was going to meet his father.

 _Failure_. He grasped his arms. Every time he thought about a parental figure, he received a lot of mixed signals, part of him had been afraid to even look for his past because Marimo had not been the only one visiting in his dreams. There were so many demons too, the type of ghosts that had him dreading his next destination. But Zoro seemed so sure about things, about his father, maybe he was mixing stuff. Maybe the demons in his dreams were just nightmares.

“Tell me about them.” Zoro nodded and looked for a new picture on his phone, this one had many people in it. “The Strawhat pirates?” He smiled looking at the banner held by a grinning Luffy.

“Yeah, Luffy’s hat has quite a fame.” The other man shrugged. “You know Luffy, this one is Nami…” He pointed to one of the most beautiful women Sanji had ever seen. Long reddish hair, big breasts, gorgeous face…hot damn.

“What does a queen like her do around us? She’s stunning!” Zoro rolled his eyes at his words, like someone who was more than used to them…heh, he probably was; Sanji could write poetry all day about that beauty.

“She’s our navigator, works in finances, obsessed with money.” The man parroted. “Next to her is Usopp, he’s an engineer and a very gifted sniper, the first one of the crew that got married and it’s currently waiting for his first baby.” Usopp had impressive set of hair, muscles and a long ass nose.

“Is this his wife?” He pointed at a petite blonde next to him, she looked like an angel.

“Yeah, that’s Kaya.” Sanji hummed. “Next it’s Chopper, currently destroying Med school.” He pointed at an adorable looking kid.

“Isn’t he too young for Med school?”

“The kid’s a fucking genius.” And wasn’t that a prideful look? God, Zoro looked excessively good like that. Sanji wanted to kiss him again, so bad. “Then there’s Vivy…”

“Another beautiful woman!” The blond gaped at the blue haired girl. “Wait…I’ve seen her before.”

“She’s the heir of the Alabasta Corp.” Marimo explained. “You might’ve seen her on TV.” Sanji nodded.

“Oh yeah! I remember now. Are you telling me we are friends with freaking royalty?” Zoro snorted before answering.

“When she’s been on your case for over ten years, the whole corporation princess thing gets very old.”

“A beauty like her would never get old. She must be worshiped.” Sanji said moving his hands with flair, noting how incredibly annoyed the other one was becoming.

“You done? Besides, she’s with Nami.” The blond kept quiet, feeling his brain short circuit at the image that had brought. “Clear that perverted look out of your face, asshole.”

“I can’t help it! How can one function when such a thing is real…I can only dream…” Zoro passed a hand through his face and frowned before continuing. “This is Robin. Archeologist, teacher at uni and all around terrifying.” 

“A Goddess…” Sanji whispered in awe, gorgeous, gorgeous women.

“Yeah, yeah. This is Franky, Robin’s _husband_ …”

“What!” He looked at the photo, to see the scantily clad giant man. He had blue hair, sunglasses and looked like the fucking pervert movies warned young girls about. “How can _he_ score a WOMAN like her?” Zoro laughed hard at this. “What?”

“You said the same thing when we figured out they were dating. But once you see them you’ll understand, they balance each other very well.” God, his eyes were so fond and honest. Sanji was starting to notice that even though Zoro’s face was not the most expressive, his eyes were, and he could lose himself in them for eternity. “And finally, we have the old guys. This is Brook…”

“Freaking Soul King is our friend!” The blond gaped at him, already knowing what a scandal would be at the club when he revealed this to the girls.

“Yeah, crazy ass dude but pretty wise in his own way.” He pointed at a big man wearing a kimono. “This is Jimbei, marine biologist. Luffy befriended him in the aquarium and invited him to one of our trips, been part of the crew ever since.”

“And what about this one?” Sanji asked zooming-in the part of the photo where they were standing. It was odd, seeing himself in a photo he had no memory ever taking, but it made him very happy to see him glued to Marimo’s side.

“You know me…” Zoro looked away, a small blush appearing in his cheeks.

“Roronoa Zoro, Japanesse.” He spoke, turning to see his profile. “What else?”

“I’m a swordsman.” It should’ve been surprising to hear this, not many people considered this to be normal. However, it didn’t, it felt normal and right. 

_His hands, they’re soft and lethal, like my dreams…_

“We…” he stopped talking when a pointed cough came from the driver, it seemed like it was time. He pressed his jaw and took a breath, why was this so frightening?

“Stop thinking and come on.” Zoro took him by the wrist and got out, practically pulling him to the entrance, and just then, releasing his hand. “Ready?” 

“No…” Sanji passed his hands through his hair and let out a harsh sigh, making the mistake of looking around, where he could see an arrange of cars parking near them. They were already there…shit, shit shit.

“Wimp.” He glared at the moron standing next him, clearly seeing the challenge on his eyes. “Weak pervert cook.”

“Dumbass seaweed.” He automatically replied, feeling calmer than before.

“Just get in.” Sanji turned to him, took his face, planted a quick kiss on his lips and took a step back, grinning at the affronted face the other was making. "For luck.” He winked and pushed the door.

Time to meet his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!
> 
> Songs used so far:
> 
> Oh lord - In this moment  
> Wicked Game - Corey Taylor version  
> I get off - Halestorm


	4. All I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to go away from here?” Was what the idiot asked and fuck, that was exactly the reason why he was his best friend. He nodded, Luffy laughed and dashed to the beach, Zoro close behind him.
> 
> They ran for what for felt like an eternity. 
> 
> Until his lungs burned and his legs yelled in exhaustion.   
> Until the voices in his head stopped screaming so loud.   
> Until the hollow feeling in his chest reverted to a dull ache.   
> Until then, they ran, completely lost, but so very free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Zoro the moronsexual and Sanji the hot mess.

**Chapter 4: All I need**

I’m dying to catch my breath,  
Oh why don’t I ever learn?  
I’ve lost all my trust,  
Thought I’ve surely tried to turn it around.

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close  


**Seven years ago**  
The first time Zoro got his heart broken, was thanks to Luffy. His best friend seemed to always be the reason he made some important self-discoveries, mostly involving a blond they both knew.

He was beginning to see a pattern.

It had been two years since he acknowledged his crush for the cook. A couple of months since he accepted that it could be something beyond a simple crush, and around two hours since he had felt his heart break because of him.

Zoro was currently hiding behind a three, like a complete coward, feeling his cheeks on fire and his chest ache. Fool, an idiot fool he was, harboring stupid hope that his feelings could ever be returned, but of course not. Just like his stupid sense of direction, his heart had lost the way and had fallen for the last person that could feel the same way.

The person that was currently having sex in Vivy’s backyard cot.

He didn’t even want to come to this fucking party. Yeah, there was free booze but he had not been in the mood; besides, he could’ve just as easily get shitfaced at his apartment, and not have to deal with people, or with the asshole’s newest conquest. 

He’d been all set up, a beer in one hand, the remote on the other. He was tired and annoyed, his new job had been proving to be more difficult than he expected and he hadn’t had the chance to get his training regime going like he wanted. So, he’d decided drink and not think about anything.

Then, Luffy had just come up, kidnapped him and taken him to the Nerfertari’s summer house. At the beginning he had not put up much of a fight, it was annoying but he didn’t mind much, he liked the people that were around anyway. He’d found a seat close to the giant cooler and busied himself with drinking and looking at the shenanigans in the pool.

And just when he was beginning to feel like he’d decompressed, leaving out all the stress and bad mood that that week had put on him, the idiot curly brows had arrived.

With a date.

No, with a _girlfriend_.

Viola. A beautiful exotic girl that fell for every word the idiot was spewing. A nice, feminine and intelligent woman that just seemed to be perfect for him. They had danced, laughed, eaten and simply been the best fucking couple at the party. Not even Usopp and Kaya had been as mushy as those two.

“Stop frowning Mr. swordsman, some might notice.” Robin had said at some point.

Zoro had felt his ears burn. He knew he was far from subtle, hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if the cook already knew about his fat and ugly infatuation. He couldn’t help it. But well, it wasn’t like he would do anything about it, he just wanted it gone. He just wanted to stop feeling that pang in his chest every time he saw the dumbass drool over a pair of boobs.

Feeling pent up, he had taken a beer and decided to take a walk through the place. It was freaking huge. Right next to the beach, it had a pool, lots of green areas, a fucking garden the size of his whole apartment complex and a couple of cots made so people could stay over – like they wouldn’t fit inside the fucking mansion of a house -. Thinking that a nap sounded nice, he had walked to the furthest cot, knowing that being asleep close to Luffy’s whereabouts, would only make him a target for any crazy prank the idiot could think of.

He had gone to it, opened the door and gotten sucker punched in the gut by what had welcomed him inside.

They were eighteen. Zoro knew, in theory, that most of the people his age, were on the path of losing their virginity and having all the sex they could. Teen hormones and all that. For his part, he was glad Luffy was his best friend, as none of them had much interest in it. It just seemed like too much effort to do it with somebody they didn’t feel a connection with; and being that Zoro had a hopeless crush and Luffy had decided that he was going to marry a psycho goth doctor that couldn’t stand his face, they were probably going to die as virgins.

It seemed that Sanji didn’t have that issue.

In a mat on the floor, two people were fucking, their heads to the door’s direction and thank fuck for that, as he couldn’t see more what was going on. _Oh Shit!_ That was the first reaction Zoro’s brain had. The second one, was seeing a pair of fired up blue eyes looking right at him. The third one was seeing the cook cum while hiding his face on his girlfriend’s neck.

Without waiting for another second, Zoro had dashed from the cot, losing himself into the endless garden. Which brought him to his current hiding spot.

_Fucking shit asshole! Why? Why did I let Luffy drag me here? Why did I have to be the one to find the idiot and his girlfriend?_

He pressed his hands to his eyes. He was beyond embarrassed. The cook had seen him, he was probably having a hissy fit right about now, ready to kill him. Fuck, he was tempted to go back and let him do it, it would save them both a lot of stress.

_Think of the bright side, this might be the only way you’ll ever see him like that…_

Zoro felt his eyes sting at that thought. It didn’t make him feel better, it actually hurt a fucking lot to realize how far down the list he stood. They were barely friends, and now maybe that would end.

_It might be better this way. If he’s already having sex with her, it must be serious._ Yeah, it was probably best for him to take a step back, to let the asshole be happy and maybe he could start forgetting about him.

“ZORO!” He looked up as he heard Luffy’s voice calling his name. Fuck, they probably thought he got lost. He didn’t want to go back. “ZORO!” The voice was closer, so he walked to it. Weary of finding his friend accompanied, he didn’t want anybody else seeing him in such a pathetic state. “ZO…!” Zoro put his hand on Luffy’s mouth before pulling him to his hiding spot.

_Fuck._ The look Luffy gave him spelled complete trouble for his state of mind.

“Do you want to go away from here?” Was what the idiot asked and fuck, that was exactly the reason why he was his best friend. He nodded, Luffy laughed and dashed to the beach, Zoro close behind him.

They ran for what for felt like an eternity. 

Until his lungs burned and his legs yelled in exhaustion. 

Until the voices in his head stopped screaming so loud. 

Until the hollow feeling in his chest reverted to a dull ache. 

Until then, they ran, completely lost, but so very free.

“I don’t…want to love him.” He wheezed once they collapsed in the sand, incapable of taking another step.

“You…don’t?” The straw-hat wearing boy asked and left him unable to answer. He didn’t know a moment in his life where he hadn’t loved the cook. It had always been him, even when he had been too stubborn to see it. Would he be able to function without him?

He didn’t want to find out.

I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace.

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

**Present day**  
“SANJI!” Of course, Luffy was the first one jumping to the blond’s arms as soon as they entered the threshold. The swordsman had the small satisfaction of seeing the dumb look on the cook’s face when the monkey latched into him. Small victories, after all the times the moron had almost given him a heart attack, he deserved it.

“H-hey…” The cook said, his panicky eyes looking for Zoro, who decided that he was way too tired to keep things up and ignored him, walking to the table the crew had set up and taking the first beer he could find. “Luffy, right?”

“Yes!” He let go of the taller male. “Did Zoro tell you our names?”

“Yeah, he even showed me a picture.” The greenhead looked around amused as he noticed that all the crew were wearing pajamas or a combination of house clothes. It seemed that all of them had rushed to the restaurant as soon as the call had ended. “I ah…” The cook sounded his throat, his cheeks coloring as he saw the table. It was filled with coffee or tea mugs, some cookies and a lot of smiling people. “Nice to meet you?” It seemed like it was the right thing to say because Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Franky yelled in unison, letting out the waterfalls.

“What’s all this noise?!” Red leg Zeff walked into the room, his hands busy with a beverage tray. The man stopped as soon as he saw his son. “You’re late.” He spoke, put the tray on the table and walked to stand in front of curly brow. The moment their eyes met, Sanji yelped and put his hands behind his back, earning a bunch of confused looks.

“Why are you hiding your hands, boy?” The older man frowned.

“I-I honestly don’t know.” Sanji seemed hell-bent into not looking at the man in front of him; his eyes kept going to the walls of the restaurant. “Seemed like a good idea…” He let out a nervous little laugh.

“Sanji.” Zeff spoke in a calm voice as he put his hand in front of him, silently asking for Sanji’s. The idiot gulped and looked at the hand like it would bite him.

“They’re fine…” He began talking, the small tremor in his voice firing up all the alarms in Zoro’s head. Fuck. “I have no issues moving my fingers now.” _NOW?_ With apprehension, he saw the cook present his hands and as soon as he lay eyes on them, he felt a wave of nausea run through his whole body.

_How did I not see it?_ He thought dismayed. Those hands had been between his own, on his face and right on display, but he had been too fucking distracted by his _feelings_ to notice.

At least two fingers were crooked, probably after being broken beyond repair; a noticeable shake seemed to be ever-present on his left one. A dozen scars lined through his knuckles and fingers, the type of scarring that spoke of past surgeries…if they looked bad now, that he knew they were healed enough to hold Sanji in a tube, he did not want to think how they looked before someone fixed them.

“I will kick their ass.” Luffy growled, his eyes hidden by his hair. “I will find out who did this to you and I will make them pay.”

“What? No!” Sanji yelped looking surprised. “They’re fine now; I can even make fists! Look!” He proceeded to fist both hands, the left one not fully closing. 

Zeff remained immobile.

“Do you remember how it happened?” Robin’s voice carried thought the whole room, commanding silence with her quiet presence. 

“No…” The question subdued the cook, who continued to refuse to look at his father. “They found me like that, it took a while to heal but I’m all good…” Zeff’s hand shot up and in a quick movement, he was hugging Sanji, effectively quieting the young one. Sanji’s wide eyes searched for Zoro’s, looking like he had no clue what to do about the scary old man.

“Stupid eggplant.” The two words took a couple of seconds to register in the cook’s mind, but once they did, he broke down. He had always been a papa’s boy after all. Soon enough, he was fucking brawling against his father’s shoulder, probably overwhelmed by whatever he had felt during the last couple of hours.

Watching father and son, clearly in pain. Knowing that he had not been there to watch the back of the guy he had loved all his fucking life, only made his anger rise. He was going to kill whoever was responsible for this. That was his vow.

“I’m sorry…” Sanji hiccupped, looking pathetic. His nose was running, his cheeks red and his eyes were the ones of a kicked puppy.

“You’re home, that’s the only thing that matters.” Zeff’s words only worked to bring in more tears, this time accompanied by the silent wails of their friends. Vivy and Nami were holding hands, clearly affected by the scene; Usopp was criying in Kaya’s shoulder, Franky and Brook were hugging each other and Jimbei awkwardly patted a crying Chopper’s back.

Robin was looking at him, surely knowing what was going on in his mind.

“Torao can fix you Sanji! You just see!” Luffy talked, looking like his normal self and palming the blond’s back with a little too much force, earning a glare from the old man. “Oi! Old Zeff, I’m hungry!” The head chef kissed his son’s temple, took a step back and proceeded to kick Luffy in the head.

“Eat at your own house you bottomless barrel!” The man yelled before taking a breath and looking at the others. “I’ll make pancakes.” He informed. “You, sit down, we’ll talk later.” Sanji nodded, still looking shaken. “You.” He pointed at Zoro. “Come with me” Zeff walked back to the kitchen and Zoro had no choice but to follow him, feeling apprehension take home at the pit of his stomach.

“Sorry.” The greenhead spoke once they were in the other room. “I didn’t notice his hands before.” 

“Not your fault.” The chef spoke and passed his hand through his bloodshot eyes. “Where did you found him?” Zoro felt his ears heat up.

“I was at work…” He sounded his throat. “Mihawk had business at one of Ivankov’s brothels, the cook…he uhm…” Zeff was beginning to look green. “He’s…was? One of the dancers, for what I could gather, he’s not…you know…”

“A hooker?” The man spat. “That fool, what did he get himself into?” He shook his head.

“He kind of remembers me; he got some things about Luffy when he saw his photo and for what just happened, you also brought back memories…he will be fine.” Zoro said as the old man busied himself with gathering the ingredients to make pancakes. “He also mentioned wanting to cook a lot, like he missed it, but he did say that he had issues with that, probably whatever happening with his head…” Zeff let out a mocking laugh.

“His inability to cook has nothing to do with his head, dumbass.” The man grinned at him. “The idiot fucked up his seasoning because he quit smoking without knowing.” Zoro blinked, letting his brain process what the man said, when he did, he had no option but to laugh out loud.

“So, his mouth tasted so much like ash that now he has no idea how things taste without it?” 

“Something like that.” The man was also chucking now. “At least something good came out of this, been on his case ever since I first saw him sucking on that cancer stick.” The chef get out a long sigh. “Go back there, he must be overwhelmed…” He turned to look at Zoro. “Look after him.” The younger man felt his chest pang at his words but nodded nonetheless, moved by the old man’s trust in him.

“Always.”

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace.

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe. 

Sanji felt completely lost…in a not so bad way. He looked at his hands unable to comprehend why everyone seemed so affected by them.

 _Why am I so affected by them?_ He thought remembering the very instinctual reaction he had the moment he saw the old man. It was a weird feeling being scared but not afraid at the same time, was that even possible?

He was scared of the man’s reaction, but he knew that nothing bad was going to happen to him.

That man was scary as fuck, but he was not even close to being the monster his nightmares talked about; he could see it in his kind eyes, in his heartfelt embrace, even in his anger. That man was his father and he loved him like one’s father should, and it made his chest swollen with warmth.

“You’re blushing Sanji-kun.” The redhead angel said to him, her eyes puffy but happy.

“Like one should be in the presence of such a beauty, my darling.” He automatically spoke, giving her a tired but true smile. “How can I be friends with so many beautiful women? I must be very fortunate.” She and the blue-head giggled.

“Seems like flirting it’s in your veins Sanji-san.” Vivy smiled passing him a glass of juice. “Here, you look like your need it.”

“Thanks…” He took a drink, mostly for something to do. He liked attention, that was the one truth he knew about himself, but he was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny of this group of people. They looked like they were seeing in him far more than what he could ever see in himself, it was not fair. “I…I don’t know what to talk about.” He confessed.

“No one ever does.” Soul King Brook spoke in a kind voice. “You can ask anything you want Sanji-san, also tell us to stop if we make you uncomfortable. And like Zeff kindly said, we’re glad you’re back to us, which is the only thing that matters.”

“And that you’ll cook for us again!” Luffy yelled from the other side of the table, making the blond shrink down to himself, his blush probably deepening.

“I’ll try.” He decided to say. Judging from Zoro’s reaction to finding out about his lack of cooking skills, the others would not be happy hearing that either.

“Where did Zoro find you?” Robin asked. He looked at her and understood the _terrifying_ part Zoro talked about, she wore a small smile, but the intelligence behind her eyes, as well as her confidence sure were intimidating.

“I’m a pole dancer at Kamabakka.” His words let out such a chaotic chain of reactions, that he instantly regretted saying them.

Nami demanded money from Robin. Vivy and Kaya got so flustered that they hid their red faces behind their hands. Luffy and Chopper asked Jimbei if a pole dancer came from the North or the South Pole. Usopp demanded bleach for his ears all while asking what was his life. Brook laughed so hard he fell from his chair, Franky offered to give him tips from his stripper days…and Zoro did a marvelous spit take as he walked back to the salon with a bottle of beer in hand.

“What _were_ you doing at a strip club Zoro-kun?” Nami asked him in a overly sweet voice. 

“I was working you witch, don’t get any weird ideas.” He growled, gruffly sitting down next to Luffy, who continued to look confused.

“Hey, don’t call her like that.” Sanji frowned earning a small rueful smile from the other guy.

“You always say that.” He said and the blond had no choice but to return his grin, feeling his heartbeat pick up.

“Oh God! This is even worse!” Usopp yelled making him jump. The rest of the crew had settled down and were giving him a mirage of looks that he decided not to even try to interpret. He was too tired to go into _that_ pit.

“Mihawk had business with Ivankov.” Zoro continued explaining. “We’ve been going there for the past week, today I saw him…” He sounded his throat. “Perform.” The blush on his face was the most adorable thing in the world.

“Whoa! I bet you’re really good at it.” Nami asked in an excited voice. “I always knew you would be great at something like that, when we had ballet lessons, you always stood out.”

“Please tell me I did not take ballet, just to get girls.” Sanji chuckled having a small suspicion that that had been exactly the reason. Nami laughed out loud, confirming his theory.

“You did! But that only lasted like two seconds. You loved going in there and it actually helped you improve your Savate so it was a win-win thing. We stopped going when Bon Clay –out teacher- had to move out.” 

“My what?” 

“Savate.” Zoro spoke. “It’s a martial art you and Zeff practice. You’re a yellow glove rank.”

“You’re talking about my kicks, right?” The greenhead nodded. “So, you’re swordsman and I’m a kicker, anybody else practice weird sports like that?”

“Karate. Master black belt.” Jimbei spoke with a head inclination.

“Fencing yohohoo~” Soul King Brook said, and Sanji saved that bit of information to tell the girls at the club once he came back.

“Good old boxing.” Franky said.

“Judo.” Robin spoke much to his surprise.

“Robin can break your back with her bare hands!” Luffy complimented. 

“I’m a sharpshooter.” Usopp grinned.

“Kung Fu!” Chopper chimed in just before making an adorably excited face when Zeff walked back with a plate of pancakes.

“Bojutsu.” Nami smiled.

“Nunchaku Do.” Vivy answered.

“I’m one of the doctors that patches everyone up.” Kaya laughed. “I do prenatal yoga though.”

“An angel like you wouldn’t need more.” He smiled.

“You’re right! She has me to protect her!” Usopp spoke puffing out his chest.

“My brave hero.” She sighed kissing his massive nose, Usopp giggled looking embarrassed. Sanji sighed, they looked so happy together, almost like he had imagined him and Marimo to be.

“And you, Luffy?” He asked getting rid of that thought. No point in dwelling with what couldn’t be.

“I kick people’s butt!” He punched his hand before starting to devour a the mountain of pancakes Zeff put in front if him.

“He’s a mix martial arts lightweight champ.” Usopp explained making Sanji see the straw-hat wearing boy in a completely new light.

“Will do the heavy stuff too so I can beat Shanks!” The shorter guy proclaimed.

“The heavy stuff…you mean the heavyweight?” Sanji asked incredulous. “Aren’t you too small for that?”

“I’ll get big! That’s why I need _your_ food!” He stood up, almost knocking down the table. “But first, a toast! For Sanji!” He raised his glass.

“For Sanji!” Everybody mimicked and the blond had no choice but to smile and hope that his blush was not as deep as he felt it.

The rest of the night, passed in a blur made of the most delicious food and a lot of new data he was not sure his brain could handle. His headache was reaching worrisome levels, but he refused to let this end, he felt so good he didn’t want to go back to sleep, only to find out this had all been a dream. Only to know that he was back to being _Al_ , the nobody.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle that.

“Okay, time to call it a night.” Nami announced when Kaya’s yawns became very frequent.

“Don’t worry about me, I can sleep in the lounge if you guys want to stay longer.” The petite angel said. 

“Go rest, I’m sure the baby will appreciate it.” Sanji smiled at her baby bump.

“Yes, I also have to work tomorrow.” Usopp nodded standing up and helping his wife do the same. “I’ll come in the evening to check up on you. It’s good to have you back man.” He smiled warmly.

“Thank you, and for coming, it was a very late call after all.” 

“We’re Nakama, it’s what we do.” He waved. “See ya, guys!”

“Usopp!” Chopper jumped, probably just figuring out that the guy was leaving, he looked dead on his feet. “Mind giving me a ride?”

“Come on, campus it’s on the way.” The curly haired man nodded.

“Bye Sanji!” He moved until he was in front of Sanji. “I’ll research everything I can about amnesia, to see how we can best help you” He looked down, clearly uncomfortable. “Can I hug you?”

“Yeah, yeah..” Sanji stood up and let the kid give him a hug, a very warm and heartfelt hug.

“Thank you.” He smiled and took a step back. “I’ll try to come back tomorrow, if no, I’ll call Zeff to check up on you.” 

“We’re leaving too.” Nami spoke while she and Vivy stood up.

“Do you also want a hug?” He grinned raising his eyebrow. 

“Yes we do.” Sanji was barely registering her words, when both girls hugged him.

“Welcome back Sanji-kun!” Nami said taking a step back. “Vivy has work tomorrow, but I’ll come looking for you to go to lunch.”

“Count me in.” Robin talked, also looking ready to leave. “We have so much to talk about.”

“Yes of course, I’ll see you here. Thanks!” He accepted Robin’s small kiss on his cheek, Franky’s _SUPER!_ pat on the back, Brook’s promise to write him a song and Jimbei’s quiet assurance that things would be okay, and before he could register it, he was at the door waving them all good bye.

“Boys, go to bed and don’t bother the staff in the morning” Zeff comanded once they were back inside and had cleaned up the table. He walked to Sanji, squeezed his shoulder and then went to a staff-only back door.

“I’m going too.” Zoro let them know. Sanji felt his chest contract. Like a fool he had thought that the greenhead would sleep there for that night. He wasn’t afraid of the people he might find in the morning, but Marimo’s aura was enough to make him feel grounded and safe, something he desperately wanted.

“Will…will I see you tomorrow? He asked in a small voice.

“Don’t know, depends on my job.” He shruggled, so fucking nonchalant and uninterested.

_Shouldn’t have given him that last kiss._

“Okay…take care!” He waved, looking at him walk away from him. The man only nodded and got out of the restaurant, like he couldn’t handle much more of this fiasco. 

It shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did.

“Come on, time to sleep.” Luffy took his hand and guided him through the back of the restaurant, until the reached his old room. “Ready.” 

“Don’t know.”

“We’re just going to sleep, you don’t need to worry about the guy that used to live here.” The guy shrugged. “There’s no hurry.” He opened the door and ran in, jumping to the queen bed in a swift motion. “We’ll take care of you.” He mumbled already partly asleep.

Sanji followed him in, deciding to not look around much, as he knew he was not in the correct mindset for that fuckery. So, he put away his shoes and laid next to Luffy.

“Everything will be okay, you’ll see.” The other whispered right before beginning to snore.

God, he sure hoped so.

I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear

Don't tear me down  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You're the best!!
> 
> Songs used so far:
> 
> Oh lord - In this moment  
> Wicked Game - Corey Taylor version  
> I get off - Halestorm  
> All I need - Within Temptation


	5. Hey Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oi Sanji! Can we can go to Iva-san’s place so you can show me the Pole thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait what? Another chapter?
> 
> You don't get used to this...I shoudn't get used to this.
> 
> Thanks for your kind words!!

**Chapter 5: Hey Brother**

Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover  
Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

**Seven years ago**  
The only time Nami lost a bet, was to Luffy. He was the reason she got angry on an almost daily basis, so she was not surprised he carried out yet another set of problems to her. This time, being in the name of dumbass-Zoro and idiot-Sanji.

“I bet Sanji’s not coming.” She said rolling her eyes. Viola had a dance recital that same day, no matter if these were the finals for Zoro, Sanji would never leave a lady hanging.

“I say fifty. He’ll be here.” Luffy grinned. Nami frowned, she had not been making a serious bet but she also knew that there was no way she was going to lose, so she grinned already savoring her win.

“Deal.”

“You’ll lose Nami, there’s no way Sanji misses this.” Luffy said while he had his finger almost all the way to his brain.

“Gross! Stop picking your nose! Let’s say we shook on it, I’m not touching you.” She pushed him away from her and the idiot just laughed and crossed his arms behind his head.

The two of them, plus Usopp and Chopper, came to the stadium where the kendo finals were going on. It was a pretty important thing, as Zoro was the only Yondan to compete, in a competition filled with sixth or seven leveled kenshis. There were talks about him and world championships and all that. Nami was already thinking about ways to make money using her friend’s newfound fame.

“Zoro was on TV! He looked so cool!” Chopper said while he and Usopp took seats.

“It was an interview. Good thing they have TVs on the hallways, the restroom lines were so long!” Usopp complained. “Where’s Sanji?”

“Viola has a dance recital, he’s...” Nami answered before being interrupted by a big commotion behind them.

“FUCKING MADE IT!” Sanji’s voice yelled. They all turned to see the blond jumping to apologize to an old lady, probably for scaring her. Nami gaped at him, he looked haggard, his hair was all messed up and he had the same clothes as the day before. What?

“Sanji!” Luffy stood up and waved with his arms.

“Hey guys!” The cook greeted once he arrived at their row and they shuffled to make way, he sat between her and Luffy. Nami was still shocked about his appearance. Did Viola dump him the night before? Yeah, that was probably the only explanation, and the not so subtle reek of alcohol coming from him, only confirmed it. “Is Zoro’s match next?”

“Two more.” Luffy answered and put his hand in front of the red head, in exactly the same way she did every time she won a bet. Begrudgingly, Nami paid up. The idiot looked way too happy for beating her. She even heard Usopp mumble something about the laws of the universe being broken, she agreed, that was so not right.

“But what about Viola?” She asked, desperate to know where she’d gone wrong.

“We broke up, but let’s not talk about unhappy things.” Was his terse explanation. “Who’s his opponent?”

“A guy named Kaku…” Usopp began to say.

“What do you mean you broke up! What did you do? You guys looked so happy!” She demanded.

“ _I_ broke up with her.” This was enough to quiet her down, and everybody else in the group. Just then, they noticed the irritated marks in the blond’s eyes, evidence of a very bad night. “I will not talk behind a lady’s back, so just…” He looked down and gulped. “It was my choice…please don’t ask me more about it.” 

_The award for bitch of the day goes to…me._ Nami thought feeling guilty.

“Sorry.” She put her hand on his shoulder, and it was testament of his down mood that he simply smiled at her and went back to watch the current fight.

Zoro’s match passed in a blur of high blood pressure and so many emotions that Nami refused to think back to it. The good thing was that he had won, that that jackass Kaku was done for, and that they could all go eat and celebrate. She thanked whatever god that with this fight, the tournament season was over. She hated seeing her boys compete, it was too stressful. 

Even Sanji appeared a little better, though he still had that faraway, melancholic look on his eyes. 

“Zoro!” Chopper ran to hug the swordsman, who looked very tired but also had a satisfied smile on his face. “You looked so cool!”

“Thanks.” He laughed walking to the rest of the group. “Thank you for coming.” His eyes traveled through all of them until they froze on the blond, two small patches of red appearing on his ears. Nami’s heart broke a little, that was something doomed to fail.

“Pretty good fight, for a guy that wears a belly warmer.” Sanji spoke. Nami raised her eyebrow noticing a lack of ill intent in his words, they even sounded quite playful.

“Fuck you, pervert cook!” Zoro answered completely missing the change in tone in the blond’s jab. “At least I know how to fight for real, not just kick shit up.” 

“Fuck _you_ cactus head! I can kick your ass anytime.” 

“Name the date, curly. Be sure to tell your girlfriend so she can kiss your sorry ass once I’m done with you.” At this, the whole crew cringed looking at Sanji. He looked shaken, the bit of good mood he had achieved, melted away from him. “What? Nothing to say?”

“She’s not my girlfriend anymore.” Zoro blinked and raised his eyebrow, an ugly sneer on his face.

“Heh, did she finally realize what kind of trash she was letting into her skirt?” His words were not too far from what they normally said to each other, but this time, there was poison behind them. And not only that, Viola wasn’t just another one of Sanji’s dates, she had been important enough to leave him this shaken up.

Zoro had just crossed whatever line they had for each other.

Sanji pressed his mouth, barely hiding the small tremble of his lips, before turning to her. “I just remembered I have some important business to attend to, you must excuse me my lady.” His smile was so pathetic, she could only nod and watch him run from them.

“What?” Zoro asked when he realized he was receiving glares from everybody.

“You’re so insensitive sometimes.” Nami huffed. And women were supposed to be the dramatic ones!

“Zoro.” Luffy spoke in an eerie quiet voice. They looked at each other and did that weird thing where they communicated without saying anything. Freaky dumbass telepathy as Usopp had named it.

“Fine…” The greenhead sighed looking at where the other had run off to. “But not now, if I get close he’ll break my face.”

“I’ll go.” Nami sighed. Stupid, stupid boys. “Congrats, I knew you would beat that guy’s ass.” Zoro nodded, looking grateful. She turned back and ran to the exit, hoping that Sanji would still be around there. 

_There’s so many people._ She complained in her head. He was nowhere in sight, so she pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

His stupid Avril Lavigne ringtone sounded just behind her.

She turned and saw his tragic self, sitting against the wall, the picture of dejection and drama. He was looking at her, like someone looked at his death sentence. He had never looked at her like that and she didn’t like it.

“Come on.” She offered her hand. He looked at it and sighed.

“You don’t need to do this Nami-san, I’ll…”

“Stop the crap and get up.” She ordered, smiling in satisfaction when he didn’t lose time getting up. “There’s a nice café around here, let’s go talk.” He nodded and begrudgingly followed her.

“Sorry for ruining things.” Shit, he was so pitiful it hurt to see him.

“Not just your fault. Zoro shouldn’t have said that.” He huffed.

“He’s hurting because of me. I don’t know how to fix it…and now we barely talk to each other….this is so messed up.” Nami frowned, she had noticed that they had fought less than before, as an outsider, it seemed like good news, but now that she thought about it, they did feel distant from one another. And none of them were happy about that.

“Why do you think…? OMG! Why are you blushing?” She raised her eyebrows surprised by his reaction. This she had to know. “Sanji-kun, tell me.” They arrived to the small café, it was secluded and it had the best chocolate truffles she had ever tasted. In addition, the owner was an adorable girl that she knew would make Sanji’s day a little bit happier.

“He uhm…” A tomato. That was his face now. She had NEVER seen him like this. He sounded his throat when they arrived at the counter. “Hello.” He gave the cashier a boyish smile, totally masking his current mood. Sometimes it was easy to forget how good of an actor he could be. “One double espresso and a pecan pie for me, please.”

“A mocha cappuccino and two cholate truffles, too.” Nami smiled pulling out her card. “This should cover all of it.”

“What? Nami-san, I couldn’t…” He tried to stop her.

“Nope, pay me with information goldy locks.” Sanji looked to the side while trying to hide a contrite smile, a face he only made when he wanted to roll his eyes at her but his upbringing prevented him to do it. She always thought it was adorable. They made their way to a table in the back and sat down. “Go on.” She prompted.

“He-saw-me-and-Viola-having-sex.” He spoke so fast she barely understood, but once her brain could make up his muddled words, she winced in sympathy. “I know he…” Sanji opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sounded his throat and looked to the side, tried again with the same result. At the end, he just looked at her in the eye, his stare begging her to understand. “…I _know_.” _Oh shit._ “God, he’s so…it’s hard not to notice.” Sanji shrunk into himself. “I just…if it were me seeing someone I…” He shook his head. “What I mean is that I get it. I get why he can’t see my face and I understand…” 

“What happened with Viola?” _And why is your breakup linked to Zoro?_

“Last night we had a fight. We’ve been having them more frequently, but yesterday it was just too much. I really like her, she’s so perfect! But…”

“Not perfect for you.” Sanji nodded, looking defeated. Just then, their things arrived, it all looked so good! She hoped that good food would raise his spirits. “What was the fight about?” She took a sip.

“My feelings for Zoro.” She spat all over the blond.

“WHAT?” Nami yelled, watching him dry himself with a napkin. “Sanji Black, what?”

“I know…” He whined passing his hands through his hair. “I know and I don’t know. That’s the issue!” She gaped at him feeling like her brain was going to collapse. 

_Nami, put yourself together._

She took a deep breath and tried to start thinking about the information she had.

1\. Zoro had been in love with Sanji since forever. So long in fact, that she and Usopp had called off the bet about him confessing.

2\. Sanji was a ladies man, he had always loved women, she would know if he had been faking his attraction.

3\. Sanji had feelings for Zoro? Enough to break up with his dream girlfriend? WHAT?

“Is it just Zoro, or other guys too?” She asked, he shrugged.

“I don’t know.” He looked at the cup between his hands. “I don’t want to make Zoro into an experiment, not when I know how…” He sighed harshly. “Be it as a friend or as something else, he’s too important to hurt just because I have to figure stuff out.” 

“You both seemed pretty hurt to me.” 

“It’s hard…” He took a bite of his pie, thankfully raising his eyebrows in appreciation. A win at least. “I want to go back to how things have always been, but I can’t.” He frowned. “I don’t want to be a selfish asshole. But I don’t know how to behave around him.” Nami considered his words, she saw his point and understood his dilemma. He didn’t want to say anything to Zoro, to not give him hope while he still had to figure things out. It was a very sensible thing to do, the issue was the time in-between. 

“I’m dating Vivy.” And now was Sanji’s turn to give a spit take. Thankfully, he had the reflexes of a cat and managed to avoid hitting her completely. He incorporated and she had to roll her eyes at the stupid look on his face. Yeah, this one was not gay at all, he probably was either bi or pan. “Stop thinking dirty stuff Sanji-kun, or I’ll charge you.” He shook his head looking sheepish.

“Sorry.” He sounded his throat. “Uh…congrats? You guys make a beautiful couple.”

“I’m not telling you to compliment me, idiot.” She laughed. “I wanted to return your trust and also, let you know that while I’m sure of my sexuality, she did struggle a little. She made me wait, so I see your point.” Nami sighed. “You know you’re important to him, don’t push him too far.”

“Thank you and I’ll try.” He smiled looking drained. Nami mirrored him and thought that she had never felt this close to him, she was glad they had this talk. They had reached zero solutions, but sometimes people just needed to let out some secrets. “This pie is very good by the way!”

“I know right! Pudding it’s a magnificent baker, you should trade recipes with her.”

What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother, I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister, I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover  
Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

**Present day**  
“Don’t go.” Nami whined when she felt Vivy’s goodbye kiss. She was still in bed, refusing to become a functioning human just yet.

“I have a meeting with the board; you know I can’t miss those.” Her girlfriend said, moving to kiss her forehead. “Say hi to Robin and Sanji for me.” Nami’s face feel as her chest grew heavy. She hated this so much.

“I had nightmares about his hands.” She murmured, pushing her fingers to her eyes.

“I know. I heard you moving around at night.” Vivy began playing with her hair. It felt really good. “He’s not okay.”

“Of course he isn’t!” Nami punched her pillow. “That idiot! Why didn’t he tell us where he was going? Two years of worrying and he comes back all fucked up and argh! I hate him so much.”

“Just be there for him. He must be completely lost at this point; you two have always been close. I know you’re the one that can help him figure himself out.” 

“If I knew him that well, I would’ve known where he was.” She glared at the bluehead. Vivy simply stared at her, knowing that she was getting worked up for nothing. It was no use now, maybe she could demand explanations when Sanji gained back his memories, but for now, all this was pointless. “I hate that look.”

“You should love it. You put it on me most of the time.” The princess laughed standing up. “Try to go back to sleep. Love you” Nami sighed and returned her words smiling a little. Some time later, and after moving around a lot, she decided to stop wasting time and be productive; so she got up, busied herself with house chores, laundry and cooking dinner for the evening. The day moved on quickly, and before she knew it, it was time to head to the Baratie.

“Hi, Nami!” One of the waiters greeted her.

“Hi! I’m looking for Sanji.” He grimaced and pointed at the kitchen’s door.

“Be careful, it’s like a war zone.” Nami rolled her eyes; of course, they were already wreaking havoc.

“Thanks!” She walked to the door and the first thing she saw, was Zeff and Sanji arguing in front of the stove. Luffy was still there, laughing at them and trying to sneak a bite to a plate of ribs not too far from the table.

“This tastes like shit.” Zeff was saying. “Too mucho salt!”

“You told me to add more to it!” Sanji was defending himself.

“You have to taste it on your own, not wait until I tell you to add something! What kind of idiot are you?”

“The one you raised, old man!”

“Poor job I did at that, didn’t I?”

“Oh my God! How is that the drag queens were less overbearing than you?”

“No wonder you felt at home, you melodramatic child! Now hurry up, it’s lunch time and you’re the one that asked for my help.” He took the pan from the stove and poured it all in a plate in front of Luffy, who gladly started eating it. “Vegetable stew. One more time. And fucking taste it, idiot.” Sanji groaned and continued to work.

“How long have they been like this?” She asked Carne.

“All fucking morning. It’s like I’m in the past again, I’ll have nightmares for weeks.” He answered looking way too happy to take his words seriously. 

“Hey Nami!” Luffy greeted waving at her.

“Good day, Nami-san!” Sanji jumped and smiled at her.

“Eyes on the food!” Zeff commanded before giving her a nod. “We’ll be done in fifteen, take a seat.”

“Thanks.” She sat next to Luffy and amused herself watching the blond cook. His expression looked a lot more troubled now than before, but still happy. He was like a little kid figuring out how his new toys worked. “How’s he doing?” She asked Luffy.

“Good. Still weird but he’ll get over it.” He commented, already cleaning the plate with a piece of bread. “Where are you taking us?”

“I believe my invitation was for Sanji only.”

“Nah, I’ll go too.” He gave her a mischievous smile. “Oi Sanji! Can we can go to Iva-san’s place so you can show me the Pole thing?”

“That actually sounds like a good idea.” Nami giggled. She wanted to see that too. “Besides, I think it would be good for you to have a moment in the place you actually know, Sanji-kun.”

“Thank you Nami-dear! Wait, Luffy how do you know I call Ivankov like that?” Sanji asked looking confused.

“Like what?” The idiot asked already looking way too distracted to understand what they were saying to him.

“Ivankov…” Zeff hit him with a rolled newspaper, before pointing at the stove.

“Bad cooks don’t get to talk while making food.” The old man reprehended.

“Hello Nami, Luffy, Sanji. Good day Zeff-san.” Robin greeted walking into the chaos.

“Hi Robin-san!” Sanji welcomed, this time not taking his eyes from the pan. The others hello-ed back.

“What is this I hear about a pole?” She inquired, her smile growing bigger when Sanji’s neck turned a darker shade of red as the guys from the kitchen struggled to contain their laughs.

“I’ll take you there.” He conceded sounding his throat. “I AM NOT ASHAMED!” He yelled, clearly a warning to the other cooks. “And I want to see the girls and Iva-san, tell them about you guys and who I really am.”

“Give them this, while you’re at it.” Zeff spoke, putting up a big basket and filling it with various breads and containers. “I would like to go in person, one day, if you are okay with that. Not now, because we’re full but…one day.” Sanji smiled.

“Don’t get mushy on me, old man.”

“Shut up, they saved your ass. Of course I’m allowed to be thankful.” Another newspaper hit. “Eyes on the food!”

Nami giggled seeing father and son interact, she had missed this. This kitchen had been way too quiet these past years. And sure enough, fifteen minutes later, a steaming plate of stew was delivered to her seat. She smelled it feeling her mouth water, oh yes, Sanji’s food was something special.

“Let me know the truth, don’t sugarcoat it.” Sanji requested, nervously twisting a cloth between his hands.

The three of them took a spoonful. 

“Shit! Nami-san don’t eat it if it’s that bad!” The cook exclaimed in panic, seeing her eyes tear up. The redhead laughed and cleaned her eyes.

“Welcome home, Sanji-kun.” Nami said before eating a little more. 

It was perfect.

What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother, I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister, I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very excited for what's next. Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Songs used so far:
> 
> Oh Lord - In This Moment  
> Wicked Game - Corey Taylor version  
> I get off - Halestorm  
> All I need - Within Temptation  
> Hey Brother - Avicii


	6. Where I belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…You’re insufferable.” 
> 
> Silence.
> 
> “I don’t know what that means.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think about movie Gold, you'll get what I mean.

**Chapter 6: Where I Belong**

Without truth  
We lose  
Yet we want to spare the feelings of those we love  
Don't cry  
We've all lied  
But there is always room for forgiveness my friend

So don't treat me bad just be glad I am strong  
I know where I belong  
And soon you will see we are blessed and complete  
There's a place here for you with me.

**Five years ago**  
“Can’t you sit still for one second?!” Zoro huffed at Law’s yell. They were currently waiting for the girls to get ready. It was Franky and Robin’s wedding day, a small ceremony at the Nerfertari garden with all their friends…and the women just seemed keen in making them run late.

Sanji was late too, but he was anal like that.

“But Torao! I’m excited! How can you just stand there all moody looking when our friends are getting _married_?” Was the idiot’s response. If he had his eyes open, Zoro would’ve rolled them. 

“What’s so exciting about signing a lifelong contract? And they’re your friends, not mine.”

“Yes they are, and it’s a new adventure! Shanks says that it’s the best one he had!”

“Spending your life tied to a person it’s not fun.”

“It is when it’s the _right_ person.”

“That sounds awfully romantic. I rather be by myself.”

“That sounds way more painful to me.” 

“You risk too much keeping people close, just because you don’t want to be lonely.”

“If you don't take risks, you can't create a future.” _Damn, Captain. Let it on him._

“…You’re insufferable.” 

Silence.

“I don’t know what that means.” 

Zoro couldn’t help but laugh at this. He opened his eyes, only to see his friend pouting, two small patches of red appearing on his face. He was wearing a navy shirt, white vest and formal shorts, his trusty hat on his back. Law, for his part, was wearing a three-piece black suit, with a black tie and shirt. Zoro had allowed Nami to dress him, and he kind of liked the choice, it was also a three piece suit, except that the vest, tie and jacket were white, while the shirt and pants a deep navy.

“It means he’s attracted to your dumb-ass but it’s not happy about it.” He answered making Luffy laugh and Law glare at him.

“Stop putting words in my mouth, Roronoa.” Law warned.

“Sorry, forgot you rather put _something_ else in it.” If glares could kill, Law would’ve destroyed him by now. Luckily, they couldn’t and Zoro was having too much fun to stop.

“What do you want to put in your mouth Torao? Is it meaty?” Luffy asked. And honestly, Zoro knew his friend was an airhead sometimes, but this one took the cake.

“Yes, it is.” Zoro grinned seeing the mighty Surgeon of Death sputter, unable to hide his blush.

“What is it? Can I see it?” Luffy stood up and walked to the small sofa where the other man was sitting.

“N-no, you can’t.” The doctor pushed himself back, like he could escape Luffy’s questions like that.

“Look alive assholes, it’s time!” Sanji announced opening the door of the cot they were currently waiting on, saving Law of more mortification.

“Hi guys!” Usopp greeted, followed by Chopper and Jimbe.

“You all look so good!” Chopper gushed, fixing his small purple bow. He was wearing the same attire as Luffy, except that he wore a top hat, much like the one his father had given him. Usopp was wearing a long white coat, a white hat, stripped vest, blue shirt, and navy pants. Jimbei’s kimono was navy with white accents, complimenting the full look of the rest of the crew.

And Sanji…Sanji was not fair to his sanity. 

A three-piece white suit should not be that hot. Those open buttons on his shirt should not be that hot, hell, the fucking blue handkerchief should not make his fucking blue eyes pop like it did. It was so unfair that Zoro simply frowned at the blond, cursing whatever deity that seemed to hate him.

“When is it starting? I’m hungry!” Luffy complained, sitting on the armrest next to Law. 

“Brook-san said that they would be ready in about five…” Jimbe began explaining before Sanji interrupted him.

“YOU’RE WEARING GLASSES!” The idiot cook announced, pointing at Zoro. 

“And you’re a pervert cook, what’s new?” He deadpanned.

“B-but…y-you…since when?” He stammered, looking outraged.

“Why do you care curly-brow?” The swordsman asked, genuinely curious about the other’s reaction. He was sure he had worn glasses before.

“I don’t!” Sanji exclaimed before walking to the other end of the room, pointedly looking through the window. The rest of the guys simply sighed at their weird interaction. Zoro refrained from rolling his eyes, that guy was going to be the death of him.

“Is Brook with Franky?” Luffy asked Jimbe.

“Yes, him and Iceburg-kun are there.” The man confirmed. “They must be ready now, so it’s our cue to leave.”

“YES!” Luffy took Law’s hand and ran out the door, letting the rest follow suit. Zoro got out and looked around, only to spot Perona waving at him.

“Zoro-chan!” She greeted walking to him. Her pink dress flowing. “Out of jail I see.” she giggled. “You all looked like cute puppies in their cages.”

“Don’t mock me, you ass.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault Nami’s so paranoid.”

“It kind of is. We all know you and Straw-hat get in an awful lot of trouble most of the time. It was a good idea to detain you.” She patted his cheek mockingly. “But don’t worry, I’m not telling Mihawk-sama that you were a bad boy.”

“If anybody is a bad boy that needs punishment, it’s me, my lady.” Of fucking course Sanji had sniffed out a girl as soon as he was out of the cot.

“Fuck off, cook.” Zoro growled, not in the mood to see his date stolen by the Casanova.

“Hey! Don’t talk like that in front of a lady!” He reprehended.

“Excuse me.” Perona claimed as Zoro internally winced. One fatidic night, where they both had gotten drunk waiting for Mihawk to finish business, he had told her about his hopeless crush -that bitch had the ability to make everyone tell her their deepest secrets and fears- so, Zoro was not very comfortable seeing her interact with the cook, he never knew what to expect. “I’m already taken; kindly leave me and my date alone.” She took Zoro’s arm.

“Wait, what?” Sanji widen his eyes, taking a step back. “Are you here…together?” 

“Yes, that’s what a date means.” She glared at him. “Now come on honey bunny, time for the ceremony.” She made him walk to the reception area, leaving the cook behind. “And that is how you handle things.” Zoro had no clue what had been handled, but Sanji’s stunned look was weirdly satisfying.

 _Serves him right._ He thought.

They took their seats, Zoro noticed that other than them, most of the guests were members of the Franky family or workers at Galley-la. Franky, attired with his huge white ensemble and hair as blue as ever, was standing tall at the altar, his smile reaching _super_ levels of bright. Iceburg next to him, looked like he would cry at any moment and Brook was already crying at the piano.

A beautiful melody began to play, and the bride made her entrance.

“She’s stunning.” Perona whispered and he could only nod. Robin was a special kind of woman, one that had built a tough personality and a weird sense of humor due to her harsh upbringing, but at the same time, she was warm and thoughtful, the wise figure their crazy group of misfits had needed. They all loved her dearly and knowing that one of their own, had been the one deserving of her love, was great sensation…and Franky was just awesome, so if anybody could handle Robin’s unusual brand of crazy, it was him.

The ceremony passed, filled with tears from most of his friends, SUPER declarations of love and heartfelt promises, as well as a deep sense of _just-right_ around them. Once the official stuff was over, Luffy proclaimed that it was time to party…and party they did.

Food in industrial quantities, music for all tastes and lots of booze. 

“Hey, you can actually dance! Who would’ve thought?” The pinkhead laughed as they moved in the floor.

“I’m not a graceless monkey, like you seem to believe!” He rolled his eyes good naturally. He was glad he had decided to ask her to accompany him. He knew her from his work with Mihawk, she was a crazy girl that talked for both of them and didn’t ask much of him, so she was pretty safe to be around, no weird feelings involved. 

The greenhead took her hand and had her spin around…the truth was that he had taken dance lessons from Robin, with the idiotic hope that one time they could be useful with the cook, how naïve and stupid he had been. But well, they were giving him a good time now, so he guessed he couldn’t complain much.

“How can you mix red wine with _that_?!” A slurred yelled caught his attention. He moved to see Sanji towering over a scared waiter. “And you call yourself a waiter?!” Zoro frowned and walked to him, noticing the increasing panic in the poor guy’s face.

“Hey, leave him alone.” Zoro said, getting in front of the blond and the other guy. “Go, I’ll handle his drunk ass…” The guy nodded and ran away from them.

“You wish you could handle my ass!” Sanji declared, pushing his finger to his chest. “And I was explaining to him that red wine does not go with fish! How can he not know that?”

“You are scaring the staff…” The asshole turned around and walked away.

“Fuck off Marimo, go to your date and leave me alone.” Zoro watched him go, there was something going on with him, it was not his style to get prissy with the staff.

“He’s such an ass.” Perona spoke, standing next to him.

“Not always.” The swordsman said. “There’s something going on.”

“Well, whatever it is, it’s his problem. Come on, I like this song!” She pulled him back to the dance floor.

Not being able to help himself, Zoro subtly kept an eye on the drunk idiot. He was definitely not behaving like himself, where he would normally be all over the dance floor, being the soul of the party and twirling around every girl he saw, he was now sitting at a table, drinking. Yes, he had done the obligatory dance with Robin, Nami and Vivy, but as soon as they had returned to their respective couples, he had ran off to continue drinking.

Now, one guy was sitting awfully close to him…touching his leg…and hair…and _what the fuck, cook? Kick his ass away from you!_

“Just go.” Perona rolled her eyes. “That guy looks like he wants to eat your blondie alive.” Not losing time, he walked to their table, crossing his arms and glaring at the guy.

“Need anything?” The man asked, challenging. Clearly a new guy at Galley-la, probably not having any idea whom he was dealing with.

“You, away from him.” Zoro growled.

“Says who?” Sanji slurred, his eyes glassy and an unsettling smile on his face. “I like the attention and I don’t like weed, so the one that should be away from me, it’s Marimo-kun!” He chuckled, clearly thinking that he was funny.

“He’s a guy!” Zoro felt compelled to say.

“So am I, what’s your point?” At this, the guy grinned, like he had won whatever game they were playing and fucking put his hands on the cook’s tights.

“How about we get away, gorgeous?” He asked. Zoro felt his chest grow tight as a faint blush covered Sanji’s face. The blond nodded and got up, letting the man take his hand.

“Stop worrying about me Marimo, go dance with your beautiful lady.” He smiled, that fucking weird smile again, and walked away.

With a fucking guy.

“Sake and tequila.” Perona said, pushing him to the other side. “Let’s drown this in tequila. Tons of tequila.”

So don't treat me bad just be glad I am strong  
I know where I belong  
And soon you will see we are blessed and complete  
There's a place here for you with me

Shine  
You're fine  
See I will always have a smile for you my love  
And still  
We will  
Be okay and along the way we'll learn a thing or two.

**Present day.**  
“It stinks like a distillery and dead people here.” Zoro groaned hearing that voice. Why was she here? “Mihawk sent me to fetch you, come on. Look alive!” Perona kept talking, moving around the room.

 _So loud._ He thought before wincing. His head was killing him.

“I thought you were fucking the sexy blond from last night, did he ditch you? Is that why you look like your boyfriend dumped you?” She laughed that annoying laugh of hers. “Well, that would be if you ever managed to go past one night stands.”

“Fuck off.” Zoro growled, putting his pillow above his head. “Go away.”

“I’ll go when you go.” She walked to stand next to him and patted his back. “Come on! It’s making _me_ sad to see you like this.” Knowing that there was no way that crazy woman was letting him sleep more; the greenhead got up and walked to the shower. “Atta boy!” 

Zoro stood under the stream. He felt like shit, and not just for his massive hangover. His brain was in constant turmoil. He was so confused, he felt happy that Sanji was back, that was a given, but he also felt frustrated. He had expected to have a minimal explanation about where he’d been, just to know that he had been okay, that there had been a good reason to abandon them like he had done.

He couldn’t do that now. 

Also, to make his life a little more difficult, this Sanji, the one that danced like the devil and wasn’t fazed about being surrounded by drag queens, had been convinced that they were _a thing_. How the fuck had that even happened? What kind of memories did he have, to be so convinced that they…? It made no sense. Sanji and him had had a shit relationship, not anything remotely romantic.

_I know this for sure: Me, your fucking Sanji or whoever I decide to be, could never hate you._

He pressed his eyes together. What did that mean? How could he be so fucking sure of this? He shook his head resolute, next time he saw him, he was going to ask exactly what he remembered about him. It was all a misunderstanding, and as soon as Sanji understood that, things could be back to how they were and this fucking confusion would end.

“Finally.” Perona complained when he walked to the kitchen, fully dressed.

“You could’ve just left, no one asked you to wait.”

“Nah-ah, Zoro-chan. You’re easily misplaced, so I rather take you personally to the boss man, or he will frown and silently complain when you get lost and arrive even later than expected.” She walked to him and began pushing him out. “Come on, come on.” They got out of his apartment and inside Perona’s little sedan. He closed his eyes and simply drowned out the sound of her horrible music. 

Fuck, he shouldn’t have drank that much.

“Zoro-chan?” He grunted in response. “I don’t like it when you’re sad, you’re not fun to tease.”

“Then I guess I better stay like this.” 

“See, exactly my point.” She huffed. “But really, what happened last night? You’re normally not interested in hookers.”

“He’s not a hooker.” 

“Oh-oh, someone’s touchy.” Perona singsonged. “Do you have a crush on the sexy pole dancer?” The swordsman kept quiet, knowing that that was answer enough for the pink demon. “Holy shit! Zoro! This is like Pretty woman, except he probably makes more money than you.” 

“Maybe you should work there; it would make my life so much easier.”

“Oh please, you and Mihawk alone all day? You would die of boredom.” She laughed. “But that’s good news; maybe like this you’ll forget about _that_ guy.” 

“It’s him.” He stubbornly kept his eyes closed, weary of the imminent outburst.

“He who?”

“ _Him._ ” The car made a sudden swerve to the lateral road and a dry stop. Zoro had to put his hands forward in fear of sudden death. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!” He yelled.

“ME! ARE YOU?” She hit him in the shoulder. “Oh my God! Zoro, you’re an idiot!”

“I know! But it’s more complicated than you think!” He pushed away.

“Explain.”

“Why? I don’t owe you anything.” He glared at her.

“Oh, you don’t?” She turned off the car and crossed her arms. “I remember quite well a pathetic idiot who got his heart broken by an asshole at his friend’s wedding. I also remembered aiding said idiot in his path to drunkness to forget that asshole.” She massaged her temple. “God Zoro, you told me he said to your face that he didn’t feel the same as you. Why would you torture yourself like that?”

“He has amnesia.” 

“What is this? A telenovela?” She turned to him. “Are we sure about this? How much does he remember?”

“Just some random things. He didn’t even remember his name.” He passed his hand through his face. “And not just that, someone beat him up. His hands are so fucked up…” Zoro felt the hot burn of fury run in his veins. He could hardly think about the other’s injuries without wanting to kill someone.

He also wanted to cry, because this Sanji didn’t understand why his hands were so important, but the real Sanji, would be completely shattered by the state of them.

“Hey.” Perona put her hand on his shoulder. “I think you-SHIT!” Perona screamed and like a slow motion movie, Zoro saw a huge black Van impact them full force.

So don't treat me bad just be glad I am strong  
I know where I belong  
And soon you will see we are blessed and complete  
There's a place here for you with me

So don't treat me bad just be glad I am strong  
I know where I belong  
And soon you will see we are blessed and complete  
There's a place here for you with me. 

**Five years ago**  
“I saw your friend run off with a broken nose.” Zoro commented, trying to be nonchalant. It had not been long since their encounter at the dance floor. The green-head had done everything in his power to ignore the fact that the cook had run off with some guy. However, seeing that same guy, with a purple mark on his face and a runny nose, had been his perfect excuse to check up on the blond, whom was sitting at the beach, his jacket next to him and his shirt undone.

If the swordsman could write poetry, he knew he would use the ethereal look of the cook as inspiration for countless rhymes. Good thing he couldn’t and he only had to try to ignore the other’s beauty.

“Turns out, I’m not ready to have gay sex yet…” Sanji answered from his spot in the sand. 

_Yet?_

“Ah.” He looked away. What was he supposed to say to that?

“I’m sorry.” Sanji’s voice was a little more than a whisper.

“What for?”

“Being an ass at Robin’s wedding.” There it was, that fucking weird smile again. What did it mean? “You must be so fed up with me.”

“I’ve been fed up with you for ten years.” The cook let out a little broken chuckle and Zoro fisted his hands.

_What’s going on with you?_

“You’ve known me for ten years.”

“Exactly.”

Sanji huffed, pulled out a cigarette and kept quiet, a distant look in his eyes. Zoro shuffled on his feet, he wanted to ask, but their relationship had never been like this. They had always just _known_ what the other was thinking, he had been in tune with the cook, but the last couple of years had been so weird…so distant. He felt so lost. Sanji was not acting like himself and he had no idea what to do.

“Did you know that I have 3 brothers?” The greenhead froze. He did not know this. He was not sure if anyone did. “We’re quadruplets. Supposed to be identical.” He let out smoke and killed the fire with the sand. “I also have an older sister.” 

“Where are they?” Zoro asked.

“Last time I saw them, I was running away.” He stood up and planted himself in front of Zoro. He looked far more sober than before. His cerulean eyes looked directly into his own; they were like blue steel, hard and resolute. “You should not love me.” Zoro took a step back, stunned. “I can’t love you like you need me to. Not when…” He shook his head. “Just…don’t.” His hand made an aborted motion, but the cook restrained it, putting them on his pants. “I’m sorry.” He sounded his throat and looked away. “Good night, Marimo.” He turned around and walked down the beach, shattering any bit of hope Zoro could still have for them.

Don't treat me bad just be glad I am strong  
I know where I belong  
And soon you will see we are blessed and complete  
There's a place here for you with me

So don't treat me bad just be glad I am strong  
I know where I belong, where I belong  
And soon you will see we are blessed and complete  
There's a place here for you with me.

**Almost two years ago**  
Sanji didn’t feel his fingers.

_Fuck_

He tried to focus, but his vision swarmed.

What happened? Oh. Right. His brothers. Big Mom.

Perona.

A ragged breath. He had no idea where he was going. It hurt to breathe, his ribs yelled in agony.

_Walk, you fucking idiot. Don’t you dare stop. You need to find them._

He coughed, spitting the bitter and metallic taste of blood.

_I’m going to die._

He fell to his knees. 

A bitter chuckle left his lips. 

His head felt heavy.

_Zoro…_

A laugh became a sob.

 _I do love you._

A pair of shoes, right beside him.

Pain, so much pain.

Everything fading away.

So don't treat me bad just be glad I am strong  
I know where I belong, where I belong  
And soon you will see we are blessed and complete  
There's a place here for you with me

Don't treat me bad just be glad I am strong  
I know where I belong  
And soon you will see we are blessed and complete  
There's a place here for you with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem...this thing it's alive, has a mind of it's own and I'm not responsible for it.
> 
> Lol thanks for reading!!
> 
> Songs used so far:  
> Dear Lord - In this moment  
> Wicked Game - Corey Taylor  
> I get off - Halestorm  
> All I need - Within Temptation  
> Dear Brother - Avicii  
> Where I belong - Sia


	7. Taking over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re an ass.”
> 
> “That I am.”
> 
> “You’re a wimp.”
> 
> “Maybe…”
> 
> “Stop agreeing with everything I say.” He bumped the other with his head. He found the place very comfortable, so he kept it there.
> 
> “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like and like always, thank you so much for reading and commenting and all!!

**Chapter 7: Taking over me**

You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me.

**Four years ago**  
Zoro looked around. The whole crew was eating at Robin’s house. It was nothing special, she had invited Nami for coffee, not having in mind that Luffy had been visiting the redhead and somehow, it all escalated into a full on Straw-hat reunion.

Even the cook was there.

Zoro looked at his half-empty beer, feeling the hollowness in his chest expand. Today marked two months since he last saw the blond. He was sure that, for the last year, the idiot had been doing everything in his power to avoid him and swordsman hated this, it wasn’t like he could not accept rejection or that they hadn’t been actual good friends at one time in their lives. How could Sanji just turn away like that? Why did it seem so easy for him? They were becoming fucking strangers, not having any clue about what the other was up to unless one of their friends brought it up.

And to make things even more fucked up, today would be last day he saw Sanji and the crew in a fucking long time. He was sure it would do him good, and that he needed to stop being a wimp and get over his god forsaken infatuation, because no one wanted his love, not even himself. However, even now that they barely interacted, he could be contempt with just watching Sanji. Being a flirt with the girls, being attentive with Chopper, his soft smile when he cooked…fuck, he already missed him and he was not even gone, and while the others were important too, the cook was special…he had always been.

Yet, his bags were already done, ominously awaiting his departure.

“I’m going to Wano for a while.” The swordsman spoke, thinking that the bad-aid method was the best.

“What!” Chopper jumped. “Why?”

“Master Oden invited me to train with him.”

“When are you leaving?” Robin asked, looking interested.

“Tomorrow.”

“ZORO!” Nami hit him in the shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“Because I just found out today, you witch!” He rolled his eyes at Sanji’s yell about respecting his goddess. “The guy is not the most organized person in the world; apparently he has time to take a couple of apprentices and just now remembered he also wanted me there.”

“How long will you be gone?” Luffy asked.

“He said around six months.” He shrugged. “But I’m not sure.”

“Well, you better become way stronger! I’ll train too!” Straw-hat jumped raising his fist.

“Send tons of photos!” Usopp chimed in. “I’ve always wanted to go there; they say it’s very beautiful and colorful.”

“Then the Marimo will feel right at home.” Sanji spoke from his spot in the kitchen.

“On the bright side, I will start eating real food. Not the shit a pervert cook makes.” The greenhead answered.

“Then stop eating it, you brainless seaweed!”

“I’ve already finished, want it back? Just let me take a shit and I’ll wrap it up for you.”

“You’re so disgusting!”

“Yeah, yeah. Try thinking of new insults. That one’s getting old.”

“Well you…”

“Stop!” Nami yelled. “It’s your last night here, we won’t spend it hearing you two fight.” She walked to the pantry and took out a freaking huge bottle of Sake. “I’m taking the liberty of claiming the last remaining bottle from the wedding! This night it’s to drink and have fun!” She pointed her finger at Chopper. “You can have one glass of Robin’s wine, its table wine so it should be okay.” The teen cheered, glad to be included in the grownups celebration.

“A toast, for our _SUPER_ friend! Who will rock out his swords and be the best swordsman in the world!” Franky cheered, followed by everybody else.

That was his last clear memory of that night. Between Luffy screaming, Chopper’s dancing, Usopp’s stories and Brook’s yohohoing, alcohol had hit him just the way he needed it, helping him forget all the uncertainties in his mind, letting it go fuzzy with enjoyment. Fuck he was going to miss his crew.

Much later, the rich smell of expensive cologne filled his nostrils, forcing him back to reality.

“Wha…?” He mumbled. Everything was spinning and he felt like he was walking in quicksand, except for the lean and strong body glued to his own.

“Thank fuck you’re awake. Do something useful and try using your legs, would you?” Sanji spoke. He seemed to be half carrying him somewhere. Zoro did as told and managed to make his legs work, earning a relieved sigh from the cook. “Much better.” Zoro blinked a couple of times, letting awareness come to him.

“You’re avoiding me” He claimed, surprising both of them.

_Oh well, fuck it. You get that for smelling so good, you fucking cook_

“I’m not.” Sanji said adjusting Zoro’s arm on his shoulders, his face was red.

“You are.”

“It’s the best for us.”

“Says you.”

“Yes.”

“You’re an ass.”

“That I am.”

“You’re a wimp.”

“Maybe…”

“Stop agreeing with everything I say.” He bumped the other with his head. He found the place very comfortable, so he kept it there.

“Okay.” The cook kept looking forward. He was so tense, why was he helping him if it clearly made him uncomfortable?

“…you’re so annoying.”

“I know.” Ah, a small smile. It was nice, not the best one, but it had been so long since he last saw a nice smile from him, that he felt himself fall a little bit more in love.

“I hate you.”

“I wish.” 

“Sure, you do.” Why did his lips taste like salt?

“…why did you drink like this Zoro?”

“Why do you care?” He passed a hand through his mouth, seeing his fingers moist. What…?

“You know I care.”

“Nice way of showing it.” He looked away. Huh, was that the Baratie?

“You haven’t answered.”

“Neither have you.” The cook pushed him to the entrance. They walked in silence through the sleeping restaurant, until they reached Sanji’s small apartment on the back.

It had been years since Zoro had been here. As kids, they used to have many sleepovers at each other’s places, but with time, Sanji had stopped inviting them as much, simply having dinners and then kicking them out, saying that he had to work early.

He knew it had nothing to do with work.

“Get in bed.” Zoro let himself fall in the soft covers. He heard the other walk around the room and soon enough, another body made itself comfortable next to him.

“I avoid you because you’re too important to me.” Sanji’s voice was a faint whisper, it felt raw, like something that had been ripped away from him.

“…fuck you, then.” Zoro growled, kicking off his boots. “And fuck me too, for being the idiot that loves you.”

“That makes two of us.” The greenhead refused to acknowledge those words. They didn’t matter, he was leaving and they would both forget whatever the fuck _this_ was. 

So, he closed his eyes, let exhaustion consume him and fell asleep almost instantly.

“Hey...” Zoro growled at the annoying voice, burying back in the delicious heat. He felt like he had not slept a blink. “D-Don’t do that!” The heat moved, but he grasped it harder. Too comfortable to wake up yet. “I need to pee!”

A well-aimed kick to his chin had him letting go.

“Fuck!” He complained, moving to massage it and then freezing when he realized where he was.

Sanji’s home.

“Serves you right!” The cook’s voice came from the small bathroom at the other side of the room.

_He was in Sanji’s bed._

“Cook?” 

“What?” The blond came back, wearing pajama pants and a blue t-shirt. He looked all soft and gorgeous and fuck no, why? Why did the god’s hate him?

Sanji walked to the bed and got in it.

Right next to Zoro.

Like it didn’t bother him that they were sleeping on the same bed.

“What are you doing?” The greenhead asked.

“Going to back sleep.” The cook settled down. Covers all the way to his chin, giving Zoro his back.

“But I’m here…aren’t you…?”

“You’re welcome to sleep on the floor.” His voice sounded tired and cutting. Zoro stopped talking, knowing pretty well that this was how Sanji was. He always looked after people, even at his own expense. Like now, where he was sharing bed with someone that had awkward feelings for him, someone that clearly made him uncomfortable.

Zoro sighed and winced. Fuck, his head was killing him.

Moving around, he spotted his phone on the night table next to him; he took it and looked at the hour.

“SHIT!” He jumped startling the other.

“What the hell!” The cook yelled glaring at him.

“I’m gonna miss the plane!” 

The next hour passed in an adrenaline blur of yells from the cook about being an idiot that couldn’t hold his liquor and running through the city to get his stuff, all while trying to make it to the airport on time. Good thing he had said goodbye to the others last night…he hoped. He sent a quick text anyways, there was no time to lose.

Though all the chaos, he could only think that Sanji had been by his side the whole day, it had been the most time they had spent together in years. They hadn’t talked much, but just being next to him on the taxi, felt so fucking good that really, there was no lower point to fall. He was so pathetic it should be embarrassing. 

“Passport?” The cook asked as they made their way to the check-in area.

“Yes.”

‘’Phone?”

“Yes”

“Backpack?”

“Here…”

“Katanas?”

“Cook!” Zoro yelled annoyed. “I have everything ready.”

“Sorry! For caring that you won’t end up uncommunicated or stranded in a fucking foreign airport for life!” Sanji said crossing his arms. Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“ _MR. ZORO RORONOA, FLIGHT 8539, PLEASE REPORT FOR GATE 2._ ” Both of them jumped, oh right, he was late. 

“Bye.” He said giving the other a nod, then walked to the inspection area.

“Zoro!” The cook ran to him and grasped his jacket, making him freeze in an instant. Zoro turned back, his chest thundering. “Just…” His eyes were so blue and so…scared. “Don’t take too long.”

“What?” He frowned. “Why…?” Sanji shook his head and let go.

“Have a good flight, Marimo.” The cook smiled, the same fucking smile he hated the most. Zoro opened his mouth to speak but another warning from the airline stopped him. “GO!” Sanji pushed him and he had no option but to run, he had a plane to catch.

Little he knew, that that six-month trip would turn into two long years, and that that would be the last time Zoro saw Sanji Black before he disappeared.

Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me.

**Present day**  
“Welcome home, Sanji-kun.” Nami said, with the brightest smile and tears in her eyes.

Sanji felt his chest expand.

“Thank you, Nami-san!” He yelled excited.

“You barely made edible food…” One of the cooks, Carne, said disdainfully. “Don’t get too excited pretty boy.”

“I made a beautiful woman smile and cry with my food! That is more than what you can make for _any_ woman!” Sanji defended himself, finding familiarity in the word sparring with this guy.

“Point to the pretty-boy!” Another cook yelled as the other’s laughed. Carne huffed and went back to work.

“It was very good Sanji.” Robin complimented. “A little way to what we were used to, but still, better than most.”

“Thank you for your frankness, Robin-san.” He gave her a little bow, noting that Luffy had stopped moving and had a thoughtful look on his face. “What is it?”

“Not sure.” 

“Did Zoro stay here too?” Nami asked.

“No, he went home.” Sanji answered, busing himself with cleaning up the pots and pans he had used.

“Idiot…” The redhead growled under her breath. “ _He_ should be here.”

“Why?” The blond commented, not looking up from his task. “We’re just friends. It’s the same if he’s here, or you guys or…”

“But he’s the one you remember, isn’t he?” Robin commented.

“How do you know that?” He stopped moving.

“You look at him like always.” Luffy smiled.

_Like always…_

“And how do I look at him?” He asked, expecting the airhead to shrug it off.

“Like always.” Luffy shrugged. “Like you love him.” _Well, crap._

“I must’ve had an awkward crush on him for years…” Sanji talked hoping to sound not as embarrassed as he felt. His love for Zoro seemed to be public knowledge after all, he had already endured quite a lot of bullying from the staff when they found out exactly who and how had Sanji been found.

“Both annoying idiots.” This time, it was Zeff the one speaking. The rest of the staff nodding in confirmation.

“It’s sad.”

“Very annoying.”

“You’re so bad for him…”

“The worst…”

“Poor, poor algae-kun...”

“Tell me the truth, why don’t you!” Sanji yelled, feeling his face on flames. “What is this, roast Sanji day?”

“YES!” The cooks answered in unison.

“Can’t blame them. You disappeared for years and _we_ had to deal with the fall out. It’s only fair.” The head Chef said, giving him a hard stare. “I don’t care about explanations; I raised you to do the right thing. Moreover, you did that on your own will, I trust it was not for nothing. But _he_ needs one.”

“He told me we’re just friends, why are you…?”

“Because!” Nami spoke, her fingers massaging her temple. “You two idiots have never been _just_ friends.”

“But…”

“Not things like friends with benefits, or anything like that.” She was fast to explain. “And I don’t know the whole story, but there has always been _something_ between you two.” 

“Before last night, I thought that I was dating him…the guy I remembered.” He confessed. 

“Seems natural, considering your relationship.” Robin nodded. “Did you tell him this? Is that when he said that you were just friends?”

“Yeah, it was mortifying but…I decided I didn’t care and I kissed him.” Robin chuckled. Luffy and Nami yelled. Zeff mumbled something about _fucking kids_ and _I knew he had it in him_. Carne cursed as he burned his finger and a small chaotic chain of reactions spread through the kitchen…there was even a small explosion in one of the stoves.

“Don’t drop bombs like that!”

“I was handling knives, you idiot!”

“Did he faint?”

“The plate was almost finished!”

“He definitely fainted!”

“We need details! It’s only fair!”

“Pay up! I knew he would be the first one to kiss!” Nami cheered, pointing at different places in the kitchen.

“Last night, you won a bet about me being a dancer, now this one. Nami-san, in how many bets am I involved?” Sanji asked.

“Do you really want to know?” She asked, a sweet and dangerous smile on her face. Behind her, Luffy and Robin shook their heads fervently.

“…I better not.”

“Good choice.” Nami grinned as one of the cooks walked and passed her a fistful of bills, probably the collection of all the rest. He could swear that her eyes were shining in the shape of berries. “Come to mama!”

“Guys…” They all looked at Luffy, who was getting a little pale. “We need to get to the hospital.” He showed Nami his phone. “Zoro’s in there.”

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me.

The eggplant was not okay.

Red leg Zeff knew his son like the palm of his hand, and that idiot was not acting right.

The second he had heard about the Marimo, his eyes had glazed over in a way that made him look like a lifeless doll. 

“Eggplant.” He called out, the kid looked at him, his gaze empty.

“I was just about to…” Again, he was still. He started looking around, like he was trying to find something, but his eyes failed to focus on a single thing.

“Sanji?” 

“He likes Onigiri…I should make him some.” Sanji spoke in a monotone voice, walking to the pantry and then stopping, a look of clear confusion on his face. “He will be hungry, later…I should make some dinner…I…” This time, his friends took notice.

“Sanji?” Robin walked towards him, her eyes narrowed. “Sanji, can I touch you?” Zeff held his breath, he did not understand why she saw the need to ask, but the way his son simply stared at her, as if he could not understand her question, told him that this was some serious shit. “Here.” She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, prompting no further reaction. Then, she gently started guiding him to the staff door, where they had a small rest area for the cooks. She helped Sanji sit in the couch, then she knelt down and took off his shoes, letting him feel the cold floor under his feet.

“I…I should go...dinner” The eggplant tried to speak but the words escaped him one more time.

“Nami, take my car and go with Luffy to the hospital, I’ll stay here.” Robin commanded before looking at Zeff. “Zeff-san, I can help bring him back this time, but I believe you should seek professional help, this is not normal.” The chef nodded.

“We’ll send news as soon as we can.” Nami took the offered keys.

“I’ll leave him to you, Robin.” The straw-hat kid spoke and with one last anxious look, they walked out of the room.

“Sanji, can you hear me?” Robin spoke in a calm voice, putting a chair to sit in front of the kid. “I want you to tell me what you feel under your feet.”

“I feel…cold”

“Thank you, now what color are my eyes? Can you do that for me? What’s my eye color?”

“You…” Sanji pressed his eyes together as if he was trying to come back to them. His breath became shallow. “Your eyes…” He blinked a couple of times, before focusing on the woman in front of him. “B-blue.”

“Yes, they are. Now, what is the color of the wall behind me?” He took a couple of breaths and squared his jaw.

“Orange.” He looked pale, but more awake than before.

“Sanji, I will toss this at you, I want you to catch it and send it back, okay?” She took a small cushion and did it. The eggplant caught it and returned it, they did this exercise a couple of more times. “Good, now can you remember what you were cooking now? What does the kitchen smell like?” 

“I smell…chicken and the frying pan…tomato…” His eyes were getting less cloudy with each word, until he frowned and the blankness was back. “Zoro he…”

“Do you remember where you are?”

“Where am I?” Sanji parroted, trying to focus before his breath hitched and his eyes began tearing up.

“Son?” Zeff called him, taking a couple of steps closer.

“He…he’s dead, isn’t he?” One of the things a father hated the most, was to see their child suffer. With a son as emotional as the eggplant, Zeff had built a very good resilience at watching the idiot cry. However, nothing could prepare him for witnessing the way Sanji’s face broke after he spoke. “Dead…he’s dead and it’s on me! I didn’t make it in time! They’re both dead!” 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Robin moved until she was kneeling in front of him. The woman was the pure image of serene, clearly showing more experience in this than what he could ever have. “Who are you talking about Sanji?”

“ZORO!” He yelled, hugging himself. “HE’S DEAD! I DIDN’T MAKE IT!”

“He’s not dead.” The Eggplant shook his head.

“He is! He is. They both are. They killed them!” 

“Sanji.” She took his hands and grasped them between her own. “Zoro is alive.” He shook his head. “Zoro is alive.” He returned her grasp; his eyes were pained but finally focusing on her. “Zoro is okay” None of them knew how truthful that statement was, considering the recent news, but it seemed to be doing the trick. Robin kept whispering this, until his son seemed more subdued.

“I have to save them.” He whispered, letting his head fall. He looked exhausted.

“They’re okay, everything’s fine.” With more the soft words from the archeologist, and after a fuck ton of tears, Sanji fell asleep and Zeff felt a million years older.

Fucking kid, what had he gotten himself into?

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

Taking over me  
You're taking over me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened. This one has HARD. I had to actually do research and a timeline for it...dang.
> 
> Songs used so far:  
> Oh Lord - In this moment  
> Wicked game - Corey Taylor  
> I get off - Halestorm  
> All I need - Within Temptation  
> Hey Brother - Avicii  
> Where I belong - Sia  
> Taking over me - Evanescence


	8. Taciturn Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji’s love for Zoro started at a young age.
> 
> He’d never been sure exactly when his heart decided that the algae would become the most important person in his life, but once it did, once he acknowledged this, it became one more truth he knew about himself.
> 
> Sanji liked to cook.
> 
> Sanji liked women.
> 
> Sanji loved Zoro.
> 
> Simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Researching swear words for Sanji's little poopy mouth was fun.

**Chapter 8: Taciturn Pt. 1**

Across the sea to you  
I've left myself deserted here again  
Across the sea to you  
My pieces are too broken now to mend

In the middle  
Under a cold black sky  
The sun will only burn for you and I  
In the moment  
Before I lose my mind  
These hours don't mean anything this time.

Sanji’s love for Zoro started at a young age.

He’d never been sure exactly when his heart decided that the algae would become the most important person in his life, but once it did, once he acknowledged this, it became one more truth he knew about himself.

Sanji liked to cook.

Sanji liked women.

Sanji loved Zoro. 

Simple as that, and it hand’t been like one day _BAM!_ He was in love. No, there were a million little moments that he treasured, that had shaped up the feeling that filled him to this day; and even in the past, when he had no idea what it was…there had always been something about Zoro that didn’t fail to make him pause.

Like that one night, fifteen years ago, where he first understood that that dirty and frowny kid he’d met, was not all brawl and sweat, as he also had a kind and protective soul that Sanji wanted to keep close for eternity.

**_Fifteen years ago._ **  
_Pathetic_

_You’re a waste of space._

_Defective_

_It would be better if you were dead._

_Weak_

_Maybe we should just kill you now_

_Failure_

_Mom died because of you._

“NO!” Sanji screamed, sitting up.

_A nightmare._

He looked around. He was in the living room. Right, they had a sleep over. 

Luffy was snoring at his left, spread out like a starfish, one of his legs hooked into one of Sanji’s. He seemed unperturbed about his sudden awakening. Good. Now the only one was…

“Are you okay?” Not daring to look at the kid to his right, he hurriedly went back down and pulled the covers over his head. He wanted to cry, he didn’t want to go back to sleep and he surely did not want to talk to Zoro right now. “Idiot.” The other whispered into the night. Sanji’s lip trembled, he knew that, he knew he was weak and a failure and…

A body moved next to him and suddenly a pair of arms embraced him, cocooned in his blanket refuge.

“I hate nightmares too.” Sanji’s breath hitched before the waterfalls began. It was the first time in his life someone told him this. His siblings had always made fun of him and Zeff, while being the best dad in the world, was not a man of many words. 

So, he cried, cried and cried until the air became too thick to continue hidden.

“I need to breathe.” He declared, pushing away the blankets. Once he was out, he kept his eyes away, he felt beyond embarrassed. Way to show weakness to the kid that loved to tease him all the time.

“Better?” Sanji pressed his eyes together. How could a smelly brute like him speak so softly?

“…thanks.” The blond nodded, freezing when a clumsy set of fingers traced his cheek, cleaning away his tears. Feeling his face burn, Sanji used his sleeves to get rid of the excess of snot and moisture. There, his face was clean…why did Zoro continue caressing his cheek? Why wasn’t Sanji kicking him away? Why did it feel so good?

Why was his heart beating so loud?

“MEAT!” Both of them jumped when a weight suddenly dropped on top of them. A Luffy shaped weight. “Sanji…food.” The idiot mumbled as he laid across of the two boys.

Sanji gazed at the Marimo, a pair of amused brown eyes stared back at him and they couldn’t hold the urge to laugh aloud. They laughed so hard that even Luffy had woken up and joined in, until an annoyed yell from Zeff cut out their noise. Chuckling softly, Sanji borrowed back into the heat, feeling giddy and calm as the other two boys moved closer to him. They had the whole floor covered in futons; they had all the space in the world, but Sanji choose to keep quiet and let them be together, because right there, between his two friends, he felt so perfectly safe that the rest of the night passed in a dreamless sleep.

Zoro did not make a single comment about his nightmares in the morning, making Sanji feel so incredibly grateful that he even made pancakes for breakfast, paying no mind to the fluttering feeling in his chest every time the green haired kid looked at him with that pair of deep chocolate eyes.

Give me a sign  
Show me the line  
Maybe tonight  
I'll tell you everything.

Give me a sign  
Show me the line  
Maybe tonight  
I'll tell you everything 

_Cute right?_

At that age, Sanji had no clue about the massive crush he would develop on his friend. He’d just accepted the fact that Zoro made him feel weird things. Not bad, but weird.

Time passed by, making his friendship stronger. Yeah, they bickered and fought each other all the time, but Sanji knew that the Marimo didn’t mean the insults, it was just teasing, Zoro must’ve known that the same was for him. He must’ve been sure that he was one of the most important people for Sanji…right?

Honestly, he hoped that the idiot understood that, along with Luffy, he was Sanji’s best friend. 

He had been for a while now.

Nevertheless, if someone were to ask him, what was the moment where things began changing from friendship to…whatever the fuck was next, his answer would be that fateful day, eight years ago…

 ** _Eight years ago._**  
“Sanji!” Nami waved as she ran to him from the other end of the highway. Damn, she looked so pretty in her uniform.

“What does a goddess like you want with a humble boy like me?” He spoke, opening his arms and giving a couple of pirouettes. 

“All your money of course.” She grinned as she came closer.

“Too bad I have none; I could pay you with my body if you want.” He raised his eyebrows in a playful manner. “I would be your slave for eternity.”

“Tempting, but not required at the moment.” She rolled her eyes. “Walk with me?” She pointed at the exit.

“Where are we going?” He offered his arm, not even thinking of denying a request from his queen.

“To the gym, Zoro has a demonstration today, remember?” Nami explained as he silently asked for her backpack.

“Oh right, forgot about that.” Sanji shrugged faking aloofness. He was not going to comment on the fact that he knew exactly why the Marimo was skipping class and that he had been debating about going there himself. Normally, he didn’t miss any of his friend’s matches, but he was not sure he could stomach this one.

“I just wish for this to be over. He’s been training like crazy and talking about that Hawk guy nonstop.” She grimaced.

“Don’t worry about it, Nami-san. If he gets his ass kicked, it’s because the bastard deserves it.” He was not going to comment how scared he actually was of that match.

Dracule Mihawk was so far out of Zoro’s league that even Sanji knew that it was a lost fight. He had no idea how a Sandan like Zoro could get a fight with a fucking Hachidan, and just not any Hachidan, but the fucking world champion. What the hell? What was the idiot trying to prove? It was all doomed to fail. He fucking knew that the shitty swordsman was not so egocentric. So why the hell was he so dead set on challenging that man? And of course, when Sanji had tried to tell the algae this much, the asshole had simply frowned and growled like the brainless ape he was.

He really did not want to go see him lose.

“Well, if I get too stressed during the fight, I charge him with interests, I don’t want wrinkles this young!” She sighed and let out a small laugh.

“Even if you could get wrinkles, you would look gorgeous as ever Nami-san!” He declared making her roll her eyes good naturally.

“You’re impossible.”

Changing their subject to a little gossip about the new girl in class, the daughter of a freaking business Tycoon, hey walked all the way to the gym. Thankfully, it was not too far from school. 

“Nami! Sanji!” Usopp called out, waving at them. He was standing at the entrance with Luffy by his side.

“Hey! Are we early?”

“Just in time, they said we can start walking in now.” Sanji swallowed and followed them. He didn’t even understand why _he_ was so worried about the stupid Marimo. He did not care if the asshole won or lost. He was just there because Nami had asked him to accompany her, actually, he could walk away now, she was with friends so it wouldn’t be rude to leave.

Whom was he kidding? It would be a thousand times worst if he couldn’t watch the match with his very eyes.

People started filling the area. The masters and other students took their places and finally, Zoro and Mihawk walked to the center, fully clad in their armor. They stood face to face, vowed and the match began.

_Holy fucking shit._

An ass kicking could not even fully describe what he was seeing. Usopp and Nami were half covering their eyes at the massacre they were witnessing. Luffy had a frown on his face and had not moved a bit ever since the match started…that was proof enough about how absolutely magnetic the world champion was.

_This guy and his stupid ideas._

He felt sick. His nails were digging so hard in his hands, that he no longer felt them. Fuck, that must be painful, what was Zoro even doing? Every technique, every cool move that they had seen before, looked like kids play for Mihawk. Shit, that guy was making Zoro his bitch.

“Zoro!” Luffy yelled as the man gave a slash so hard that they could even hear Zoro’s armor break.

The Marimo fell on his back.

The match was over.

“Oh, thank fuck.” Nami whispered, passing her hands through her face. “I hate every single one of your competitions. Why am I friends with you idiots?” 

“Come on.” Luffy prompted, standing up. Sanji followed, watching Mihawk say something before two of Zoro’s mates helped him stand up and walk to the dressing rooms. 

They made their way down, hearing all sorts of comments about the match. Most of them reflecting his own thoughts. What the fuck had that kid been thinking? 

_Stupid, no dream is worth this, why risk yourself like that?_

“Zoro!” Usopp called out, seeing the idiot standing on outside of the dressing area. His Gi was undone and a medic was inspecting an ugly looking bruise in the middle of his chest. Fuck, wasn’t this why they wore armor? 

“He’ll be fine.” The guy informed them, before giving a pat to Zoro’s shoulder. “Good match kid.” The greenhead nodded and just when the guy was out of sight, he put a hand over his eyes as his shoulders started shaking.

 _Son of a bitch._ Sanji thought dismayed. 

“This is what you get for aiming too high!” The blond yelled, surprising both of them, his own emotions going haywire at seeing the other in that state. “You get burned! No dream is worth…you knew you could never…” He passed a hand through his forehead. “You shit swordsman…” Slowly, the Marimo walked to him. 

“When I decided to become the best swordsman in the world, I already discarded my life.” Sanji felt a shiver run through his spine. It should sound overdramatic, but fuck it did not. “I will…” His voice broke. “I will never…” Zoro took a deep breath and his eyes hardened with resolve. “I will never lose agan!” He declared, tears running free and Sanji had no choice but to believe him.

 _How can you dream so high? How could I…?_ He frowned, killing that thought immediately. There was no point.

“Yeah! And I’ll be the King of fighters!” Luffy cheered, breaking the tense atmosphere. Zoro chuckled, putting a hand on his chest in clear discomfort. Usopp and Nami were quick to give their words of encouragement, telling him that in time, he would beat the guy easily.

Sanji just wanted to leave.

“Oi cook.” He jumped, not aware that the guys were beginning to walk away. “Help me out.” Zoro took him by the wrist and pulled him to the dressing rooms.

“What? Why me?” He asked stumbling behind the other.

“Because Usopp said he has the I-can’t-carry-heavy-bags sickness, Luffy would destroy something and Nami can’t be here.” Sanji was supposed to give him a smart answer, possibly an insult or two but he was…a little distracted.

 _When the fuck did that dickhead grow actual muscles?_ His brain demanded to know, as Zoro fully removed his Gi. Sanji’s eyes traveled through the other’s torso, seeing the fucking six-pack, and those pecks…were they even fucking real, what the shit? His fingers twitched, like they wanted to touch and claw and fucking shit, he was NOT going to pop a boner in the middle of the boys lockers! He turned around, faking interest in the horrible paintjob on the walls…what was going on? Why was…?

What the hell?

 _I LIKE TITS!_ Soft, curvy, heavy and gorgeous not…not…

Sanji was blushing. He fucking knew he was, his cheeks felt like fucking fire. His hands were clammy and his heart was fucking going insane.

No, no, no, no….

“Shit!” The blond looked back at the other’s curse, only to see Zoro standing, in just his fucking boxers, clutching his damaged side. Sanji decided to focus his attention on the collection of ugly marks on the other’s body, not the fact that Zoro and his newfound _muscles_ were standing half naked next to him. 

“You good?” he asked. The moron just stared at him. Oh right, apes did not get hurt. Sanji rolled his eyes and decided to say the real question he wanted to ask. “Why the hell did you fight him?” Zoro stopped moving; he narrowed his eyes and pressed his jaw in thought.

_When did his chin squared out so much?_

_NO! Stop this bullshit…what the fuck? ___

__This was not fair. He was not having a crisis in the boys changing rooms. It was the worst cliché in the world._ _

__“I needed to see how far we were from each other. Now I know what to aim for.” The greenhead shrugged. “It’s the same thing when you cook with your dad; you measure yourself against a better chef.” Sanji raised his eyebrows, he had never thought about it like that._ _

__“What did he tell you?”_ _

__“He told me I should find myself. Be better, stronger and that…” He grinned, all proud and stupid. “He would be waiting for my challenge again, to beat him this time.”_ _

__“Jesus fuck, Marimo.” Sanji chuckled, passing a hand through his hair. “Only you can get the respect from the guy that beat your ass like that.” The idiot shrugged, not bothered at all. Thankfully, he also continued dressing at a faster phase, unknowingly saving Sanji’s sanity. Then, put all his gear in two different bags, threw one at the blond and put the other on his shoulder._ _

__“Come on, they said they were going to wait at Hatchi’s restaurant, let’s get there before Luffy eats all the menu.” Sanji nodded and followed him in silence, still ruminating all that had happened after the fight._ _

__“You’ve convinced me...” He spoke, looking at the sky, not feeling brave enough to see Zoro’s reaction to his words. “You _will_ be the best in the world, Zoro.” A couple of seconds passed before he felt a light bump on his shoulder. Prompting him to look at the guy walking next to him._ _

__“Fuck yeah, I will be.” Zoro smiled, not the fucking shit eating grin he had most of the time, but an honest to god smile, wide and beautiful and Sanji was beginning to suspect that he was going to be so fucking fucked by the end of the school year, that it was not even funny.__

__I'd cross the world for you  
My reasons have no reason to remain  
I'd cross the world for you  
I don't know what I'm doing wrong  
but I can’t stay the same_ _

__In the middle  
Under a clear blue sky  
The sun can only burn for you and I  
In the moment  
Before I lose my mind  
These hours don't mean anything this time._ _

__Here’s the thing._   
_

__Sanji is not gay. He loved ladies and their lady parts too much to even entertain the idea._ _

__Going back to the story. Sanji didn’t hide his devotion for females, he had gaped at their beauty for all his life, so you could understand that meeting the gorgeous Viola was a highlight of his teen years, she was graceful, smart, an amazing dancer, she also had beautiful auburn hair and lips to die for._ _

__Then, if she was a wish come true, why did Sanji fuck up his fairytale lovestory?_ _

__Because he also liked cock. A fucking lot._ _

__**_Seven years ago._ **  
There was a thought that refused to leave his mind._ _

__A terrifying thought._ _

__An exhilarating thought._ _

__Sanji looked at the cigarette on his hand. He was about to finish a pack, that was a new record._ _

___Zoro has a crush…on me._ _ _

__The blond felt his lips fight a smile. No. He was not going to get excited about this because there was nothing real. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. Zoro’s ears did not turn red every time he got close to him, the idiot didn’t stutter when Sanji jumped on his back that one day, and he certainly did not ogle him in gym class. That was idiotic._ _

__He took another drag._ _

___That motherfucker fucking bitch…_ _ _

__Even if his shitty delusions were real…what did it mean for him? He just got himself a girlfriend. Not any girlfriend, an intelligent, gorgeous, elegant woman that was like a dream come true. So, a smelly Marimo bastard having a crush on him was of no importance._ _

__Yeah, what a load of bullshit._ _

__He took a drag, letting the smokey taste of nicotine fill his lungs. It wasn’t supposed to be important; it probably was supposed to be awkward and annoying, then why the fuck wasn’t he disgusted? Why did his heartbeat accelerate every time he thought about that idiot?_ _

__He was not sure he was ready to know the answer to all his questions._ _

__Sanji killed the smoke in the small ashtray he kept by his window. Morning was close, he had spent the whole fucking night dwelling on this, it was going to be a fun-fucking-tastic day. He sighed and walked to take a shower, time to start this shit show then._ _

__“You’re wearing different socks.” Usopp commented as soon as he arrived to school. Well, at least he was wearing socks._ _

__“Decided to make a fashion statement.” He shrugged sitting on his spot._ _

__“Are you pledging for all the idiotic people on Earth?” Zoro commented, already sitting on the desk behind his._ _

__“Sure.” Sanji answered, crossing his arms on the table and letting his head rest in them. “Wake me up when the teach comes.” He closed his eyes, hearing Usopp whisper something about parallel earths and weird moon phases…Sanji paid him no mind, only being terribly aware of the pair of chocolate eyes burning into his back._ _

__He kept to himself the rest of the day…the rest of the week more like it. He had no idea what to think, he wanted to bicker and fight the other, but the moment he thought about Zoro for more than two seconds, his hands started sweating and his mind went blank. He was useless._ _

__And Viola, sweet and smart Viola, was beginning to notice._ _

__“You’ve been thoughtful lately.” She said, passing one of her perfectly manicured hands through his hair. They were sitting in a secluded bench at a park near her home. It was nice and quiet. Sanji should be kissing her breathless, but instead of that, he was remembering a set of clumsy fingers that had dried his tears in the middle of the night._ _

__Really, there was some serious fuckery going on in his head._ _

__“I’m sorry my beauty.” He took her hand and kissed it. “I had a rough night.” He smiled. “You should be worshipped and I’m useless right now.”_ _

__“It’s okay.” She shrugged. “The gods know, I also get my bad days.” Viola kissed his cheek._ _

__“I don’t deserve your kindness, love.”_ _

__“Oh, shut it.” Her expression turned bright. “Make it up to me, Vivy has invited us to a party tonight. At her beautiful garden.”_ _

__“You also have a beautiful garden.” He kissed the corner of her lips._ _

__“And you love to play in it, don’t you?” She whispered, moving one of his hands to her chest._ _

__Yes, he did. He…his phone was ringing._ _

___Marimo._ said in the screen._ _

__“Don’t answer him.” He failed to notice her voice hardening._ _

__“What if it’s something important?”_ _

__“You always complain about him, that’s he’s an idiot, a muscle head and yet, you’re there at his beck and call, like a dog. What could that kind of person say that it’s of any interest to you?” Sanji did not get mad at women. They were divine creatures that could do no wrong. But this, this…_ _

__He answered the call._ _

__“Why are you bothering me?” The blond spoke, making sure to add as much disdain as possible into his words._ _

__“Cook…” Sanji’s heart contracted at the unsure ring in his voice. He knew why Zoro was calling, a moron that hated phone calls was using them because he missed his best friend, just like Sanji missed him; too bad he was such a coward that needed distance to decide what to do. “Want to come, later? I have beer and…” Viola’s nails were digging in her skirt. Her eyes were steel and deadly._ _

__“No thanks, stop bothering me.” He hung up. “You were right.” She rolled her eyes._ _

__“Well, you didn’t need to be so rude.” She fixed something on her hair. “I guess it’s time for me to go home. Will you be picking me up for the party?”_ _

__“I have to work, but I’ll call you as soon as I’m out.” Viola nodded, blew a kiss at him and walked away. The blond watched her go, her incredible hips moving and promising…so many good and beautiful things._ _

___She’s so fucking hot._ _ _

__Sanji went back home, Zeff put him on rush hour and his mind blanked for the rest of the evening. Before he knew it, he was standing in the Nefertari garden, with a beautiful brunet on his arm and excitedly telling everyone that she was his _girlfriend_. Damn, it felt good._ _

__“Come, dance with me!” Viola took his hand and he gladly followed. He grasped her tiny waist, her gorgeous big hips. His lips traced her cheek, loving her delicate laugh as they moved on the grounds. She was an amazing dancer, Zoro could never move like this, he could never be as graceful, he…_ _

__Why the hell was he thinking about the Marimo when he had a lady in his arms?_ _

__Oh right, because the moron had not stopped staring at him ever since they arrived at the party._ _

__Everywhere he went his gaze followed, he felt it, attentive and greedy. He should be irritated but he was finding that he actually loved the attention. His skin filled with goosebumps at the mere thought of those deep brown eyes eating him up, recording his every move; so Sanji continued dancing, enjoying the heat behind that pair of chocolate orbs and refusing to think about anything else._ _

__As focused and fucking aroused as he was, it was only expected that he fired up the warm-blooded female dancing with him. It was no surprise that he had been dragged into a secluded cot and was now enjoying that body underneath his own. Having her nails dig into his back, her full breasts between his fingers and her womanly smell permeating the room._ _

__Fuck, she was amazing._ _

__“Sanji.” She sighed as he entered her delicate heat. He kissed her neck, jaw, lips and…_ _

__Zoro._ _

__Those gorgeous dark eyes, were now looking at him. His ears started ringing and his body spasmed. The slow building heat in his belly, fired up like a volcano, unleashing a shiver that ran down his whole body making his toes curl…he could not control himself. He came. Hiding his face in his girlfriend’s body as he rode the aftershocks. Goddamn it, that was powerful. He closed his eyes, ashamed of having such a reaction when he was supposed to be head over heels for the angel beneath him._ _

__But one look from the devil and he had lost his mind._ _

__“Whoa. That was intense” Viola spoke, pushing the sweaty strands from her face. She was so beautiful, but he had no mind to talk her, he only wanted to run and find…what? What was he supposed to do? What would he even say to the Marimo?_ _

__“Only the best for the best.” He kissed her forehead, still not centered enough to look at her in the eye._ _

__Somehow, he had maintained his composure through the rest of the night, only asking about Zoro once. It turned out that the bastard had hit tail and Luffy had left not long after, that only meant one thing: the Marimo was upset. And really, who wouldn’t be after watching your… _whatever_ with fucking somebody else? Sanji felt like dick, he didn’t want Zoro to be in pain, he just wanted things to be normal…too bad he was not sure what normal was anymore._ _

__The next couple of weeks passed in a blur of confusing feelings. He had to figure things out before he could choose to do anything. For the last days, his mind had been so filled with bullshit that he had constant arguments with his girlfriend, whom he was avoiding now, and even his job was beginning to suffer for it, which brought him to now, where he was sitting in front of Zeff’s desk, like a child at the principal’s office._ _

__“How I wish you would stop sucking on that fucking cancer stick.” Was the first thing our of the owner’s mouth._ _

__“Not all wishes come true, old man.” Sanji grinned, waving the unlit cigarette around._ _

__“Your girl has been asking for you, apparently you don’t pick up her calls.” The man narrowed his eyes._ _

__“Dad…” Zeff stopped searching through the papers on his desk and looked at him. “What would you think if I started dating…?”_ _

__“The Marimo? About bloody time, hell, you two have been sniffing your asses for too fucking long.” The younger man opened and closed his mouth, in a clear representation of a fish._ _

__“…the hell.” The Chef took a look at him, rolled his eyes and groaned._ _

__“Shitty eggplant…can you pretend I didn’t say that and not whine about it?”_ _

__“NO! What the hell, old man?” Sanji covered his face, knowing it was fucking neon red at this point. “I did NOT need to fucking hear that!”_ _

__“It’s what you get for having your head on your ass.” The old asshole shrugged, standing up to pour two glasses of Ron. “Balls! What were you actually going to tell me?”_ _

__“Men! About dating men!” He took the offered glass and drank it at once. “For your attitude I can conclude that it wouldn’t be an issue for you…”_ _

__“I was sailor boy, if pussy was short, cocks were available, pillow biters are nothing new to me.” Sanji groaned, fuck no. He did not need to know this. “Besides, you could do worse than that dickhead, just one thing.” He stood in front of Sanji, his eyes hard. “You treat that lady with respect, if you’re having issues with knowing who you want to get your dick in, finish that off and stop playing.”_ _

__“First, I know. I’m actually planning on talking to her tomorrow. Second…” He walked to take the bottle and took a swing from it. “Too much fucking information old man, what the shit?” The chef laughed hard at this. Well, one issue solved at least._ _

__The next day, he walked to Viola’s home. They were now standing at her porch, her calculating eyes boring into his own._ _

__“You want to break up with me.” Was her statement._ _

__“I do.” He nodded, looking at her in the eye._ _

__“That is bullshit!” She yelled making him jump. “I fucking knew it!”_ _

__“What? What did you know?”_ _

__“I am not an idiot Sanji Black, don’t treat me like one.” He looked at her, feeling helpless._ _

__“I don’t…”_ _

__“You’re fucking the swordsman, aren’t you?” Sanji took a step back, feeling her words like a slap._ _

__“No! What? I would never cheat on you.”_ _

__“How would I know? You’re always thinking of somebody else, always looking at him and asking about him. I can see that! Fuck!” She hit him in the chest. “Were you thinking about him when you fucked me? Is that why you could get it up?”_ _

__“Viola, how can you say that?” He frowned. “I like you. You are sexy and I thought about you all the time but…” The blond passed a hand through his eyes. “I’m confused right now, why keeping something alive while I have no idea if I really want it? I don’t want to hurt you like that.”_ _

__“Well too bad, because you’re doing it.” She walked to the door and stopped. “I thought you were a dream, a prince sent to me…turns out that you’re just a dick that liked to play with me.” She got in and slammed the door._ _

__Well, that was that._ _

__He went back home, opened one of his fine whiskeys and drowned his feelings in booze, until the daylight burned his eyelids, until he remembered he had an important event that day, until he poured his heart out to Nami…_ _

__Until he met Pudding Charlotte and got into this big shitty-ass mess._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...the end is nigh.
> 
> Songs used so far:  
> Oh Lord - In this moment  
> Wicked end - Corey taylor  
> Get off - Halestorm  
> All I need - Within Temptation  
> Dear Brother - Avicii  
> Where I belong - Sia  
> Taking over me - Evanescence  
> Taciturn - Stone Sour


	9. Taciturn Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m busy…” He began to say, before he made the idiotic mistake of looking into Zoro’s eyes and shit. It was not fair, he hated those eyes so, so much, because they were so dark and deep and the moment he began speaking, he clearly saw how something dimmed inside them. He could never resist those eyes. Sanji made a show of giving a large sigh before speaking. “Let me see if one of the guys can cover for me.” No, that was not a squeal he just heard from the girls from the left table. No sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is exhausted*
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Chapter 9: Taciturn Pt. 2**

I'd cross the world for you  
My reasons have no reason to remain  
I'd cross the world for you  
I don't know what I'm doing wrong  
but I can’t stay the same

In the middle  
Under a clear blue sky  
The sun can only burn for you and I  
In the moment  
Before I lose my mind  
These hours don't mean anything this time.

Pudding Charlotte.

Baker extraordinaire, sweet beauty and damaged as shit. Yes, Sanji detested talking about a lady like that, but well, let’s just say that she had a colorful set of personalities…emphasis on the plural.

She was the owner of a small, cozy and out-of-the-way café. Her chocolates were to die for and oh yeah, her mother was a crazy-ass Mafia queen and her siblings were on the Marine’s most wanted list.

You could say that she had a lot of baggage, but who was he to judge? He probably had just as much.

Sanji met her through Nami, the day when he decided to open up his heart to his redhead Goddess. Talking about his confusing feelings was way overdue; and really, eating a delicious pie made by a beautiful girl and paid by another…how could he resist?

At that time, Pudding was simply a pretty baker that knew very well what she was doing with her sweets. He was so fucked up by his recent break-up and all the Marimo drama that he didn’t give her the attention he normally would. Still, her desserts were great, so he went back a couple of times, forging a little friendship where recipes and sweets were exchanged; they were both aiming to become chefs, both had a family involved with food and wanted to be independent from them at one time or another. It was only expected that they got along so well.

She was a kindred spirit, meeting her was a blessing…until one fateful day, which started like a dream, only to finish like a complete nightmare.

**_Seven years ago._**  
“I’m sorry.” Was the first thing Zoro said to him. Sanji froze not having any idea what the moss head was talking about. He was currently cleaning tables at the Baratie, the busboy had been sick and Zeff decided that he needed some toughen up – whatever the shit that meant, Sanji pegged it into senile bullshit – and was tasked to cover for him.

“Not now Marimo, I’m busy.” 

“Yes now, shit cook.”

“I told you to never bother me at work.”

“I didn’t want you to run away.”

“Why would I run away?” He looked around; people were starting to look at them. He felt his neck heat up, shitty swordsman and his bad timing.

“I said, I’m sorry.” Zoro moved to stand in front of him. His fucking battle-face on.

“Okay.” Sanji nodded. “Apology accepted, now fuck off.”

“You don’t mean that…you’re still angry at me.” The dickhead continued, he was making a fucking scene. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The blond moved to another table, the greenhead hot on his tail. 

_Honestly, what’s with him?_

“You’ve been avoiding me ever since the tournament.” Oh, it was about that.

“You give yourself way too much credit.” Sanji shrugged, trying not to show how loud his heart was beating. “I’m fine, just been busy, get over it.”

“Nah, don’t believe you.” Shit. More eyes staring. He needed to get him away from there.

“I don’t know what you want …”

“Have dinner with me. We can go to Shakky's, try a new burger Franky told me about…just us.” Sanji’s hand shook before he grasped a dirty plate…did the asshole not realize that that sounded awfully like a date? He even heard a couple of girls snickering on the table next to them. 

“I’m busy…” He began to say, before he made the idiotic mistake of looking into Zoro’s eyes and shit. It was not fair, he hated those eyes so, so much, because they were so dark and deep and the moment he began speaking, he clearly saw how something dimmed inside them. He could never resist those eyes. Sanji made a show of giving a large sigh before speaking. “Let me see if one of the guys can cover for me.” No, that was not a squeal he just heard from the girls from the left table. No sir.

“Patty volunteered; he’ll take the rest of your shift.” Zoro pointed at his back, where the other fucktard was grinning and giving Sanji the thumbs up.

He was going to skin him alive.

“Go with him!” A girl yelled, destroying his fantasy of not being the center of attention. Feeling dismayed, Sanji looked at them, they were all giggling and nodding.

_Kill. Me. Now._

“See! Even your dear customers want it.” Marimo grinned, clearly not understanding the implications of it all. Why was he such an idiot? Why did he get Sanji in these situations?

Why did Sanji feel like smiling and hiding his face like an overexcited maiden?

“Here.” He jumped when Zeff pushed his jacket to his chest. “Piss off.” Heartbeat going haywire, Sanji undid his apron, the second he gave it to the head chef the girls started clapping.

“You guys are so cute!” One of them yelled and Zoro frowned, completely lost, the dumbass was not even aware of the mess he was making. 

“I fucking hate you.” Sanji declared once they were out. His face hot and his chest tight.

“Yeah, yeah. Stop bitching.” Zoro was smiling; wide and confident…Sanji looked ahead, willing his blush to disappear. 

_Control yourself, damn it!_

They walked. In silence. Total silence. What the hell? This was not normal, they used to talk about a lot of shit, or fight about a lot of shit, but still. Silence between them had been non-existent, so what was this? Why couldn’t he find something to talk about?

“You’re thinking way too hard.” Zoro commented.

“Well, you don’t think at all, so my brain has to do overtime.” The swordsman hummed, unbothered. “Don’t you have training or something?”

“I asked for a break.”

“You _never_ ask for breaks.” Sanji looked at him like he had grown a second head.

“I wanted to see you; apparently this was the only way.” Those ears were as red as cherries and Sanji wanted to…he had no idea what he wanted to do, but he wanted to do it to Zoro.

_When did you stop being gross and became…adorable?_

What the shit?

“Still…”

“Don’t overthink it.” The muscle-head rolled his eyes. “It’s not a big deal.” Yes, it was, but Sanji decided to let it rest.

“You _were_ an ass, that day.” The blond decided to tackle the original issue. “But not so different than normal, I was just…” He shrugged, knowing that the other would understand.

“You’re always a sensitive flower, that’s not new.” 

“Oi!” Sanji pushed his shoulder.

“BUT!” Zoro raised his hands. “That’s why I should’ve known that I was crossing the line. I’m sorry.”

Sanji stopped walking.

“When the fuck did you turn all mature and shit?” He asked the sky, letting out a small laugh. “What is this? A day to fuck up Sanji’s reality?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve always been mature.” He cracked his neck, like it wasn’t such a feat that he acted like an adult.

“Sure thing, Mr. Wise Swordsman. Now, tell me, oh mature one! Where the fuck are we?” The look on Zoro’s face was priceless. The moron blinked and turned around, his face showing more and more confusion as the seconds ticked. Sanji took out a cigarette, lit it and decided to take pity on the directionally challenged mess in front of him.

He took Zoro’s hand.

Refusing to think about his actions, he began walking to the direction of the Rip-off bar…It shouldn’t feel so damn good, but fuck him if he wasn’t 100% aware of every single bit of skin making contact with the Marimo’s. Zoro’s hand was callus and strong, but his hold was so soft and it fit so incredibly good in his hand that Sanji wanted to never let go and keep it there for eternity.

The swordsman remained quiet.

At one point, Sanji lowered his pace, allowing the other to match his step and simply walk, side by side, their hands entwined. This time, the silence didn’t bother him as much, as his head was filled with so many questions, that he was sure he could not hold any kind of conversation. 

After what it felt like shit-ton of time, they arrived.

“Good evening, boys.” Shakky said, her eyes zooming in their joined hands. Sanji felt himself shiver. “That’s your table.” She pointed at booth near the back.

Secluded…private.

_I don’t know if I can handle this._

Zoro pulled him to the booth. Their hands letting go as they sat face to face, the blond being hardly capable of keeping his eyes on the man in front of him.

“You look stupid.” The ape said. Sanji knew it was bait, as the other looked equally stupid, all red and confused, but well, he would take the peace offering anytime.

“Never as stupid as you, Zo~ro.” Oh, god. Way to make it sound flirty! Now Zoro looked constipated.

“Don’t do that.” He shook his head, his face making a weird set of expressions.

“Do what?” Don’t call you by your name? Don’t flirt with you?

“Talk to me like a girl.” Sanji laughed hard at this, taken completely off-guard.

“I would _never_ talk to you like a girl, you’re too… _you_ for it.” The constipated look was still there, but at least the tension was gone.

“Are you ready to order?” Shakky asked, her gorgeous-self standing next to their table.

“Yes, can you bring me a beer, please? And I heard something about some new burgers…” The blond commented eyeing his companion. Zoro passed a hand through his face before looking at the bar’s owner.

“A beer too and two Chipotle-bacon specials.”

“Coming right up.” She winked at them. Oh, the tension was back. They kept quiet. Sanji fidgeted with a napkin, why did he feel so utterly awkward. He was not sure if the other was trying to find a topic to talk about or if it was just him, but really, what the hell?

“So…” Sanji began, then drummed his fingers on the table. “Have you…seen Luffy lately?” He winced, of course he had, those two were joined by the hip.

“Not much, actually.” Zoro shrugged, his movements stilled. “He’s been hung up in that guy, Torao. He spends more time pestering him than around us.”

“I don’t know if I see that working out.” He looked at his hands. “They’re way too different”

“Don’t agree with the whole opposites attract thing?” Zoro looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

“As an initial attraction maybe, but I don’t think it would ever work on the longshot…” He smiled when Shakky brought them their drinks. “Thanks!” She smiled and walked away.

“Any relationship takes effort.” The swordsman commented, his voice hard for whatever reason.

“Yes, but being so different from each other, only makes it harder. No one is worth all that effort.”

“The right person is.” He took a drink, still looking grumpy.

“That is awfully romantic of you.” Sanji grinned, glad to find hidden mushy feelings under all that grass. His smile grew seeing the Marimo’s ears warm up. God, he was starting to realize that he loved seeing that.

“I mean…” He sounded his throat. “What good couples do we know? Shakky and Rayleigh, Marco and Ace, Shanks and Makino…all of them have very different personalities, and they all work.” Sanji shook his head.

“That is where we differ Mr. Algae. I think they’re all very much alike.” Zoro moved to stare at him. His head crooked and his expression thoughtful.

“How?”

“Two Chipotle-Bacon specials.” Shakky interrupted, putting the food in front of them.

“Thank you, these look heavenly.” Sanji spoke already savoring the delicious food presented to him. 

“Thanks.” The unmannered gorilla in front of him spoke, with his mouth full of fries.

_Why do I find you attractive again?_

“Bon appetite.” She spoke and went back to the bar. Then, Zoro proceeded to remove his jacket, staying only in his dark blue Henley…one that looked at least a size small on him.

_Oh yeah, that’s why._

“Don’t be gross, chew with your mouth closed.” He berated, willing his eyes not to eat up the fucking sex god in front of him.

_Muscles, muscles, muscles…_ Played in his brain nonstop.

“Like this?” Zoro proceeded to open his mouth and show him all his half-eaten food. Sanji stared at him before throwing a napkin to his face.

“Disgusting.” The blond rolled his eyes and took a bite. Okay, Franky knew his burgers. “These are so good!”

“Right? He told me he and Robin came the other day, he was crazy about them.” Zoro’s smile was excited…like he had been expecting Sanji to also get thrilled about the food. 

_This guy…_

“Wait…why were Robin and Franky here?” Alone, just them. Oh no.

“Dunno, they go out a lot. They’re old, same kind of issues to talk about.” He shrugged.

“Okay one, Robin-swan is not old, she’s a Goddess of beauty and wisdom that is more mature than us.” Zoro groaned and tossed a fry at him, Sanji took it and ate it, not batting an eye. “Second, go out a lot? What? Why didn’t I know about this?” He demanded, receiving a deadpan look. Oh, right, the whole avoidance thing. 

“Actually, Nami said something about seeing them at a bar too, and Luffy says Luffy stuff but he mentioned that Franky was at Robin’s house one time he visited her…”

“Well, maybe Robin was…” His brain decided to make a connection that left him horrified. It couldn’t be, it was just his imagination, it had to be, there was no way…“Robin and Franky are dating.” 

“Huh…” Zoro narrowed his eyes, while his brain struggled to reach to the same conclusion. “They’re friends; they don’t need to be _dating_ to go out by themselves.”

“How can _he_ score a WOMAN like her?” Sanji claimed, ignoring the other. He had no idea how, but he was sure of it. Completely.

“Not being you, for starters.” The dickhead tried to hide a smile, probably thinking he was funny.

“Shut it, the guy barely wears pants! Robin is the epitome of sophistication, what could she possibly…?” Zoro was laughing, a nice quiet and deep laugh. “What?”

“How can you see something out of nowhere, and not _see_ that that’s exactly why Robin would want someone like Franky?” The blond quieted down, focusing on the man in front of him. “It’s what we were talking about, sometimes you’re attracted by someone completely different, maybe you’re intrigued by them, how they talk or act, how they dress…”

“That’s just appearances; a relationship can’t work on that.” Sanji shook his head. “There has to be something more, something to connect, two highly different people are doomed to burn themselves to the ground.”

“I thought you were the romantic one.” He laid back, his expression resigned.

“I thought you were the cynic.” Sanji took another bite. 

As they took a moment to enjoy the food, the blond thought about the man in front of him. He had always loved talking to Zoro about things, they had different points of view but there were no taboo topics between them. There were things that Luffy or Usopp wouldn’t care about, things that Sanji would never say in front of the ladies and while Franky and Brook were cool, the age gap was a little bit too much sometimes. However, with Zoro, it was fair game and he was sure he would get an honest answer every single time. With him, it was the only time where Sanji felt so completely real…it kind of scared him.

“I think Robin and Franky work, I think they’re endgame.” Zoro spoke, his eyes fixed on the table. Sanji gulped the last of his beer.

“Of fucking course they are, Robin wouldn’t date just because…Franky won’t even see it coming.” He chuckled. “Or maybe he did, who the shit knows? I guess we better start preparing for the wedding.”

“The cake better be good, cook.” Zoro stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

“Fuck yes it will be. I need to check recipes with Pudding-chan.” He sighed, already picturing the three story cake, it had to have blue because Franky wouldn’t have it any other way. The bread would be white with a touch of lime, just like Robin liked it, and the decorations had to have hidden robots and cute animals. They would love it.

“Stop drooling.” The swordsman grumbled putting on his jacket, dropping some bills on the table and walking out. Sanji frowned taken back at the sudden exit. He took the bills and counted, it was enough to cover both of them…feeling his cheeks on fire, he pulled out enough for the tip, waved at Shakky and followed the other.

“Thanks.” He spoke, standing next to Zoro, who shrugged it off.

“Mihawk just called, need to go to work.” He sounded his throat.

“Please call a cab; I don’t want to find a _Lost Marimo_ poster in the morning.” Sanji pulled out a smoke.

“Eat shit, cook.” He flipped him off…just as a cab arrived.

“Take care Marimo-kun!” Sanji waved obnoxiously, knowing it would irritate the other. He received another finger for his efforts. The cab took off and Sanji remained in the sidewalk.

Okay, that had just happened. He was not going to do a happy dance or anything, that would be improper of a gentleman. Besides, this had not been a date, because well, his description of a date was:

1\. Two people alone, talking and having a good time.  
2\. One of the two paying for the meal.  
3\. Kiss at the end.

THERE! There had been no kiss, so this was a not-date, and no one could change Sanji’s mind because the alternative was too distressing to contemplate.

He sighed.

Taking another deep drag, he started walking back home. He still had a shit-ton of homework to do. He wanted to cook and learn to make food from all over the world, why the fuck did Gastronomy had to have so much paperwork? It didn’t make any sense and on top of that, Zeff would probably want him to work until closing time too. All this emotional shit show had him exhausted, he just wanted to get home and…

Someone was following him.

Sanji kept walking, letting his cigarette rest in his lips. There were two…no, three guys following him. Couldn’t those dickheads see that he was a fucking university student with barely enough money to cover his needs? His shitty phone was forever years old. He had nothing of interest.

_I’m not in the mood for this._

He had two options, continue walking and wait for them to attack or confront them. He could handle them easily, armed or not, so he took the tail of his smoke and stopped walking, option B sounded better, besides, the faster he could get rid of them, the faster he would be back home.

“Don’t do this; I don’t want to hurt you.” He spoke, letting out a line of smoke to the sky. The three stood around him.

“Like that could ever happen, Sanji.” The blond eyed the one speaking. They were all wearing black clothes and had motorcycle helmets protecting their faces.

“I don’t care if you know my name. This is the second warning.” He dropped his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it to kill the fire. He was not a fan of leaving trash in the sidewalk, but he didn’t have the luxury of getting distracted at the moment. 

“Imagine our disdain when we saw our little weakling brother, walking down the street.” One of them said, opening his visor, revealing man with his exact same face, except his hair was green and his eyebrows curled in the opposite direction. “I’m surprised you’re still alive, we thought that that weak old Sanji had died in a ditch somewhere.”

Sanji’s blood ran cold.

_Yonji._

“Recognize us?” Another voice said to his left. They couldn’t be… “Who would’ve thought that we would run into you like this?” The man took away his helmet; he had a face much like his own but with deep blue hair.

_Niji._

“Hello, failure.” The last one spoke, his red hair showing after he removed his head protection.

_Ichiji._

His brothers. His twins. 

“Go away.” He spoke, feeling a surge of rage and disdain involve him. “I cut ties with my family. I have nothing to say to you guys.” 

“Well, we have something to say.” Yonji spoke, anger clear in his voice. “And you have to listen.”

“Didn’t you hear me?” Sanji lit a new cigarette, took a drag and exhaled it calmly and looked at all three in the eye. “I said ‘Go away’.”

“Yeah? Then why don’t make me go away yourself?” The next second, a gloved fist came flying to his face.

Sanji dodged it without issue and then he dropped to the ground, tripped his brother, got in a handstand and projected his heel to Yonji’s head, completely smashing the helmet’s visor in his face.

“Fucking bitch!” Niji ran to him, going for a kick, one that was easily blocked before using the momentum to dive his foot right into his stomach. He saw with satisfaction how the asshole dropped to the ground in coughs.

Sanji had barely gotten to his feet, when Ichiji attacked. Having watched Sanji pummel the other two, he had been more cautious about lowering his guard or underestimate him, but at the end, the cook was the better fighter, managing to knock down his older sibling…just in time to see Yonji pull out a pistol.

“Die, you fucking waste of space!” Sanji ran to him, redirecting the gun just before the shot and drove his knee right into Yonji’s kidneys.

Seeing an opening, he ran.

He ran through all the alleys he could find. Through all the shot-cuts he knew, over a couple of fences and on top the roofs. He felt his heartbeat on hyper drive, he just wanted to lose them. His side hurt, his lungs were killing him but he pushed forward, going in the complete opposite direction of the Baratie. He had to lose them…he could still fucking hear them yelling after him, their bikes right in his ass.

_Run you fucker, run._

He pushed forward up to the moment when he was sure he couldn’t hear anything and his body screamed in exhaustion. He climbed into safety and collapsed.

Ichiji. Niji. Yonji.

The demons from his most terrifying nightmares were there. In his city, in his home. In the place he had labeled as a safe haven…he closed his eyes feeling his body tremble. He despised them and they seemed to hate him just as much. What in the ever-loving shit-fucking fuck was going to happen now? If they knew he lived in East Blue city, Judge Vinsmoke would surely find out. The man that had disowned him, told him that he had been his greatest disappointment and had made him promise to not tell a soul about their blood relation…but was a bastard enough to pursue him for a fucking whim. This was bad. His brothers were not kids anymore, they were fucking dangerous enough to carry guns and be fucking confident in their shit. 

_Marimo._

Fuck, had they seen Zoro? The shitty swordsman was not actually shitty, he could take care of himself, but well, Sanji didn’t have it in him not to worry.

He groaned looking around. He was on the roof of some apartment complex; the city awake around him, unaware of the terrified fool cornered next to the water deposit. He passed his hands through his face and gave a harsh sigh. 

_Stop being a wimp. Think. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_

After hours of overthinking and freaking out, he decided that it was safe to return. Still, one could never be too cautious, so he walked further until he found the metro station, if there was one thing he was sure of, was that his siblings would always be above public transportation, this was the safest way for him to travel.

Once he arrived, he went directly to the back door, not wanting to face the staff and their questioning. Got into his shower, turned it on and sat in the floor, sure that no one could hear him having his first panic attack in more than a decade.

Give me a sign  
Show me the line  
Maybe tonight  
I'll tell you everything.

Give me a sign  
Show me the line  
Maybe tonight  
I'll tell you everything. 

The next week, was absolutely nightmarish. His paranoia was reaching clusterfuck levels and he was so fucking tired of it all. He couldn’t live like this, he had to set his mind and start taking preventive measures.

First, public transport was to become his preferred mode of transportation. Forgetting any desire for a personal vehicle as it could be easily spotted and followed.

Then, it was time to sleep at the university’s campus, the dorm was small and he would only be staying at the Baratie for some weekends, but this would successfully put distance between him and his family. And it also help with the straw-hats, as a bunch of crazy people called less attention at a school than anywhere else.

And third, no more non-dates with Zoro.

He was not an idiot, he could fantasize all he wanted about his brothers simply forgetting about him, but the reality was different. They would never stop looking for him, much less after the beating he gave them. He could not be seen going out with the same guy, they would easily figure out he was important and fucking go after him just to hurt Sanji. So he said NO every time the Marimo invited him. Getting more and more aggressive in his denials.

Zoro noticed this and stopped asking after a while, his gaze getting a sad and resigned shine every time he saw the blond.

It felt like poison, but he would always choose this over endangering the other.

The hell continued for months and months. Sanji constantly remembering the anxiety he suffered just after his first escape from the Vinsmokes, all the nightmares that plagued him as a child. If he had survived that entire ordeal, he sure as shit was going to come through it this time.

That was, till his sister decided to pay a visit.

**_Six years ago._**  
“Sanji-san!” Pudding greeted from behind the counter. “You haven’t visited in so long.” She was a girl that stood out for her innocent beauty. Her ponytails bouncing with her every movement, her clothes floral and feminine. She was a remarkable sight…if Sanji didn’t feel like a fucking zombie, that is.

“Sorry Pudding-chan, school work has been crazy lately.” He smiled sleepily.

“I bet, you look tired” She put her hand on his. It was soft …too soft.

“Just a bit.” He nodded, using a small shrug to remove his hand and put it in his pockets. Hands were painful; they reminded him of the ones he could not hold anymore.

“If you allow me to make a suggestion, I would say you need a nice and warm jasmine tea.” Her smile was so caring and nice.

“That would be lovely.” Sanji nodded. He needed that and a fuck-ton of whiskey. “To go please…”

“Make them two.” Another voice said to his right. He turned and felt his breath hitch. Pink haired, designer clothes and a mischievous smile.

_Reiju._

“I’m sorry?” Pudding asked confused.

“Can you make me a tea just like my brother’s?” If Sanji didn’t know better, even he would’ve been fooled by the sweet smile on his sister’s face.

“Oh! I didn’t know you had a sister, but I see the resemblance, you’re both so lovely.” Her smile was so innocent and gentle; Sanji hated bringing danger to her shop. He should’ve known, he should’ve prevented this.

“Nowhere near as lovely as you, I can see why my little brother loves to come here.” Reiju winked, holding Sanji’s arm.

“Oh my!” Pudding cover her eyes, turning a pleasant shade of pink. Sanji wanted to feel excited about it, but he was too busy not freaking about the bullshit currently going on. “This is so embarrassing! I’ll bring your tea right away!” She turned around to prepare the beverages. 

“Stop freaking out, I’m here to talk.” Reiju spoke in a serene voice. Sanji remained quiet, not trusting himself to keep the façade for much longer. He just wanted to take his sister away from his friend.

“Here you go.” Pudding spoke, handling them their cups.

“Thank you Pudding-chan! Here, keep the change for your girl’s tips.” He smiled giving her more than enough for the two drinks.

“You’re always the kindest man Sanji-san. Don’t be a stranger! I have a new truffle recipe I need you to try!” 

“I’ll come back as soon as I can.” He raised his cup as goodbye and walked out the café.

“You two will make a lovely couple.” Reiju commented before taking a drink. “Oh, this is good!” Sanji drank too, but it tasted like ash in his mouth, he couldn’t even concentrate on flavors right now.

“Talk.” He demanded.

“Do you know her full name?” 

“I don’t care about chit chat, what do you want?” They walked aimlessly, this way it was more likely that nobody would get hurt. If the Vinsmokes cared about anything, that would be their public image.

“Her name is Pudding Charlotte, daughter of Linlin Charlotte, whom you might know as…”

“Big Mom.” He froze. How could someone as beautiful as Pudding, be the offspring of a beast like Big Mom?

“Father has interest in making deals with the Charlottes…” She began speaking pushing him to keep walking.

“Your business are weapons, theirs are drugs, are you looking to broaden your market or what?” His eyes traveled around, weary of finding one of his brothers lurking.

“You are awfully well informed for someone that ran away from the family business.” 

“I didn’t run from the business; I ran from the family.” He answered, refusing to explain himself. Besides, it was better to keep out his misadventures as a straw-hat, they had enough problems as it was.

“Did you now?” She stopped walking and turned to look at him, that mischievous look on full force. “Anyhow, I’m glad you get along with Pudding. This works wonders for all of us.”

“I know that asking you to stop being cryptic will pain you, but please, for whatever trace of being a decent person you have, get to the point.” He looked at her in the eye. She looked so much like their mom, how could she be so completely different?

“Judge and Big Mom decided to make an alliance through marriage. One of the Vinsmoke boys would marry a Charlotte daughter. Congratulations, you’re engaged to the lovely café girl.” She took a drink, as if she hadn’t fucking destroyed Sanji’s capacity to form a coherent thought.

“Bullshit.” He managed to say, not caring that he was talking to a lady. “That’s fucking…”

“It’s the only way.” She took his arm and made him walk.

“What fucking way? Way to what?” He demanded, static filling his mind. No, no. This could not be happening.

“To keep you alive and Pudding married to a good man, not one of the other three assholes.” Her nails dug into his arm. “Hear me out, Sanji. This is the only reason why those idiots haven’t come back here to fucking kill you.” She sighed harshly. “It was a matter of time before they found you, they’ve been looking for months, so when I saw you at the café and how you get along with that girl, I knew I had to convince father. You are his best option for this.”

“Am I supposed to thank you for deciding about my future like that?” Sanji let her go and faced her. “I will not marry her. I don’t want to have anything to do with the family or your fucking business.”

“You have no choice.”

“I have one; I’m not the fucking kid you used as a toy. I will not do this.” He turned around, leaving her behind.

“Please sir! He took my little brother!” She said in a high-pitched voice, making him stop. “He’s an evil man that seized my baby brother from us! I still have nightmares about that day!” Sanji slowly turned back feeling disoriented and seeing her eyes fill with unshed tears. “We were in a p-park; all of us playing…then, then little Sanji was gone! That man took him!” A couple of salty drops fell from her eyes. “I just want him to pay! He even convinced that sweet kid that we abused him! He now hates us, his _family_ that loves him dearly!”

“You can’t…”

“Do you honestly think that this would be our first arranged trial?” In a second, all the emotion was gone from her eyes; she pulled out a small handkerchief and cleaned her face. “It was Niji’s idea, as a way to make you suffer more; he think’s that killing the cook would be too merciful for you. Of course, once Red Leg Zeff is in jail, it will be very easy for him to have an accident and perish.” Her hand went back to her purse and took out a photo.

Zeff, the man that had saved him, the one that had raised him, the man that he had to thank for being who he was today, was in that photo. It looked very recent. 

“You’re threatening me, with killing Zeff.”

“Of course.” Her smile turned eerie. “But, if you continue to court sweet pudding, winning her love and trust. Everybody is going to be okay, and fine and this is not going to be an issue. I’m saving you life…”

“Oh, you are? Thank you for that sister, you really shouldn’t have.” He put his hand on his chest, anger making its way through all the confusion inside of him.

“Please brother, we both know that this is the best option. I have researched you. You and your little merry band have done things, have gotten some people angry, but we both know that Germa is not just thugs that could easily be beaten. This is your best choice.” She got close and put her hand on his cheek. “I want to keep you alive. It’s not like I’m sending you to a hell hole, you’re marrying a beautiful woman that already likes you, and I could bet, you already like as well…”

“You don’t know my heart sister, even if you like to pretend that you do.” He shook his head, removing her hand.

If his future with Zoro had been pretty much lost before this, now, it was doomed.

_Is this really the only way?_ His brain worked, desperately looking for other solutions, but Reiju was right, Judge and his brothers were fucking psychos, thay would not stop unless they were presented with a better option. 

“Does Pudding know?” He inquired. Reiju’s smiled turned shark like. She knew she was winning.

“I’m sure she knows that she’s to be married, but not that it’s you.”

That could work in his favor. If he got Pudding on his side, maybe they could both pretend until he could think of a better plan. Once the business between Big Mom and Germa were ongoing, it would be more work to stop them than to worry of they were still together or not.

“Fine.” He spoke. Willing his whole body to show defeat and resignation. “But I have my own conditions.”

“I’m listening.”

“Zeff, my friends and everyone else, stay out of this. Stay out of knowing you, out of knowing who I am and about this shit show.” Her eyes hardened. “No one contacts them, no one even walks the same floor as they.”

“Okay. I promise that and I’ll make sure everyone else follows through, but.” She raised her finger. “You will be present at every required dinner, every dance and every stupid tea party that Big Mom wants. You will only date Pudding, as she is highly supervised and none of them would like to have an idiot cheating on their sister.”

“I give you my word.” She nodded.

“The announcement will be made in time, you better be ready.” She smiled. “See how everything works for the better when you cooperate?”

“Don’t.” He shook his head, the pink-head shrugged and turned around. 

“Pudding will become my new best friend, I better hear all about your dates!” She warned as she walked away.

Sanji went back to his apartment in a dazed state. He could not recall how he got there, but when his brain decided to work again, he was in bed and it was nightfall. His phone had a dozen of missed texts and even some calls; he had no energy to answer any of them.

He let out a chocked breath feeling his eyes fill with tears. He curled into himself, helplessness threatening to consume him. Why did he feel that his hell was barely starting?

Fucking shit.

Give me a sign  
Show me the line  
Maybe tonight  
I'll tell you everything

Give me a sign  
Show me the line  
Maybe tonight  
I'll tell you everything.

Everything.

Before he knew it, another year had slipped between his fingers.

Pudding had joyfully accepted to be his girlfriend.

Zoro barely talked him.

Robin and Franky announced their wedding.

Zoro barely looked at him.

Focusing on the good news, Sanji managed to stay afloat. Planning a wedding was fun, the girls were into it and he was invited into their circle, it was his one and only respite. He dived in, using his enthusiasm to not raise much suspicion from his friends…or well, he turned a blind eye to all their worried looks. It was better like this, he sure as shit knew that the second they knew what he was involved into, they would get between him and the fucking mafia. He would never let that happen.

His first tea party with the Charlotte’s had been interesting. Big mom was fucking terrifying and ugly as shit. Pudding’s siblings were a fucking headcase, Judge Vinsmoke was as much as a dickhead as always and his brothers were assholes. Somehow, he survived and managed to convince both families that he was there for the long run. In all seriousness, he thanked than nobody in there actually knew him or they would surely see how fucking numb he was to it all.

Luckily, Pudding was a shy and pure girl, which refused to be engaged right away. She knew what awaited them, but had asked her mother for more time. Sanji almost wept then and there, thanking whatever god in existence for giving him more time. He still had no idea how to stop that fucking freight train of shit going his way.

Nevertheless, as days passed, hope was lost, and resignation made its presence. Maybe this was his fate. Maybe he was to be cursed with the Vinsmoke blood for eternity.

**_Five years ago._**  
“I’m already taken, kindly leave me and my date alone.” Perona spoke, holding to Zoro’s arm and effectively seizing all possible brain function in his head.

_Date…he has a date…_

“Wait, what?” He asked, refusing to acknowledged what he had surely understood. “Are you here…together?”

“Yes, that’s what a date means.” She continued. “Now come on honey bunny, time for the ceremony.” She pulled the swordsman away.

Sanji stood there, motionless. Breathless. Hopeless.

_This is the best._ His soul whispered amongst the chaos in his mind. Yes, it was right. The further away from him, the better. This meant that his plan was working; this meant that Zoro was getting over his crush…getting over Sanji.

A wave of nausea hit him.

“Hey Sanji!” Luffy ran to him. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about me.” He palmed Luffy’s shoulder after taking a breath. “Just feeling a little sick, I think I might get a cold.” The blond lied refusing to look at the goth doctor behind his friend. His face screamed _bullshit_.

“Okay…” Sanji walked away, not allowing his freaky perceptive friend to start figuring out stuff. He took his seat, next to Chopper and Jimbe, both the safest options, as they tended to not ask many personal questions. The moment Robin made her way through the aisle, he lost his breath.

Fuck, she was gorgeous. 

She had chosen to wear a simple white dress, something that would look underdressed on anybody else, but she had the demeanor of a queen, so she looked absolutely amazing. Her deep blue boa looked regal and imposing, never tacky as it would in any other person in the world. Sanji felt his chest expand the moment she took Franky’s hand, her eyes soft and loving. Yes, they were meant for each other.

_I think Robin and Franky work, I think they’re endgame._ Marimo’s voice slipped through his mind. His heart gave a saddened beat, that magical not-date felt like a lifetime ago. Sanji’s eyes traveled through the seats against his will, placing themselves on the happy and colorful couple. They actually looked good together. Perona was not only pretty, she was hardheaded and sophisticated, she was different than Zoro, and just like he had said, that was probably the exact reason why the moron had decided to date her.

_You could be endgame too…_ His hands shook. How was this so fucking painful? 

The rest of the ceremony passed, thankfully letting out to the celebratory part of the night. As it started, he had honestly tried to have fun, he had set his mind on drinking just enough and then spend the rest of the night at the dance floor, forgetting about everything in the one place that would be Marimo-free…that of course, until he saw them dancing in the middle of the floor.

_YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!_ Sanji screamed in his mind. There he was, that dickhead was twirling his date around like somebody that had actually fucking danced more than fucking once in his life and it was NOT FUCKING FAIR! Shit! They were fucking laughing and smiling and being so fucking cute…

The blond turned back and walked directly to the bar, grabbed a bottle of the hardest shit he could find and took a swing.

Dancing. Zoro was dancing.

He laughed bitterly. As someone that fucking loved dancing, he had fantasized quite a lot about dancing with the man he…with that fucking douchebag; of course, this had never come to anything because the piece of shit had never danced before, he didn’t like it. And now, now that he was completely forbidden, he decided to dance and…

“How can you mix red wine with _that_?!” He yelled, seeing an idiotic waiter serve red fucking wine with fish. FUCKING FISH! “And you call yourself a waiter?!” Sanji yanked the bottle away from the idiotic man. Who the fuck had hired these fools?

“Hey, leave him alone.” Now this fucking dumbass was here. Typical! “Go, I’ll handle his drunk ass…”

“You wish you could handle my ass!” The blond pushed a finger in his fucking bigass chest. “And I was explaining to him that red wine does not go with fish! How can he not know that?”

“You are scaring the staff…” 

“Fuck off Marimo, go to your date and leave me alone.” Sanji turned around and fucking ran away. He could not handle the softness and worry in the other’s eyes. He found an empty table and sat there, letting his head fall back and concentrated on the sky, urging his heart to calm the fuck down. He hated making scenes, he hated looking bad at his friend’s wedding, but he felt so raw, so exposed and bare that it was more and more difficult to act like a sane person.

“Dance with me.” Robin’s voice said. He blinked and looked to his left, seeing her sitting next to him. How long had she been there?

“Robin-san I…” She stared at him until he sighed and stood up, offering his hand.

“Good boy.” The raven-haired woman smiled as they made their way to the dancing floor. Luckily, the majority of the Franky family had decided to dance as well, so Zoro and Perona were not as visible. 

“You look happy.” He commented after a moment of silent dancing.

“You look miserable.” He almost tripped. Sanji sighed and looked at her smart eyes.

“Please don’t. Not when it’s your day, I don’t mater today.” She narrowed her eyes, her hands gently cupping his face.

“You always mater.” Robin’s words almost broke him, but somehow he managed to keep it together. “We hate seeing you like this, let us help.”

“I got it.” He spoke, faking a resolution he did not feel. She let out a harsh sigh.

“Fine, I won’t bother you more for now, just…from someone that knows, you don’t need to do it all on your own.” The song ended and Franky called for his wife, Robing smiled at him and grasped his hand before going to her husband.

Sanji went back to the bar.

At one point, Nami and Vivy pulled him back to the dance floor, they were less direct than Robin, but even in his state, he could tell they wanted to ask the same things, to try to get through. He got away as soon as he could.

One more bottle.

Now, he had reached a pleasant state of detachment. He had finally grasped the point of not giving a shit, he felt emotionless and disperse. He didn’t even care that some jackass was practically on top of him, touching and whispering dirty nothings to his ear. Maybe this was what he needed, someone to fuck out the Marimo from his body and soul, someone to…

“You, away from him.” Chocolate eyes were looking at him; they were pissed off, confused and worried.

“Says who?” Sanji heard himself say, his body covering in goosebumps as he pictured those eyes looming over him, eating him up. Yes, maybe this guy could work to take away some frustrations.

“He’s a guy!” Zoro’s voice yelled and that was when Sanji knew it. The dumbass was still hang up on him. That was the only reasonable explanation to the pain reflected in his look. A pain that screamed _It’s not because I’m a guy…but because I’m me._

_You’re supposed to hate me, idiot._

“How about we get away, gorgeous?” The guy’s hand was terribly close to his crotch. It was not a feeling he hated. The blond nodded and got up.

“Stop worrying about me Marimo, go dance with your date.” Sanji smiled, his heart in pieces. Then felt himself being pulled to a secluded part of the beach. A very manly body on top of his own. An insistent mouth on his skin, stubble marking its way. Strong hands grasping his ass…another cock in his hand. “Wait…” He spoke, closing his eyes. Shit, he did not want this. “Stop.”

“Come on, you wanted this…”

“I said piss off you fucking cunt!” In a quick movement, he pushed the man away and kicked him in the face. The bastard had to thank the fucking gods that he was drunk, or that broken nose would be a broken face. “Get away from my face.”

“Fucking bitch.” The man cursed, spitting at Sanji, covering his jacket in blood and walked away.

Shit.

Sanji removed his jacket before passing his hands through his eyes. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was such a dipshit, making these fucking idiotic decisions at a fucking wedding. He had practically allowed another guy to touch him just because he was heartbroken…motherfucking shit! 

A bitter laugh left his lips. He was such a failure.

“I saw your friend run off with a broken nose.” Sanji let out a quiet sigh. Of course the dumbass was aware enough to notice when the guy came back. Of course he was here, making sure the pervert cook was okay.

“Turns out, I’m not ready to have gay sex yet…” He confessed. Hating the small voice in his mind that whispered that he would be, if that man was Zoro.

“Ah…” God, why was his idiotic lack of social skills so fucking endearing?

“I’m sorry.” Sanji managed to say. He wanted to talk more, talk like before, but he couldn’t. He had to protect him.

“What for?” _Do you even have to ask?_

“Being an ass at Robin’s wedding.” Sanji smiled at him, trying to look playful. “You must be so fed up with me.”

“I’ve been fed up with you for ten years.” The cook chucked, a weight setting in his chest.

“You’ve known me for ten years.”

“Exactly.” Sanji huffed, deciding that he needed to do something or he would start brawling like a fucking baby. He pulled out his smoke, forcing himself to control his emotions.

“Did you know that I have 3 brothers?” He didn’t. No one did. “We’re quadruplets. Supposed to be identical.” Why was he telling him this? Why did it feel good that he was the only one allowed to know? “I also have an older sister.” 

“Where are they?” _In hell, just like I am._

“Last time I saw them, I was running away.” He lied before standing up. Steeling his soul before looking at Zoro in the eye. “You should not love me.” Sanji forced himself to see the pained reaction he unleashed. The swordsman looked stricken. “I can’t love you like you need me to. Not when…” _When I’m chained to someone else…_ “Just…don’t” Hardly being able to have a hold of his actions, the blond put his hands on his pants. “Good night, Marimo.”

After that night, Sanji knew with deep certainty. Whatever hope Zoro could still have for them had burned and disappeared for good. And if he stupidly thought that this would be the end of it, he was very mistaken...

_I’m going to Wano for a while._ He had said, all nonchalant and calm. Sanji had barely stopped himself from cutting his fucking finger as he prepared dinner.

Zoro was leaving.

He closed his eyes before yelling at the greenhead, careful to keep up his mask of good mood. Six months. It was great, it was the best and maybe things would be easier for both of them. Maybe…

The engagement party was in two days.

He still had no way out. No fucking way to know what would happen next. Pudding was so excited about the arrangements, talking about dresses and cakes and fucking wedding preparations…he didn’t have the heart to tell her to stop, to find any excuse to break off the agreement. He was getting desperate.

“Sanji-kun! Can you take Zoro home?” Nami asked. Sanji opened his mouth, wanting to refuse; trying to ask why couldn’t the idiot simply stay in the sofa, but a pointed glare quieted his questions. “Take him with you, Sanji-kun.” The words died in his throat. Oh, this was another weird attempt at getting them to make up. If only it was that easy.

“Of course, Nami-san.” He nodded, taking the brute’s arm and putting it over his shoulder. He was fucking dead to the world. Fun-fucking-tastic.

“Thank you!” She waved from the entrance, watching him stumble through the sidewalk. His Nami was a perfect Goddess, but she did have a mean streak a mile long.

He walked slowly, his back complaining most of the way. Fuck this asshole, he was heavy as shit.

“Wha…?”

“Thank fuck you’re awake. Do something useful and try using your legs, would you?” He prompted, hoping that the muscle-head was awake enough to at least carry half of his weight. The second the asshole stood in his own two feet, Sanji’s body thanked him profusely. “Much better.”

“You’re avoiding me.” Okay. To the point then. “…you smell good.” 

“I’m not.” Sanji answered, feeling his cheeks burn as the idiot passed his nose through his neck. Shitty dumb drunk.

“You are.”

“It’s the best for us.”

“Says you.”

“Yes.”

“You’re an ass.”

“That I am.”

“You’re a wimp.”

“Maybe…”

“Stop agreeing with everything I say.” He felt Zoro’s head bump against his own, a small action that reminded him of their childhood, where the other did that every time they had sleepovers. It was as if he wanted to make a point but was too lazy to fight. His heart twisted; it had been too long since they last were this close. Zoro smelled nice too, his body was like a furnace, warm and powerful…shit.

“Okay.” Sanji kept looking forward. Forcing himself to not think, his eyes were beginning to leak.

“…you’re so annoying.”

“I know.” The great swordsman was pouting. The blond couldn’t help a small smile at this. Fucking adorable ape…he loved him so fucking much.

“I hate you.” And the smile was gone. If only.

“I wish.”

“Sure, you do.” More tears ran free through his cheeks. He thanked the devil that the idiot was too drunk to notice.

“…why did you drink like this Zoro?” He asked already dreading the answer.

“Why do you care?”

“You know I care.” Sanji’s fingers tightened on the idiot’s waist. He just wanted to drop him off and be done with it.

He just wanted to hold on for eternity.

“Nice way of showing it.” _Thank fuck, we’re here._

“You haven’t answered.”

“Neither have you.” The cook pushed Zoro to the entrance. They walked in silence through the sleeping restaurant, until they reached Sanji’s small apartment on the back. “Get in bed.” He was too exhausted to find somewhere else to sleep, so he let the drunkass in the bed before going to change his clothes. Zoro was asleep when he returned. Passing a hand through his hair and knowing that this was a bad idea, he laid next to him, mentally preparing himself for yet another pitiful sleep. “I avoid you because you’re too important to me.” He whispered to the night.

“…fuck you then.” Came Zoro’s gruff reply, making his blood run cold. “And fuck me too, for being the idiot that loves you.” Two dry sounds signaled that Zoro had taken away his boots.

“That makes two of us.” Sanji ventured to say, desperate to let the other know…a deep snore was his only answer.

As predicted, Sanji tossed and turned the rest of the night, only being able to get a couple of hours of uneasy rest. Until he felt nature calling. Why did biology invent peeing? He was so comfortable. Warm, safe, held…wait what?

Sanji’s eyes opened in shock. A big, muscly arm was holding him. The warmness he felt was the fucking body spooning his own. His heartbeat picked up and he had to cover his face for a couple of minutes, trying to get a hold of himself.

Oh right, pee.

“Hey…” He pushed the fucking bear arm around his waist. The moron groaned and moved behind the blond, who felt another part of the swordsman’s anatomy make itself known. “D-Don’t do that!” He tried to push the other but was pulled even closer. Oh fuck no. “I need to pee!” Sanji kicked him and ran to the toilet.

He was too tired for this.

“Cook?” 

“What.” He came back and got back in it, not even looking at the man on his bed.

“What are you doing?” The stupid greenhead asked.

“Going to back sleep.” The blond settled on the covers, putting them all the way up, hoping for at least a little more sleep.

“But I’m here…aren’t you…?”

“You’re welcome to sleep on the floor.” _Just shut up and let me try to forget that you’re here…_

Then of course, the fucking shitty swordsman remembered his fucking flight and it all went to shit. He spent the whole day on Marimo duty, making sure that the man didn’t get lost and managed to catch his plane on time. He refused to think about the fact that Zoro would not be close for a long ass time, he just needed to make it through today without falling back into memory lane and lose it.

“Bye.” That was the only word spoken before Zoro was off.

No, no, no, nononono…

“Zoro!” Sanji yelled, running to grasp his jacket. _Don’t go. Don’t leave. Please..._ “Just…” _Stay._ “Don’t take too long.” 

“What…why?” The blond shook his head, already regretting his words.

“Have a good flight, Marimo.” He managed to smile, hoping that the other could not see his soul in pieces. “GO!” He pushed the oaf, who gave him one last confused look before getting in line.

Sanji watched him as dread filled him. He knew that things would be very different when the Marimo returned. He hoped he could still be there to see him one more time. Alas, that was the last time Sanji saw Zoro, before a stranger with deep chocolate eyes barged into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad with this one...


	10. Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You fucking idiots are going to be the death of me.” Zoro grimaced; it wasn’t his fault that the fucking Mafia was after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's birthday got me in a good mood.

**Chapter 10: Start Again**

And I remember everything,  
Everything I loved,  
I gave it away like it wasn't enough  
All the words I said and all you forgive  
How could I hurt you again?

What if I let you win?  
What if I make it right?  
What if I give it up?  
What if I want to try?  
What if you take a chance?  
What if I learn to love?  
What if, what if we start again?

**Present day**  
“Zoro, are you awake?” Nami’s voice said. Damn his head hurt like a bitch.

“Fuck off…” He mumbled, trying to pass his hand through his face, only to find that he couldn’t move it. He opened his… eye? He blinked and forced himself to gather his surroundings. White, so much white.

“Easy, easy. You’re in the hospital.” She informed, her hands resting on his shoulder. She looked tired; her eyes were puffy. What the fuck?

“Why am I cuffed?” He asked looking at the handcuff holding him to the bed. Nami rolled her eyes and sighed.

“You kept trying to scratch your eye in your sleep; the doctors thought this was the better option.” She let out a harsh breath. “You fucking idiots are going to be the death of me.” Zoro grimaced; it wasn’t his fault that the fucking Mafia was after them. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Big Mom’s goons came after us…wait, where’s Perona?” He tried to sit up but his friend pushed him back down.

“Stay down idiot, you just lost an eye, it won’t kill you to rest for one second!” She scolded. “She’s okay, a broken leg and some scratches; she’s in the room next door.”

“Good.” He sighed. Protecting her was his fucking work, piss poor job he was doing if she was in a worse state than he was.

“The police came, they wanted your statement.” Nami carried on, crossing her arms. “Luffy got a hold of Coby; he said he’ll take the case.” 

“Fine by me.” Zoro grimaced looking around. “Wait…did I really lose an eye?”

“Yes, I didn’t want to ask but the doctor says you came in a very bad shape.” She passed her hand through her hair. “Who was good enough to cut your eye?”

“Smoothie Charlotte. She’s a beast.” He touched the bandages on his face.

“They should’ve cuffed both hands.” Nami slapped his hand away.

“How long was I out?” He huffed.

“The accident was yesterday afternoon. It’s six am now.” She answered looking at her phone. “Luffy and I spent the night here; Torao took him to eat something, he was becoming annoying.” She began texting at light speed, probably letting the rest of the crew know that he was awake.

“Good morning!” The door opened to reveal a smiling Usopp. “Looks like the mighty Usopp arrived just in time.”

“Hey man.” Zoro smiled. 

“Isn’t too early for visitors?” Nami asked.

“Let’s just say that the guard is looking for the poor lady that fell down the stairs and broke 25 bones.” Usopp commented as he cleaned fake tears from his eyes. “Kaya and I were worried, so I decided to make a quick visit before work…Is your face okay?” He asked pointing at the mess of compresses covering half of it.

“Lost an eye.” His curly haired friend made a disgusted face.

“Are we going to be seeing an empty socket once they remove all that?”

“It’s closed.” Nami chucked. “According to the doctors, he’s going to be winking for life. No creepy nightmares with empty eyes and things like that.”

“Yes, that’s best for all.” Usopp nodded. “So, what happened? You getting hurt it’s not news but I thought we were laying low from the Mafia and all that.” He walked to sit at the sofa next to the hospital bed, while Nami moved to his cuffed hand and started picking on the lock. 

“I’m not sure, I know they were Big Mom’s and that they were after Perona, but I’m not sure why. There were others there too, helping us.” He frowned remembering the woman that saved their ass from turning into Swiss cheese.

“What would they want with Perona?” Nami asked, releasing him. Then she clicked some buttons, making the bed move to a sitting position. Zoro smiled thankful, her burglar skills were always handy.

“Dunno. But they wanted her alive.” 

“This is all so stressing, first you, then Sanji…” His friend whined. Zoro frowned seeing Nami make weird motions with her hand until the other saw her and stopped speaking. “…who is okay, in the Baratie. All good.” She face-palmed. 

“What’s going on with the cook?” The redhead glared at Usopp, who grimaced ashamed. “What happened?” Zoro demanded to know.

“He’s…” A knock on the door. “Come in!” Nami spoke and smiled when Coby showed his head.

“Hello guys!” The detective spoke, going in. “How are you feeling Zoro?”

“What’s going on with the cook?” Zoro spoke again, ignoring the newcomer. 

“He had a panic attack when he found out you were in the hospital.” Nami scowled. “Robin and Zeff helped him out. He’s fine, just a little shaken up.” Zoro wanted to ask more but a pointed look from the girl shut him up. 

“Is everything okay?” Coby asked looking uncomfortable. 

“Yes, yes. Sorry.” Nami sighed and smiled at him. “Here to take a statement?”

“Yeah, I think this has to do with a case I’ve been working on, involving Germa 66 and Big Mom.” Zoro frowned.

“Who’s Germa 66?” 

“Trouble. Did you see any of these people?” Coby opened up the briefcase, taking out a couple of photos and passing them to Zoro. They showed five people: first, there was old man that he didn’t know, then the woman that had helped him; Zoro was about to tell Coby about this when the face of the other three made him stop.

_Did you know that I have three brothers?_

_We’re quadruplets. Supposed to be identical._

_Last time I saw them, I was running away._

Shit.

“Hey, you okay? You look pale.” Usopp asked him. 

“What’s the case you’re working on?” Zoro asked Coby, and the guy must’ve seen something in his expression because he didn’t even try to dodge the question.

“Two years ago there was a big war, Big Mom lost some assets and her children split into two groups…” The pink-head began explaining. “We know that Luffy-san and Katakuri Charlotte meeting had something to do with it, but I think it was started by Germa, they did something to Big Mom, her business has been losing ground ever since.” He grimaced. “Of course, this is all theories, my informants haven’t figured out what really happened during their fight.”

“She helped me and Perona escape.” Zoro showed him the photo of the woman.

“Reiju Vinsmoke, elder of the siblings.” _I also have an older sister._ “Why would she protect you?”

“Beats me. Big Mom’s guys didn’t care if they killed me or not, they just wanted Perona.” Zoro shook his head. Shit, what was going on? There were differences but those three had the cook’s same fucking face.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Coby pulled out his phone and opened the recorder.

“We were driving to work. Perona stopped the car and a fucking van hit us.” He explained, closing his… _eye_ , to recall the events. “It disoriented me but it hit on her side, I think they expected her to be in the passenger seat. I took my swords…”

“Which are illegal…” Coby rolled his eyes.

“Which saved our lives.” Nami shook her head at Zoro’s declaration. “They got out of the van, armed, but before they started shooting, a biker arrived.” He pointed at the photo of the woman. 

“Reiju Vinsmoke.”

“Yes. She shot first and I had time to get out and help Perona, she was awake but her leg got fucked up.” He pointed at his eye. “This was done by Smoothie Charlotte, she got too close and I defended us. Smoker arrived soon after that, I don’t know if they got her or not, kind of passed out when I figured Perona was safe.”

“How do you know they wanted…?”

“One ordered the others to keep Perona alive; they wanted to take her, hard to miss.” He shrugged. 

“Okay, any more details you remember?” _Call me crazy, but I think I just met the cook’s family…_

“No.” 

“Thank you; please give me a call if you recall anything else. In the meantime, I’ll go talk to Miss Moria.” Coby gave him a sharp nod, stopping the recording.

“What? Moria?” Nami and Usopp jumped. “What does Moria have to do with anything?” Coby raised his eyebrows.

“Perona. She’s Gecko Moria’s daughter.”

On this time  
I can make it right  
With one more try.  
Can we start again?  
In my eyes  
You can see it now.  
Can we start again, can we start again?

Emptiness inside me. Wonder if you see.  
It's my mistake, and it's hurting me.  
I know where we've been.  
How'd we get so far?  
What if, what if we start again 

Sanji did not want to wake up.

His whole body felt heavy, like it buried in sand…trapping him, pulling him down…

_It’s all my fault…_

A cutting heartbeat had him trembling. He remembered now. He knew all the things his mind had meticulously hidden for the last twenty months and this knowledge tortured his soul to the core.

He took a chocked breath, forcing himself to open his eyes. He was lying on his bed, drained and empty, like a ghost. People were hurt and it was all his doing. If hadn’t been so stupid…if he hadn’t… if he hadn’t…

 _Zoro is alive…Zoro is fine._ Robin’s serene voice repeated in his mind. He tried to believe it, but his spirit knew the truth, no one faced Big Mom and came out unscarred. 

Tears drowned his sight. Shit, he was so tired of crying. His eyes were swollen as fuck and he had no energy left to contain his cries. He covered his face with his hand and took a couple of deep breaths. He had to get a hold of himself; he had to look like a functioning human being if he wanted to face the swordsman.

_Zoro…_

He pulled his body close, managing to make himself into a tight ball as a surge of feelings ran through him. He had no idea how to react to fucking anything, his mind was a confusing sea of disconnected memories, flashing behind his eyes without any clue on how to classify them.

Sadness. Happiness. Elation. Grief. Anger. _Love._

Every emotion hitting him at once, making it harder and harder to even think of choosing a battle plan. He had to make sense of things, to understand the complete shit-show he had unleashed.

_I need to see him…_

Finding resolution in that statement, he pushed himself out of bed and looked at his room. A watery smile made itself present as he realized that everything was still the fucking same. His cig pack on his night table, his suits hanged and color-coded, his shoes in a neat line, his Soul Brook poster proudly at the wall. It was like stepping into a time capsule, an insight of the man he had been, the one he was not sure he could ever be again.

Shaking his head, he walked to his closet, took out a fresh set of clothes and went to take a shower. _Keep moving. Keep going._ He repeated as a mantra. He had no time to dwell on petty sentiments, he didn’t matter, he had to talk to Zoro, tell him everything and hope it wasn’t too late. He had to make things right.

“Shit!” Sanji halted as he got sight of his reflection.

Shit indeed.

His hair was completely, 100% pulled back. A bump formed in his throat. Had it been like that all this time? How could he not notice that both his stupid eyebrows were on full display. Why didn’t anybody say anything? Why hadn’t Zoro…?

“Not the time.” He spoke, pointedly turning around. He undressed and got in the shower, determined on not losing more time, he had to go to the hospital ASAP. Once he was clean, he hurriedly put on his jeans and walked out, not trusting himself to get a second look in the mirror.

“Sanji, are you awake?” Chopper’s voice asked while he put on a shirt. The blond wanted to weep again. His voice was so much deeper than what he remembered. He opened the door and eyed his friend; he looked like a fucking adult. He was nineteen now, a far cry from the seventeen year old in his memories. Sanji walked up to the teen and pulled him to his arms. “Sanji! Are you okay?”

“I missed you.” He mumbled.

“But we saw each other two days ago!” The kid laughed. Sanji sighed. How to explain that yes, they had seen each other but he hadn’t actually _seen_ him? How to explain that he missed everyone so much, because one part of his head knew that he hadn’t seen them in two fucking years even if another knew they had shared dinner a couple of nights ago? That was a mental fuck-up he was not ready to have yet.

“What are you doing here?” The blond asked, letting go. 

“Robin called me; I brought some calming teas for you.” Chopper pointed to his back. “The pot’s in the kitchen.”

“Thank you. What flavors?” He walked to put on his shoes and signaled Chopper to walk out.

“It’s chamomile and valerian, I thought it would help.” The young doctor explained as they made their way to the kitchen Sanji had set up in his small apartment behind the restaurant.

“Isn’t Valerian for sleeping?” He eyed the younger one.

“No, if you sleep, it will help you feel rested, but it won’t make you drowsy.” He stopped and pushed his hand to Sanji’s forehead, which only served to make him sadder, when did his tiny friend grow tall enough to reach his forehead without issue? “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” He nodded.

“Lying it’s not a good look on you, cook-san.” Robin’s voice came from the kitchen table. Sanji felt himself blush.

“Better.” He amended with a rueful smile. “Nothing escapes you, Robin-chan.” Sanji walked to the stove, checking the kettle and taking out a couple of pans, set on making breakfast. He needed to focus on something familiar, something that relaxed him.

Letting his head clear out, he cooked. Something simple, hazelnut oatmeal for him and Robin, and a brown sugar and cinnamon one for Chopper. Their favorites. It was the least he owed to them because, for the looks of it, Robin had spent the night there and he was not sure when Chopper had arrived, but the kid had no time to spare like this, Med school was demanding enough.

“Nami texted me, Zoro woke up. He’s fine.” Chopper laughed behind him. “She says they had to cuff him to the bed because he wouldn’t stay put. Sounds like a sensible plan for the future.”

“Stupid swordsman.” Sanji commented, his body lighter, as if it had lost a fuck-ton of weight. “Do they know who attacked them?” 

Silence. 

He looked back.

“We never said they were attacked.” Robin was looking at him with her eyes narrowed, warning him not to lie. “You know you can trust us.” He pushed his lips together and finished preparing their food. They waited in quietly until he sat in front of them.

“I pissed off Big Mom.” He confessed. Chopper screeched and Robin nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. “Also, I kind of remember things. It’s still…” He made a motion with his hand, signaling how convoluted it all felt in his head. “But well, I know your favorites now.” They smiled looking at their plates.

“Last night’s episode must’ve unlocked some things.” The archaeologist spoke. Sanji nodded, so many things.

“Where’s the old man?”

“He went to sleep.” Chopper informed him. “He told us to wake him when you got up.” 

“Nah. Let him sleep.” The blond shook his head. “You should go rest too, Robin-chan.”

“Don’t worry, Franky will pick me up soon.” She took his hand, her eyes briefly stopping on his scars. “I know you want to go see Zoro. Are you okay to go there?” Robin sent him a strict look. “It’s okay to take it easy.”

“I need to see him.” He returned her look. “You guys keep telling me that’s he’s fine but…” His hand shook. Sanji took a calming breath, smiling when Chopper’s hand joined theirs. “I need it.”

After agreeing to go to the hospital after breakfast, they changed the conversation to lighter topics. Sanji asked them about their lives for the last two years, finding solace in the familiar environment. Robin was now teaching at the university and was planning a trip to Fisherman Island with Franky; Chopper was going crazy with school but loving every second of it. 

“I told you to wake me up.” Zeff gruff voice declared as he entered the apartment.

“I told them to let you sleep.” Sanji countered. He was cleaning up the dishes, waiting for Chopper to get out of the toilet so they could go to the hospital. “I’m sorry about last night.”

“Do you need my help?” The chef asked, crossing his arms. His eyes were worried but the fact that he still trusted Sanji enough to figure stuff out, made him smile.

“Not yet.” He spoke truthfully. “We got this.” The man nodded at his words.

“Shitty eggplant, you owe me a bottle of the best Skypea sake and a long fucking word.” He poured himself a cup of tea.

“I know.” 

“I’m ready!” Chopper announced just as they heard Robin’s phone ring. Franky was here. 

“Tell that idiot that I will kick his ass when he comes home.” Zeff messed Sanji’s hair.

“Fuck off old man!” Sanji groaned, trying to fix the mess he’d made. “Wait, home?”

“SUPER!” Franky arrived like a tornado, giving them no chance to say anything else and before he knew it, the blond was sitting next to Chopper on their way to the hospital.

“Take a good nap Robin-san.” He told her after they got out in the drop-in area. He was standing in front of the co-pilot seat, looking at her window. “And thank you, for all.”

“We’re nakama.” Was her answer. Sanji shivered as a grateful smile covered his face. “Tell Zoro we send our regards; we will come back in the afternoon.” With one last _SUPER!_ they were off.

“Sanji!” A ball of energy jumped on his back, he had to grind his teeth to hold his ground and not drop to the floor.

“Luffy be careful!” Chopper yelled distraught. The blond laughed holding the brunet’s legs as they hooked on his waist.

“I’m so happy to see you!” The captain spoke, hugging his shoulders.

“Sorry I scared you guys.” Sanji said as a very angry Goth doctor made his way towards them.

“Don’t jump on people in the middle of the hospital.” Law berated Luffy.

“But we’re not in the hospital. We’re outside.” The surgeon turned an interesting shade of purple as he struggled to contradict that sentence, no one could fight Luffy-logic. “Besides, it’s Sanji!” The hug got tighter before he jumped down. “Come on, Zoro’s awake.” He took Sanji’s hand and started pulling him towards the elevator.

All this time  
I can make it right  
With one more try.  
Can we start again?  
In my eyes  
You can see it now.  
Can we start again, can we start again?

I'm lost inside the pain I feel without you.  
I can't stop holding on. I need you with me!  
I'm trapped inside the pain.  
Can we ever start again?  
I'm lost without you!

“What happened with the cook?” Zoro demanded as soon as the doctor got out. He had been desperate to ask more as soon as the pink-head got out, but then the doctor had arrived for his morning check-up and Zoro had to endure every minute of the examination, at least his bandages were off now.

Nami and Usopp exchanged looks before she answered. “When Torao texted Luffy that you were here, we were at the Baratie with Sanji.” She walked to sit at the couch. “The second he heard you were injured he got very freaky…” She twisted her hands together. “He got this lost look and he began to have trouble speaking. Robin started to take care of him but she also looked scared, I’ve never seen anyone like that and I _know_ panic attacks.” Zoro frowned, hating the frighten and worried look on her face. “Chopper said that he woke up and he seemed fine now, but…” she raised her shoulders.

_Fucking shit-cook, what happened to you?_

“Are we going to talk about it? About Sanji?” Usopp asked, crossing his arms. “I’m sure we could find out where he’d been all this time if we dig a little…”

“He never said anything before he left, that means he didn’t want us to know shit.” Zoro interrupted him. “Besides, he doesn’t remember anything; I think we should figure that out first.” They kept quiet, each submerged in their thoughts until Nami got an evil look on her face.

“I forgot to ask, did something interesting happened before you took him to the Baratie?” She asked, her voice oozing false sweetness. Usopp kept looking between them like a tennis match.

“I found the cook, what more do you want?” Zoro growled.

“Sanji told us he kissed you.” Usopp chocked on air while Zoro glared at the redhead, his whole face heating up.

_I had to do it once…at least once._

“OH MY GOD! Don’t just SAY those things!” Usopp screamed covering his ears.

“ _He_ kissed _me_ ” Zoro pointed at her. “Because his head is messed up and thought we were dating, for whatever reason.” 

“Don’t you think it’s interesting that he thought you were dating?”

“Nah.” He closed his eyes, his head hurt too much for this. 

“You two are unbelievable.” He heard her growl as Usopp continued to whine about his poor ears. Zoro decided that a nap sounded nice, and he was preparing himself for it when the room’s door opened with a loud _BANG!_ and Zoro watched as Sanji crashed on the floor, followed by a red and yellow mass that could only be Luffy.

“Idiot! You’re in a hospital! Can’t you fucking behave like a normal human being?!” Torao was shouting, a vein pulsing on his forehead. Luffy was laughing on the ground while the cook moved to stand up, a shade of red taking over his neck.

“Couldn’t you wait for a goddamned minute?” The cook told Luffy as he pulled the other to his feet.

“You were taking too long!” Luffy shrugged before taking a look at Zoro “OH! You look so cool!” He was about to make a comment of his own when they were interrupted by a cursing cook.

“FUCK!” Sanji yelled, his hands grasping his hair as he turned his head down, refusing to look at the direction of the bed.

“Cook…” The blond didn’t respond, his body shrinking into itself. “Look at me.” He shook his head. Nami walked to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“What’s going on? Talk to us.” Nami invited, her eyebrows curled in worry. They waited a couple of breaths as the cook remained immobile.

“I’m sorry.” Sanji whispered, his hands falling, his shoulders defeated. “This is all my fault…” 

“How can any of this be your fault?” The greenhead rebuked but got no response from the other. “Will you quit your weak-ass pity party and face me like a fucking man?” His provoking was effective, as the blond instantly scowled at him.

“Big Mom came after you because of me!” Sanji stated. His eyes teary but resolute. “She found out about Perona because of me! She knew how you looked because of me!” The swordsman scowled, his brain hurrying to gather all the nonsense the other was spewing. “Always such a fucking failure, I can’t…I can’t…” Zoro looked at the captain and in one swift move, Sanji was pushed to Zoro’s bed. The cook barely able to stop himself from falling right into the greenhead’s lap.

“Will you fucking quit pushing me around?!” He yelled, glaring at the shorter guy. Seizing the opportunity, Zoro grasped the other’s wrist, noting how the cook immediately stilled.

“Okay, time to go.” Nami jumped and began rushing the other guys out. 

“Hah? I just got here!” Luffy whined but with some combined efforts, they managed to drive him outside.

Leaving Zoro and Sanji alone. 

The swordsman looked at the man in front of him, he looked paler than normal, his hair was not styled, his clothes were simple, unassuming, and his shoulders looked positively crushed. He hated it. It reminded him of all those times, where he fucking knew that there was something wrong with Sanji, but never got the balls to ask. 

He was not going to make the same mistake again.

“Are you okay?” He questioned. The cook let out sound equal to a dying balloon as he lowered himself to a squat, his head resting on the mattress next to Zoro’s tights. Hiding his face yet again.

“I’m supposed to ask _you_ , moron” Came the muffled reply. “You’re the one that…that…” 

“Lost an eye.” The cook growled and punched the mattress, confirming that yes; the idiot was blaming himself for whatever reason. “What happened last night?”

“Of fucking course, they told you.” A small movement and now a pair of bloodshot eyes stared back at him. “Don’t worry about it, I’m okay…”

“You are not.” Zoro’s hand moved, tracing the small scars of the cook’s skin with his thumb. The fingers trembled at his touch. “You haven’t been for too fucking long.” No denial. That hit him worse than he expected.

“I remember now...not all, but…enough.” Sanji finally raised his head and stared at him. His eyes were scared and sad. “You must be so fed up with me.” Like a punch in the gut, the smile he hated made its presence and Zoro felt like the most idiotic person in the world, as it had taken him up to this point to finally understand where it came from.

“Don’t.” The cook blinked, confused. “Don’t smile if you don’t mean it. I hate it when you do that.” This got him a depreciating chuckle.

“Okay.” Knowing that he was being humored, Zoro stopped talking. It always pissed him off when Sanji got like this, set in whatever shit his brain was thinking and not admitting any type of bait. Sighing, the greenhead returned his attention to the hand under his own, noting that the other hadn’t moved it. If he remembered things, why was he like this? Why hadn’t he moved away or ask Zoro to fucking stop _caressing_ him? 

_I know this for sure: Me, your fucking Sanji or whoever I decide to be, could never hate you._

Setting his mind, Zoro made a choice, a stupid choice…a risky choice, but one he could not skip again. He was not an idiot, he had a good pair of…he had _a good eye_ and he could not stop himself from seeing the clues. The hints and signs of something he had promised himself not to hope for. So, he removed his hand -noting how the other’s eyes lowered, losing their shine, echoing the resignation Zoro had once felt.- before sliding himself to the further end of the bed; it was going to be a tight fit, but it would have to work. “Get in here.” 

“W-what?” The cook’s eyes opened like saucers as he stood up in a quick move. Clearly caught off guard.

“Get. In. Here.” The swordsman patted the space next to him. In his mind, a voiced cried for him to stop, begging him to save whatever trace of dignity he still had left, warning him about all those times where he had reached out and had been viciously kicked away. Zoro ignored it, he had no idea why, but he sensed that this time could be different, that he had to try one more time.

“Why do you do this?” Sanji spoke, refusing his eyes. 

“Get. In. Here.” He repeated; his heartbeat picking.

“You are such an idiot. Why would you…?” The blond groaned and pushed the heels of his hands to his eyes, his shoulders trembling.

“Get. In. Here.”

“Fucking Marimo…” A raspy sob escaped his lips. Zoro began debating the possibility of standing up from the stupid bed. “You need to stop this...” 

Fuck. It.

On this time  
I can make it right  
With one more try  
Can we start again?  
In my eyes,  
You can see it now,  
Can we start again, can we start again?!?

A beeping sound reached Sanji’s ears.

He lowered his hands only to see the fucking brute tearing away the pulse monitor from his finger. “Wait!” Sanji shrieked to no avail, as the stupid ape stood up, his skin turning ashen but seemingly not too affected by his impulsive actions. “Motherfucker! What the hell are you doing?!” He berated only to be stopped by a pair of hardened dark eyes. What was he even doing? Sanji stood closer, ready to catch the asshole if he fucking fainted, images of the idiot dead on the floor plaguing his mind.

“Someone fucking slashed my face.” Sanji felt his words like a punch. His eyes were so soft, truthful and unyielding. “And all I could think about was that I fucking regretted not spending the night with you, not kissing you and fucking running away like a wimp.” Zoro’s hand reached to touch his cheek, catching a wayward teardrop.

“Why do you still…? Haven’t I hurt you enough?” The blond spoke, his breath hitching.

“Like you could ever get rid of me, shit cook” Not being able to resist any longer, the blond’s head fell in the swordsman’s shoulder…not two seconds later, he found himself embraced by an idiotic algae.

“You’re so stupid.” Sanji spoke, his own arms moving to clutch the other’s hospital gown. Hiding his face on Zoro’s neck, marveling at the speed of his pulse. More tears leaked from his eyes, he didn’t even try to fight them, he was so overwhelmed that it would be a futile attempt. His brain was static, not managing to form a single coherent thought other than stupid embarrassing things like:

He actually smells nice.

He is so warm.

His arms are so big.

His heartbeat is nice.

_Zoro. Zoro. Zoro._

“Mr. Roronoa, is everything…?” A nurse asked before freezing at the door. “Oh! I didn’t mean to interrupt!” The blond felt his face heat up and smiled as he heard a whispered curse from the Marimo “Can you please put on your monitor? We need to keep track of you progress.” Sanji took a step back, glad that the other didn’t put much resistance, and hurriedly passed a hand through his face in an effort to clean it. Prompted by the nurse, Zoro laid back on bed, letting her set him up once more. “Don’t take it off.” She cautioned and with one last apology, she walked out.

“Dumbass. Always moving without thinking things.” Sanji spoke, gazing at the injured man, who didn’t say a word and simply scooted to the other side of the bed, silently asking him to join. “It’s too small…” He received a glare. He glared back. “What if the nurse comes back?” The glare got harder. “Zoro…”

“Fucking cook, get in the bed or I swear I will get up again.” Contrary to popular belief, Sanji knew when to give up and being sure that that was not an empty threat, he figured it was time to take the L. He sighed and looked at the available space, it was not enough for both of them, how did the asshole think they were supposed to fit? Throwing weariness over the window, he began the awkward climb into it and after realizing that the space was very scarce, Zoro turned to his side, allowing them to finally settle, face to fucking face, just like they used to do when they were kids.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit…_

Hoping that his internal freak out didn’t show, Sanji managed to lay still and look at the man in front of him, who seemed to be doing some freaking out of his own, judging by the color of his ears. 

This was _not_ how he expected today to progress.

“Why do you say it’s your fault?” Zoro’s blunt question didn’t surprised him, he had always been a to-the-point kind of man. The blond closed his eyes gathering his wits.

“I had a photo of you…in my wallet.” He murmured. “It was from Robin’s wedding, you and Perona were dancing…”

“Why do you have a photo of me in your wallet?” Sanji opened his eyes, seeing a very put-out Marimo in front of him.

“Because I needed it with me and you look very good when you dance.” The bewildered expression didn’t clear and it broke Sanji’s heart because it clearly showed, that even after his actions two days ago, Zoro didn’t fully believe how important he was to him. “Pudding Charlotte found it and gave it to Big Mom.” The swordsman appeared ready to ask more questions but Sanji beat him to it. “Perona is Big Mom’s and Gecko Moria’s daughter.” Zoro made such a grossed out expression that Sanji couldn’t help but laugh. “I made the same face. How can such a beautiful girl be the daughter of those two freaks?”

“What were you doing involved with Big Mom?” A pair of dark eyes urged him to explain. Sanji gulped passing a hand through his jaw.

“My birth name is Sanji Vinsmoke.” He said, keeping the same soft tone but having his chest tight as a rock, it was the first time ever he said this out loud. “My blood father, Judge Vinsmoke is the leader of a group named Germa 66. They’re the top distributors of illegal armament in the world. He wanted to do business with Big Mom, they agreed on an alliance, made by marrying one of his sons to one of her daughters.” Sanji forced himself to look at the swordsman’s chocolate gaze. “He picked me.” 

“…you’re married now?” Zoro frowned and seemed to debate if he should stay there or put more distance between them. Sanji wanted to kiss the idiot because he was so full of honor that he would walk away blond said yes, no matter the personal cost.

“I couldn’t go through it.” Sanji raised his hands, Zoro’s _eye_ immediately fixing on his scars and fucked up fingers. “This was my punishment for it.”

“What.” A shiver ran through his spine. That was the devil of East Blue all right. The deadly shine on that eye screamed for blood.

“It’s okay…” He shrugged. “I don’t regret it.”

“I don’t care if you regret it, I want to kill them.”

“I’m not a princess in distress Marimo.” He got a haughty look in response.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“I will disregard your words, for now.” Sanji moved until he was almost lying on his back, taking over most of the bed space. “But don’t think I won’t kick your ass as soon as that eye of yours heals.”

“Please, you spent two years twirling in a pole, the amount of rust in you doesn’t let you see that I would wipe your ass in seconds.” Zoro rested on his elbow and looked down of him. Sanji was starting to ask himself if one could get heart complications over the amount of times his heart had jumped in the past fifteen minutes.

_How can he look so fucking handsome when he only has one eye?_

“Don’t underestimate the pole, ‘sides I remember a drooling grass-head on my last show. Didn’t think it was simple twirling then, huh?.” He looked up, his breath hitching when he noticed just how close they actually were.

“I didn’t know it was you..” His face got closer. “But I couldn’t stop looking at those legs...” He could feel his breath, they were so fucking close.

“How did you know it was me?” Sanji closed his eyes as he felt their noses touch.

“Your eyes…” Zoro’s forehead touched his own, his lips grazing the blond’s cheek. 

“Zoro…” Sanji panted, burying his fingers in the green hair he fucking loved so much. He shivered as a strong and callous hand grasped his waist. A ghost kiss on the corner of his mouth.

_Kiss me…kiss me…please…kiss me…it has to be you._

It had to be Zoro, he could not steal another and then have the swordsman go back on it, he could not stand it, not today.

A feathery pressure touched his lips before going back to his cheek…bastard, he was taking his time.

“Please…” He heard himself whisper, as the wait was becoming too much for him. A huffed laugh touched his face and then, then…

“I’M BACK!” Luffy yelled triumphantly, the poor door slamming behind him.

He was going to kill that idiot.

One more try.  
Can we start again?  
In my eyes. Can you forgive me now?  
Can we start again?  
Can we start again?  
One more try.  
Can we start again?  
Can we start again?  
Can you forgive me now?  
Can we start again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy, King of the Pirates and specialist in crashing key moments in life.


	11. The one that got away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pudding smiled feeling her cheeks aflame, his smile burned into her memory…that was the moment, Pudding Charlotte knew she was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, been a little sick but I wanted to update something for you guys.
> 
> Love your feedback!!

**Chapter 11: The one that got away**

In another life, I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away.

**Seven years ago**  
“Hello, are you the owner?” a male voice spoke while Pudding struggled to get a new macaron batch from the oven. She huffed, stupid customers. She was not in the mood to talk to the idiot and hear his complaints, she was tired, moody and she had yet another batch of fucked up pastries on her hands.

 _Stupid Oven!_ Why the hell had she listened to her big brother when her old oven was perfectly perfect? Nevertheless, sweet Pudding could never refuse her siblings and now she was having trouble with a new recipe. She could not call herself a Charlotte if she could not get these shitty macarons to rise in the perfect way.

_Fucking shit!_

“Just give me a moment…” She sing-songed. The fucking paste was stuck, burned out and making a mess in the tray. She felt like an amateur. 

“Uh, if you don’t mind myself asking…have you tried the Italian method?” The guy kept talking. _WHO ASKED YOU? FUCKING DUMBASS!_ Pudding turned to him and smiled. Stupid asshole, her method was not the issue. “I mean, it would give it the stability it needs so you can set up the oven and not have all…that.” He pointed at the huge mess on her work table, where there were all the trays she had already fucked up.

“And what, might you say, is the Italian method?” She asked, only because she knew how people were, they could have all the opinions in the world but very little actual knowledge. 

“It will stabilize your merengue way more than the French. You heat up the sugar with water making it into a syrup and then pour it into the uncooked egg whites while beating it simultaneously.” Pudding frowned and turned to look at him.

“That sounds complicated.” The guy looked like a preppy asshole, he probably only wanted to make a pass on her with his limited google knowledge.

“Not when you get the gist of it. I see you have a sugar thermometer, so that will reduce the variables by a lot. Your confections are amazing, so I don’t think you lack any abilities.” He shrugged, his charming smile making her throat close. She left the tray next to the others, hating the mess she had created. “You can use it just until you familiarize more with your oven; I know how troublesome new ones can be.” 

“Are you a baker?” She asked, finally accepting that the guy was not just another bozo trying to flirt.

“A chef, I work at the Baratie.” His smile grew and Pudding started to question the existence of angels on earth.

“Wow! It’s been a while since I talked with people that knew about cooking!” _Other than family…_ She commented walking to the counter. For once, not putting up a show.

“I am your humble servant.” He made a mock reverence before pulling out his card. “I don’t have much time today, but anytime you want to trade recipes or talk about kitchen experiments, feel free to reach for me.”

“I will.” She took it, Sanji Black it said. “Y-you wanted to ask something…”

“Yes! Yes, yes…” He jumped; a nice shade of pink covering his face. “I just wanted to say that your pecan pie is the best one I’ve ever tasted.”

“Oh!” She felt her face heat up. People always commended her food, but it was different when a fellow artisan did it. “Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome.” He passed his hand through his hair. “Well, I’ll be on my way Miss…”

“Pudding, my name is Pudding.” She pushed her hand forward.

“Nice to meet you Pudding-chan.” The man took her hand and gave a feathery kiss to her knuckles. “I have to go, but see you soon!”

After Sanji-san left, she put in practice his advice and her macarons came out perfect. Pudding smiled feeling her cheeks aflame, his smile burned into her memory…that was the moment, Pudding Charlotte knew she was in trouble.

The next weeks passed in a glittering bliss, where she talked all kinds of deserts and recipes with the kindest, most polite gentleman she had ever met. He was charming, smart and loved his craft. His cooking skills were off the charts and he looked very, very well in a suit.

Then again dreaming was something she had never dared to do, because every fantasy she dared to have always came to an abrupt end. This one crashed down the day she found out that she had been promised in marriage to a stranger from another important family. She had been able to endure this, with the flimsy hope of continuing her sweet friendship even in her marital life. That of course, was until life decided to slap her face yet again, as she realized that her promised husband was none other than Sanji himself, something that she figured out one fated afternoon, when she met Reiju Vinsmoke in the flesh for the first time.

“Her you go.” Pudding gave the siblings their tea. Siblings. That meant…that meant…

_The fucking asshole lied to me!_ He had introduced himself with a fucking fake name, he had knowingly hidden his true identity, only to what, make fun of sweet little Pudding? 

“Thank you Pudding-chan! Here, keep the change for your girl’s tips.” The dumbass smiled, like everything was normal and okay.

“You’re always the kindest man Sanji-san. Don’t be a stranger! I have a new truffle recipe I need you to try!” She forced herself to say.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can.” He promised before walking out. Feeling fury rise up, Pudding walked to the back of the building, needing time alone to process what she had just witnessed. Sanji…was a Vinsmoke. Her handsome gentleman was nothing more than a liar, a manipulator that had come here on his father’s fucking wishes, to make Pudding lower her guard and fuck shit up!

_I will not let that fucking asshole win!_

Oh, ho, ho. He had no idea who he was messing with. She was the most dangerous Charlotte because no one knew her true face, she was a fucking perfect actress, so she was going to let the fucking idiot think he had an advantage, only to strike at the best moment. 

Hardening her mind and heart, Pudding kept the act, remaining her cute self, letting things move forward and not rising any suspicions, until the idiot started to make his move. He began visiting her more and more, still as polite as ever. However, Pudding could see the contentment in his eyes and this time she was not going to fall for his falsehood, she already knew what he was up to and the one winning their situation was going to be her. 

As things moved along, their engagement was announced, her siblings got involved and they finally had a meeting with their parents, where the business ground rules were set. All while dear Sanji looked like he was signing up for his own death sentence.

_Fucking asshole, you should die…_

“Pudding-chan” He talked one evening, as they took a walk through her mother’s gardens. “I want to do things right for you, not to make this like a business transaction.” He took her hand. “…will you be my girlfriend?” Typical.

_He does’t look happy…_

_Of course he fucking doesn’t. This is all a game to him! I hate him!_

“Sanji-san!” Pudding hid her face between her hands, knowing that she had the blushing maiden act down to fucking perfection. “I do…I-I mean, I will. I will be your girlfriend!” The guy smiled and gave her a small kiss. One too sweet to be something more than an elaborate scam, to make her feel special and wanted. She could see right behind his stupid facade. 

_If only you truly cared for me…I will make you pay for this._

“Delay the wedding? Why the hell would I do that?” Her mother asked during their afternoon tea, just the two of them talking about their plans for the future.

“Because there will be _no_ wedding.” The head of the Charlotte family stopped eating to glare at her; Pudding took it as her cue to elaborate. “Sanji Vinsmoke approached me way before you settled things with Judge. He fucking gave me a false name and all; I’m convinced that he wanted to take advantage of poor little Pudding…”

“HA! You being a little monster always takes them up the ass!” Linlin continued eating.

“That’s why I want to kill him. We’ve been dating for a year now, all while I have been sugaring up Reiju and the guys, I have them eating off the palm of my hand. Cracker has been paying off their workers for months, earning their loyalties and getting them ready to strike the final blow on Germa. Once the Charlottes have taken over their operations…we finish them off and I don’t end up tied to a fallen kingdom.” She explained, taking a drink of tea as she heard Big Mom laugh. “And for that, we need more time. Soon, I will have the idiot where I want him, he won’t suspect a thing.”

“Fine.” That was the only answer she needed. Pudding acted sweet, shy or excited in all the right moments. They had little inconsequential dates, where they took hands and…they kissed a lot. 

Nobody could fucking blame her, his lips were soft, sweet. He held her as if she was precious, like she actually mattered to him…she hated that she loved their kisses so fucking much…that she loved kissing _him_ so fucking much. Yet, each time her heart had the audacity to jump when he did some move with his tongue, when his hands got close to her chest or when she saw his toothy smile, all she had to do was look into his eyes and the magic was gone.

They were dead and hollow. 

Pudding felt bile rise up her chest, she knew she was disgusting, she knew no one in their right mind would love her or even like her, but he didn’t need to look so fucking dead at the idea of marrying her. The fucking engagement party was in progress and her dear fiancé looked like he was going to a funeral…she was livid. She wanted him to pay.

“You look gorgeous, Pudding-chan.” He told her when they were finally alone. They stood in her room on their Whole Cake Island mansion. They had left East Blue city for good.

“I know my family is pressuring you for this, but I promise you, I won’t let our marriage be hell…” She whispered, putting her hand on his cheek. A part of her wanted to bring back the guy she first met. The one that had her believing fairy tales, but that had been a fantasy, someone fabricated to manipulate her into doing his bidding. Now, he was an enchanted prince that needed to be taught a lesson.

“Not minding the pressure, a smart man will always be ecstatic about marrying a beautiful woman like yourself, Pudding-chan.” _Fucking hell, why is he so good at non-answers?_

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” She hugged him, noting how his body curled into hers, like he had been desperate for the comfort.

_I miss seeing him smile for real…_ She frowned killing that thought immediately. What was with her today? She was having more and more sappy thoughts, all thanks to the fucking lost look on his eyes. If it had been obvious before, that the guy didn’t want the marriage, today he looked like he was screaming it to the world, like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He had been so good at pretending that it had unbalanced her seeing him so desolate all of the sudden.

“You look like you want to cry, Sanji-san…” She put a hand on her mouth, hating that it had decided to speak her mind without permission. His eyes widened before he pressed them together.

“I’m sorry Pudding-chan.” He sounded his throat. “I had to say goodbye to a dear friend a couple of days ago, and I’m a little shaken about that.” Sanji smiled and she returned the sentiment, knowing that it was all lies. 

Sanji deserved pain and to be fucking broken, she couldn’t start feeling pity for him. He had to unmask him, to up her act and put him in the spot. Make him regret marrying the monstrous Pudding just for the sake of his family’s business.

“Sanji-san…” She whispered, taking the smoke from his lips and sending it to the ashtray on her vanity. His eyes were confused but he refrained from talking. Pudding took his face between her hands. “Make love to me.” 

“What…are you sure?” He asked surprised. “We should wait…”

“Make love to me, Sanji-san.” She got on her tiptoes, kissing him deeply. She knew he found her attractive, the dumbass couldn’t hide it, so she used it to her advantage. Pudding pushed her breasts to his chest and took his hand, moving it to her ass. The gullible asshole fired up in seconds. Guiding him, they walked backwards until they hit her bed; the brunet smiled and moved to lay back, seeing the idiot take a deep breath before crawling towards her. His eyes eating up every bit of her physique. Pudding smiled knowing that he was just like the rest of them, drooling over her shape, but they could never stomach what was underneath. 

_Take a good look Sanji…at my creepy body_

Pudding took off her blouse, steeling herself for the upcoming disgusted look. Throwing the garment away, she observed the man on top of her; he had stopped moving and was looking at her breasts with a dumb look on his face.

_Good boy, just like that_

His eyes zoomed into the gross scar on her chest, going all the way from her sternum to her belly bottom, like a swollen mass of dead flesh. It was a sight so horrible; she had hid her body ever since she had the accident as a child. No person could stand to see it, let alone…

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Sanji breathed, his hands carefully outlining her waist, as if he was touching a priced sculpture.

_What is he saying?_ Pudding began hearing static as her breathing shortened, she wanted to deny his words, she wanted to say it was just an act but his eyes were sincere. Sanji had never been able to lie with his eyes…

“Can I?” The blonde asked, she nodded feeling stunned, not entirely sure about what she was agreeing about. She held her breath as the man removed his shirt as well and then…then…he kissed _it_ …he delicately put his lips on the aberration on her chest. Tracing the underline of her boobs with his mouth, his tongue gentry tracing the scar and the skin around her torso…it was too much.

She sobbed.

Embarrassed, Pudding put a hand on her face. She was trembling, overwhelmed and astonished. No one had ever done this, no one had…

“You’re so beautiful.” He spoke, putting a hand on her cheek. “Of all this, of all the nonsense and my fucking family, you’re my light. You’re…my salvation.” Pudding’s breath hitched. Salvation from what? What did he mean? She lowered her hand, letting it fall to the mattress. His eyes were so kind; there was no trace of regret or disgust in them.

“Kiss me.” She spoke before she could think twice about this.

So, he did.

He kissed her and worshiped her like no other human being had done in her entire life. Pudding stopped thinking. She stopped fighting the sensations running rampant through her, she let herself feel every emotion, every thought, kiss and caress. She gasped in an amazed agony as he entered her body, claiming it as his own, like no one had ever dared to do.

That night, Pudding questioned her choice of not marrying Sanji.

That morning, Pudding decided to kill Sanji.

She had woken up, embraced by him, after the best night of her life, only being disturbed by the call of nature. She had walked to the toilet, relieved herself and once she was back, decided to fold his hastily thrown clothes…Pudding had never imagined that by doing that, she would find out Sanji’s deepest secret: The traitor bitch Perona. 

Why was her photograph in Sanji’s wallet? A worn photo, one that told tales of longing nights, of tearful moments.

One that explained it all.

_You’re…my salvation._

He probably was in love with the fucking traitor and last night he had imagined her all along…he only wanted that pink haired bitch. He never wanted Pudding.

_I will make you pay for this._

Feeling her blood boil and her chest twist in agony, Pudding turned to look at him, peacefully asleep. His dick had been inside of her not too long ago! Now what? He had a picture of fucking Perona the whole time. Fucking shit. She had been in the fucking best mood, she had only wanted to fold his pants and now she had this, a photo of her deserter sister, dancing and looking all-happy and shit. Growling, she walked to her closet, put on her robe and walked to her mother’s chambers, ready to deliver the man to her family’s clutches. 

Sanji’s screams…should’ve been satisfying, but she could barely stomach them.

Pudding looked at the tortured man in front of her. Tied to a steel chair, his face swollen, his body bleeding and his fingers completely fucked up. As a fellow chef, she knew how important hands were, she had been convinced that the moment they threatened to break them, he would spill everything he knew about that photo.

Thus far, he remained quiet. His gaze on fire as he looked straight at her each time Oven hit him, each time the sickening crack of a bone resounded in the room; those blue eyes returned to her. She fisted her hands hating that they were not accusing nor betrayed. They simply looked at her like they were expecting something, like they had fucking hope for whatever he wanted her to do. 

Was he so idiotic that he hadn’t realized that it was Pudding herself the one asking for his demise? The one that had handed him to her mother’s mercy? The one that had screamed for an attack to all the Vinsmokes?

“You can free yourself from all this.” She spoke once they were alone, walking to stand in front of him. He was shivering, covered in cold sweat, he probably had a high fever. “You will die like this.”

“You are not like this…you are good…” He talked in a low voice. His tone completely changing from the sassy one he had been using with his brother, purposely baiting the hot head. 

“You don’t know me.” He had the audacity of shaking his head. “I was playing you, don’t you understand?”

“I know you didn’t want the marriage…”He smiled, looking completely pathetic. “But you’re not evil! An evil person could not put so much love into their craft. You are kind and beautiful…” Pudding yelled before backhanding him. 

“YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!” She continued hitting him. “I played you! I knew you loved my sister so I wanted to make you suffer for siding with the traitor!” He began coughing up blood. Pudding took a step back, disgusted. 

“No…Pudding-chan…”

“I thought you…I thought I was…” _Fuck!_ She hastily cleaned the tears trying to set free. He started shaking his head. “Don’t deny it! A photo like that speaks volumes! I don’t need your lies! I know you fucking played me! I know…”

“It’s not her!” He wheezed looking at her, pleading. His eyes were bloodshot, a couple of tears running through his cheeks. His face getting paler by the minute. “You are…” More coughs, rocking his body. “You’re a dream…you’re smart, gorgeous…and kind, your cooking is heavenly…I could’ve loved you so much. I wanted to but…” He sobbed. She stood immobile, not knowing how to react. She had wanted to break him, but she never imagined that it would be like this. “It’s him.” Sanji let his head fall down, his whole body sagging. “It’s him.”

“Him…?” 

“He is all for me.” He looked up, connecting his sad and truthful stare to hers. “I’m sorry, I failed you. You deserve so much more.” His voice cracked but he kept speaking. “It’s not Perona…it’s him.” 

“Are you fucking gay?” She fisted her hands.

“No…yes?” He shook his head. “If you’re asking this because of our night together, I can assure you, that not one second of that night was a lie…you’re so fucking hot that I couldn’t hold myself back, even when I should’ve.”

“Why would you hold back?” Sanji smiled, his eyes kind and sad.

“Because you deserve the perfect wedding night.” Pudding took a step back, his heart jumping to her throat and tears fighting their way out. She was so stupid, why had she acted without thinking? Without asking him? Yeah, he loved someone else but…a loud _BANG!_ came from the outside of the room. A gunshot. Pudding frowned as she heard a very familiar voice call out for Sanji.

“Reiju.” The blonde jumped. “Pudding-chan, leave. She is dangerous, take care of yourself you…”

“Silence!” She yelled, covering her face with her hands. 

_It’s him._

Pudding took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of her. He was looking at her with such helplessness and vulnerability that she knew, she fucking knew he was being truthful. 

_I had to say goodbye to a dear friend a couple of days ago, and I’m a little shaken about that._

“Fuck.” She whined…what had she done?

“Sanji!” The door opened and Reiju was standing there, a gun on her hands, her face twisted in rage. “Bitch!”

“No!” Sanji exclaimed. “She had nothing to do with…”

“Stop it!” Pudding hugged herself. “I did this to you, how can you fucking protect me like this?”

“Because I know there’s good in you.” She felt her lip tremble; his voice was so warm. Reiju seemed to be ready to kill her. Pudding was certain she did not have a chance against her.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” The baker sighed before walking to Sanji, going to his cuffed hands and opening the restraints, releasing him. “I can get you out.” Reiju didn’t lose time walking inside and placing herself next to her brother.

“Why should we trust you?” The pink-head asked, putting Pudding at gunpoint.

“Because you have no other choice.” The baker took a couple of steps towards the exit, watching the siblings struggle to get Sanji in an upright position. She could help, but she knew she wouldn’t be welcomed. “Come on.” Pudding walked them out of the basement and into the way to her chambers. Long ago, she had found out that the only chance she had at having a life away from The Family ™ was to sneak away from her mother’s clutches once in a while. So, she had set up a secret door that led to the outsides of their home, one that nobody in her family knew about. 

“Shit…stop…” Sanji’s voice called as they were nearing her room. Pudding turned to look at them, only to witness the blond spewing his guts in a flower pot next to them. Reiju’s face contorted in anger as she glared at the brunette; lucky, she decided to stay quiet and didn’t shun the small handkerchief Pudding offered to the man. “Thank you.” He said, smiling like she wasn’t the one guilty of his state.

“Come on.” She prompted. Forcing herself to not look back, Pudding led them to her bedroom, where she pointedly ignored the bed as she walked to a curtained wall. She pulled the heavy drapes and uncovered the small door. “This doorway will lead you to the city, you can escape from…” A gun touched her back.

“You first.” The eldest woman commanded.

“It’s not a trap…”

“Reiju…” Sanji tried to speak.

“You, shut it.” She scolded her brother. “She had you tied to a chair and fucked you up. I will not trust that she suddenly had a change of heart, I don’t care what you believe. I saved your ass so you have no say in the mater.” The guy closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that it was not advisable to argue.

“Fine.” Pudding accepted, once they were out she could go back and lick her wounds in peace. She guided them until they faced the steel door protecting the passageway, she entered the security code and opened it, looking outside she ushered them to keep going. “Get lost.”

“Pudding-chan…” Sanji stopped, not caring about his sister’s glare.

“Down!” Reiju yelled before starting to fire her gun. She pushed Sanji to the other side of the street, away from the goons running their way.

_Fuck! How did they know of this?_ Pudding yelled and took Sanji’s arm, pulling him to the alleys, she was not going to let anything else happen to him. He was coughing and looked dead on his feet, but he kept going. 

“Go!” Pudding moved to push Sanji to a seemingly deserted alley. “Get yourself to safety, I will be fine and Reiju can hold her own.”

“I…” He tried to speak before she grasped his face and forced him to look at her. She bit her lip and kissed the corner of his mouth, hating that all she could savor was blood.

“You’re not good dead.” She smiled. “You should go and talk to your guy…tell him that Big Mom is coming for Perona and that she won’t care who stands in her way! Save _him_!” His breathing shallower before his eyes hardened.

It was such an easy choice for him.

“Thank you.” He took a step back.

He was beaten, his hands broken, but his head stood tall.

_I could’ve loved you so much…_

“Goodbye.” She spoke, watching him go.

Her sight clouded, as tears drowned her eyes. 

“I could’ve loved you too…” She whispered, hugging herself prior turning back and starting her return home, where walked until a scream made her freeze. 

With her heart on her throat, Pudding ran to the way she had seen Sanji go, only to watch a tall Okama standing there. He was holding a baseball bat and Sanji’s prone body on the ground. Scared, Pudding hid herself against the wall.

_What should I do?!_

“IDIOT! YOU KILLED HIM!” Another Okama yelled, walking out of the building. Pudding realized that it was the strip club, one that was outside her mother’s jurisdiction.

“I THOUGHT HE WAS A THIEF! I got scared!” The two of them knelt down and looked at Sanji. “He’s so messed up…oh! He’s breathing!”

“Hurry, help me bring him in! We have to help him!” Together they picked him up and went inside.

Pudding let herself slide down the wall, until she could hug her knees and let her despair run free. He was safe, good people were tending to him. He was going to be all right.

_Stop crying you idiot!_

As time passed, Pudding had to settle her nerves only by having small inconsequential walks around the area, in hopes of seeing him at least once. This of course, was done with the upmost discretion as she knew that all the Kamabakka brothels were off limits to the Charlotte’s. It was stupid, she knew. He was smart and a smart person would disappear for good, a smart person would go back to the East Blue and never return to Whole Cake.

Still, she hoped.

Reiju had been MIA and only her brothers were confirmed to be injured by the Charlottes. They were probably hidden away licking their wounds, as her family tried to do, now that Katakuri and Brulee had decided to leave ranks, uncovering a hole that no one could fill out. Her mom had claimed for their heads on sight, but Pudding knew that even if her family was completely fucked up, no sibling could kill another.

She had been so completely absorbed by her thoughts, that she hadn’t notice the man walking towards her, until they collided with each other.

“Oh god!” A familiar voice spoke. Pudding looked ahead and lost her breath.

“Sanji…san.” She whispered, her lip trembling.

“I’m sorry?” He asked, his eyes curious and…so completely different to the ones she knew. “Are you okay? I didn’t see you there.”

“I’m fine…” Pudding was barely able to speak among her confusion. What? What was going on?

“Great!” He gave her a sharp nod and promptly continued his way. Not a look back.

“Wait!” The brunet exclaimed, her hand reaching for him.

“You need anything? I’m in a hurry…” He spoke, a trace of annoyance in his eyes. Pudding gaped at him. Although his face was the same and hands were bandaged, speaking of the inhuman torture he had endured, Sanji didn’t look like…Sanji. His face was clean-shaven, not a trace of the sexy goatee on it, his hair was completely pulled backwards, both of his blue eyes on display…hell…he looked like a different person.

“It’s me…Pudding…” He frowned, his eyes blank.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know you...” He shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile. “And I really have to go so, see ya!” 

He walked away.

Sanji was not lying. He did not recognize her.

“Al-chan! Come on!” She watched as the same Okama that had rescued him waved from the other end of the street, Sanji laughed and caught up to him.

_Al-chan_

A hit in the head…

Shit…

“At least you’re safe, Sanji-san.” She whispered, her chest feeling heavy. She knew her family was watching the Baratie, expecting Sanji to return home and end him. This was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times are scary, but great news! Sanji had his sailor moon transformation and this week's manga was AMAZING.
> 
> be safe!
> 
> Song used:


	12. Say it first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That looks super sad, my one eyed friend!” Franky boomed, while Zoro ate the flimsy hospital food they had brought him.
> 
> “You should’ve brought me a burger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this one was hard to get out. Seems like my brain refuses to let this story go.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Chapter 12: Say it first**

I never feel like this  
I'm used to emptiness in my heart  
And in my arms  
You're not what I'm used to  
You keep me guessing with things that you do  
I hope that they're true

'Cause I'm never gonna heal my past  
If I run every time it starts  
So I need to know, if I'm in this alone.

**Present day**  
“…you’re married now?” Zoro asked, his heart twisting. He had been wrong, always so stupid, always thinking that the impossible could be real, always…

“I couldn’t go through it.” Sanji was fast to clear and presented his mangled hands between them. “This was my punishment for it.” 

“What.” Zoro felt the cold touch of fury run over him. Sanji’s hands were very different from what they used to be. Strong but soft, always polished to perfection. Those hands had been the protagonists of hundreds of his fantasies over the years, the very thought of being touched by something so cherished was enough to make his body heat up. Now, his crocked fingers and ugly scaring, spoke of painstakingly applied torture and excruciating pain. Now, all Zoro wanted to do was to treasure and hold them, away from any possible harm. In no world, was okay for Sanji’s hands to be so hurt.

The worst thing about it all, was that the cook was looking at them like it was okay, like being hurt like this, for whatever reason, was fine by him.

“It’s okay…I don’t regret it.” The dumbass spoke.

_This idiot._

“I don’t care if you regret it, I want to kill them.” The greenhead spoke, not caring about measuring his words. He hated how easy it was for Sanji to put himself last, to receive all the damage and never expect people to do the same.

“I’m not a princess in distress Marimo.” Zoro looked at him and felt his throat close at the fondness in his blue gaze.

“Could’ve fooled me.” 

“I will disregard your words, for now.” Contrary to what he was expecting, Sanji simply rolled his eyes and moved to lie down on the bed. His shoulder touching Zoro’s chest and looking completely at ease with the reduced distance between them. “But don’t think I won’t kick your ass as soon as that eye of yours heals.”

“Please, you spent two years twirling in a pole; the amount of rust in you doesn’t let you see that I would wipe your ass in seconds.” Zoro propped himself on his elbow, only managing to get a magnifying view of the cook’s face, which drew him closer like a magnet.

_How are you so fucking pretty?_

“Don’t underestimate the pole, ‘sides I remember a drooling grass-head on my last show. Didn’t think it was simple twirling then, huh?” There was no point in denying that.

“I didn’t know it was you.” A close encounter with death, made the swordsman bolder. He pushed away all doubts and insecurities, and just went for it. “…but I couldn’t stop looking at those legs.”

“How did you know it was me?” The cook closed his eyes, not pushing Zoro, not moving an inch. Just staying there, letting the swordsman set the phase. 

Their noses touched.

“Your eyes…” Their foreheads touched, their breaths mingling. He felt dizzy. 

_Is this even possible?_

“Zoro…” Sanji’s hand buried in his hair. Zoro shivered and had to grip something to keep himself together…that of course, was Sanji. He was practically under him…whispering his name, pulling him closer, making it impossible to resist. The swordsman touched the cook’s lips with his own, but moved back. Uncertainty crawling in his mind. The cook’s breath was fast, but he kept unmoving, letting Zoro trace his cheeks, leaving butterfly kisses wherever he could reach.

_Coward…_ his mind kindly supplied, mocking him for not kissing the idiot senseless the second he stepped into that room.

“Please.” Sanji whispered. Zoro’s heartbeat was going insane. He opened his eyes only to see a very putout expression directed at him, he laughed quietly. The idiot had no control of his face when emotions got the best of him. Focusing on his lips, Zoro made the choice. It was time, no more doubts, no more…

“I’M BACK!” Luffy yelled as the door slammed into the wall.

Zoro was going to kill his best friend. 

“Oh! I want in!” Luffy shouted before a mass of limbs crashed on top of them.

“Shit!” The greenhead huffed as a wayward elbow hit his side.

“Don’t do that! Shitty idiot!” The cook whined as the straw-hat captain tried to settle, but after a lot of ruffling, Sanji seemed to reach his limit and letting out a harsh sigh, he stood up and pulled the laughing asshole to the floor. “Fine! Only Marimo’s allowed in the bed.”

“Not fair!” Luffy pouted from the ground. “You were there!”

“I invited him, not you.” Zoro commented, fully lying down. His face was starting to hurt but he was not going to let it show, he knew that the idiot cook would mop about it.

“Couldn’t you wait for two fucking minutes?” Sanji spoke, passing his hands through his face. The greenhead smirked; someone looked frustrated.

“Nah.” The captain shook his head before going to lie on the couch. “You can kiss later.” 

“Oi!” Zoro called out. Sanji passed a hand through his cheek, his whole face turning pink and just looking full on gorgeous.

_Kiss later…_

When had that even become a real possibility?

“Hey…” Sanji glanced at him, still looking like a fucking dream. “We’ll talk later.”

_Fuck…_ He nodded as words died down on him.

“Yes! And you can make some meat for me!” Luffy chimed in as he put a hand on his stomach. “I’m getting hungry…”

“You just ate.” Zoro rolled his eye.

“Torao gave me a _salad_.” Luffy explained, his expression telling how insulted he was that somebody had dared to give him nutritious food. “That lasted for like, two seconds. I need meat!”

“Sure, I’ll prep something for you once this asshole gets discharged.” The cook conceded prior going to the couch, taking Luffy’s feet and pushing them to the floor so he could sit too.

“Yes!” Luffy cheered, pulling his legs into the blond’s lap. The other rolled his eyes, resting his hands on the brunet’s knees, giving up on the possibility of Luffy sitting down like a grown adult. Zoro watched them simply accept that the couch was too small and that they would have to be glued to the other to fit. It was normal, the Straw-hat way. None of them cared for boundaries, always cramping together in all possible spaces, sleeping in hammocks, crumpled in a couch after a party, sharing a single car while they all had been too young and too broke to get another. It had always been like this for them…except for Sanji and Zoro.

Yes, as kids that had also been their MO, but as they grew older, more and more distance had been added. The cook always looking for the other end of the car, calling dibs on the space next to Usopp, Brook or even Franky –when sitting next to the girls hadn’t been an option-. He had always taken an effort to stay away from Zoro, sans the rare occasion where Zoro had managed to get him to go out with just him…times he later regretted as they were met with more distance afterwards. Even that exact moment, how hard had it been for him to convince the idiot to lie down with him in comparison of how easily it was for Sanji to sit next to Luffy? 

With that doomed thought, all his doubts blasted back into his head. Yeah, maybe the cook didn’t hate him, he honestly didn’t believe that the soft-hearted moron could truly hate anybody. But that didn’t mean that Sanji…fuck…that didn’t mean anything! Or did it? If that was real and taking in mind that he’d said that he’d gotten his memories back…why hadn’t he freaked out or kicked Zoro’s face just now? Why was Zoro’s directionally challenged self so sure that he would’ve let him take that kiss?

_This is more confusing than fucking Water 7…_

“Keep thinking that hard and your brain will melt, moss-head.” He locked eyes with a pair of baby blues.

“Why did you think we were dating?” The redness was back. Sanji looked down and sounded his throat.

“I…” Redder, now the blush extended to his neck. The blond pushed air through his nostrils, seemingly bracing himself to continue. “I dreamt about you…about us.” Sanji shrugged. “Now that I think about it, I misinterpreted a lot of things and gave more meaning to moments than what they actually had but…” A unusual little smile made itself known. It was small, barely there, but genuine. Zoro focused on it; trying to memorize it, as it was so beautiful, it almost let him breathless. “I felt something special about you.” Zoro closed his eye, overwhelmed.

“That’s…” He sounded his throat and made the mistake of shaking his head, firing up his growing headache. 

_Shit…_

“Shitty swordsman, you’re in pain, aren’t you?” Zoro put his hand on his face and grimaced. “Don’t ignore me, you bastard.”

“Stop bitching curly-brows, it’s just a headache.”

“Just a headache my ass, you just had surgery...” 

“Piss off, I’m fine.”

“Dumbass! Why are you acting like losing a fucking eye it’s nothing?” 

“Why are you acting like some dickhead didn’t break your hands?”

“What do my fucking hands have to do with anything?”

“The pervert cook doesn’t care about his hands; I don’t give a shit about my eye.”

“Son of a bitch! Why are you like this?”

“Like fucking what?” 

“A pig-headed fucking asshole!” A merry laugh interrupted their argument. Zoro removed the hand from his eyes, only to see his best friend giving both of them a huge smile.

“I missed you guys.” The idiot said, making him snort. He was right, for a second it all felt normal, like before this whole mess started.

“Only you would be happy at watching us argue.” The cook rolled his eyes, before focusing back on Zoro. “Really, you’re in a hospital, if you’re in pain I can call the nurse.”

“I’m okay; I don’t want to take meds for a simple headache.” He answered.

“Such a stubborn man.” The other conceded, dropping the fight. 

Wearing a satisfied smile, because he _had_ just won an argument, Zoro settled himself to take a nap. He was sure the discomfort would go away once he slept a little longer.

_BAM!_ The door opened. 

“Zoro-chan!” A wheel-chaired Perona greeted him from the entrance. A freaked out nurse behind her, the pink-haired monster had probably taken charge of the chair and left the poor guy behind. “You can go now.” She waved at the man before closing the door behind her.

“Leave.” He droned, shutting his eye again.

“I come all this way, to see how you are and you treat me this way.” Her whiny voice carried into the side of his bed opposite to the couch. “Wow, if you were ugly before, you have no hope now.”

“Fuck off.”

“Aren’t you a little bit curious as to why we were attacked?” Zoro pressed his lips and opened his eyes. She was looking at him with one raised eyebrow. He sighed and looked to his other side, where the cook and Luffy were sitting. Luffy seemed to be ready for a nap and Sanji looked ready to throw up.

“You’re Big Mom’s daughter.” The greenhead talked.

“WHAT! How on earth do you…?” Zoro saw how her mind supplied the answer, as her sight focused on the blond. “I knew I didn’t trust you for a reason.”

“Oi.” The swordsman cautioned her.

“How do you know?” She ignored him.

“Pudding-chan told me.”

“That freak.” Perona spoke venomously.

“Don’t call her that.” Zoro raised his eyebrows, first, because it was weird for the cook to scold any woman, second, because there was vehemence behind his words. He was genuinely angry on her behalf. “She is kind and a good person…”

“She is a monster, just like all the Charlotte family.” Perona glared at him.

“Katakuri-san’s pretty cool.” Luffy mumbled, fixing the hat on his head to cover his eyes. “And if Sanji says she’s cool, I believe him.”

“Then you’re an idiot, just like him…”

“Oi.” Zoro warned a second time.

“If Pudding-bitch told him, it means they talked about me. It means that he’s probably the reason why _we_ were attacked! Can’t you see that?” She crossed her arms. “Stop thinking with your dick for a minute and understand that _he’s_ the reason you’re a cyclops!”

“Perona, that’s enough!” Zoro sat up, glaring down at her. She jumped, unused to being at the end if his wrath.

“She’s right…” Came the faint voice at his back. Fuck, he knew this was going to happen. That self-sacrificing cook was going to let people put all the blame on him.

“No, she’s not.” The swordsman kept watching the Goth princess, making sure she stayed quiet.

“You don’t know…” Sanji tried again.

“I don’t need to know anything. I know you.” He turned back, now glaring at the blond idiot. “I know for sure that in no moment you would purposely send someone to hurt us. I know that whatever happened for Big Mom to find out about us, was a mistake and I _know_ that you tried to stop them.” His eyes traveled to Sanji’s hands, now understanding why he didn’t regret what had happened to them. He probably had been tortured to get information of that fucking photo that he had foolishly decided to keep.

Come on baby, say it first  
I need to hear you, say those words  
If I'm all that you desire, I promise there'll be fire  
I need to hear you, say it first  
Come on baby

Do your worst  
I know you'll take me higher  
So come on darling  
If you love me, say it first. 

Sanji wanted to kiss that perfect dumbass.

Kiss him until their breaths were gone. Until he decided that he was tired of showing how much he loved him, which he was absolutely sure, wouldn’t happen. Ever.

_How can he say such beautiful things and still be an idiot?_

“Okay.” That was the only stupid word, his brain was able to articulate.

“He-he.” Luffy laughed faintly under his hat. Feeling his face aflame, Sanji pressed the item down, enjoying the subsequent squawk from his friend.

“As cute as you think that was, I still think you’re a moron.” Perona huffed.

“And I still think you should cut it.” Zoro continued. “The police is onto this. What did you tell them?”

“I’m getting a deal. All the dirt I have on mama dearest and they’ll leave me and daddy alone.” She shrugged. “Will have to say bye-bye to Mihawk-san.” She sighed, looking gloomy. “And you.”

“Do you know who helped us escape?” Zoro’s eyes sobered up, he was too thick headed to say anything, but Sanji knew how much he appreciated Perona, she had been a good friend to him. Better than what Sanji could’ve even been. A part of him wished that their relationship had worked, Zoro would’ve been so much happier than being hung up on his useless ass.

“I didn’t, until I saw the police photos. I have no clue why Germa would want to help us.” She pouted. 

Why had Reiju helped them? More importantly, how had she known where to find them? As far as he knew, she had never seen the photo or have any contact with Zoro; and even if she had, at the time where she had entered back into Sanji’s life, he had been so fucking distant with the Marimo, that it was impossible to know how important he had been for him.

“She’s my sister.” Sanji spoke, thinking that he owed the Goth girl an explanation. 

“YOU’RE GERMA!” She accused, pointed her finger at him. Even Luffy had lowered his hat and was giving him attention.

“No, I’m not. Don’t ever forget that.” He glared back. “I might’ve been born from the same mother, but I’m not part of their family…I’m sure you can understand this.” She puffed her cheeks before humming in agreement. “I don’t know why she was there though; I have not been in contact with either the Charlottes or the Vinsmokes for the last two years.”

“Two years…you were there, weren’t you; on that epic fight that almost brought mama down?”

“I don’t know what fight you’re talking about. I don’t remember all that clearly.” Sanji shrugged, suddenly craving a smoke. “I kind of remember a fight when I escaped, but it’s still messed up in my head.” He passed a hand through his forehead. “I wish I could be more useful, but…”

“Hey…” Luffy spoke, sitting up. Sanji turned to him and froze at the fierce look the other was giving him. “Don’t do it if it hurts you.” He wanted to object but noticed the small crease on the captain’s forehead and remembered that he had been there, last night. He had witnessed him in _that_ state, and was clearly worried it could happen again.

“I won’t.” He nodded. Fuck, he hated people worrying about him, and this time it was not a simple fuck up. He honestly was a little scared himself as it was something that had crawled up on him without he even knowing what the fuck happened. Would it happen again? Would it be something he could grow out of like his panic attacks when he was a kid? Fuck knew.

“Whatever.” Perona declared, pushing the chair to the exit. “But you better watch your back, I’ve been told that one of Germa was arrested, don’t know which one but if they point their fingers at you, the police will come and none of them care that you are not part of their group, they only want one clown to parade as they put medals on themselves.” She waved. “I’ll text you later Zoro-chan, you better answer!” …and she was out.

“Fuck.” Sanji passed a hand through his face. Who would be the one caught? If it was one of his brothers, they would happily send him under the bus, they had no love for him and would easily point fingers to get themselves out of the deep shit they were.

_Or even just to fuck me up out of spite…_

That was a worrying thought.

“Don’t worry Sanji, we’ll kick their butts.” Luffy harshly palmed his back.

“I don’t think it’s that simple.” He pushed the idiot away. “How about we turn on the TV and just don’t think about this for a while?” Sanji took the remote and turned it on, looking for cartoon right away. Luffy hummed lying back down on the coach, this time with his head on Sanji’s leg and instantly entertained by Tom and Jerry, thank fuck for early morning cartoons. Feeling a chocolate eye on him, Sanji turned to look at the man on the hospital bed.

“I’m going to sleep. Stay.” Fighting the instinctive urge to do exactly the contrary to the swordsman’s wishes, Sanji gave him a quiet nod. The other’s face relaxed before simply closing his eye and sighing. The cook knew he would be asleep in a minute. He felt his own eyes start to drop, his body starting to take a toll, a small headache nesting on the back of his head.

This was so messed up. He had no idea what he would do next. The only thing he was sure of, was that a part of his soul was finally quiet, calm and allowing him to think that, somehow, they would get through this. With that little hopeful thought, he closed his eyes and dozed off, letting time and worries go.

_BAM!_ He jumped as the door opened. He had no idea how long had passed, but Luffy was drooling on his pants and Zoro yawning as he glared at the room entrance.

“LUFFY!” Nami yelled, going directly to the straw-hat wearing moron and not caring about waking him up, she slapped him on the head. “We thought you were with Torao! I told you they needed to be alone, you dumbass!”

“I’m sorry.” Luffy lamented putting his arms up, still looking half-asleep.

“ZORO!” A Chopper sized blur ran to the arms of the swordsman. “I’m so glad you’re okay! You idiot!”

“Don’t worry, Nami-san.” Sanji smiled at her, standing up. Trying not to show how much he thought that Zoro and Chopper interacting was one of the most adorable things for him, even if Chopper looked all grown up, the softness in the Marimo’s eyes was something special. “All is good…”

“Is it?” She put her hands on her waist. “I’m so fucking tired right now! Do you see this?!” She pointed at her eyes. “These are fucking eye bags, that I got losing sleep over you idiots! Why do you always have to make things difficult?”

“Nami-san…”

“I hate all of you…” She mumbled after giving out a harsh sigh and turning to Zoro. “Good news, you might be out today if you promise to take it easy for the rest of the week.”

“Aweosme.” Zoro grinned.

“Do you even know what taking it easy means?” Usopp spoke looking unsure. “You won’t be able to train and have to stay in bed most of the time.”

“Tsk, it’s nothing…” The greenhead commented.

“ZORO! You have to listen to your doctor!” Chopper shrieked. 

“You will rest until that eye heals, dumbass!” Sanji pointed at him. “If I need to, I will fucking stay with you 24/7 to make sure you follow the Doctor’s orders!”

“That’s the spirit.” Nami grinned, giving him the thumbs up. Sanji had to sound his throat, trying to hide his blush.

“Does that mean…” Usopp started.

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Sanji shook his head. “It’s my fault he was injured…”

“It’s not.” Zoro stated, crossing his arms.

“It is…”

“Speaking of which, what did you mean when you said that Big Mom attacked Zoro because of you?” Usopp asked, pointing at Sanji.

“I remember now, some things at least.” The blond shrugged. “I actually need to talk to you guys about all that mess.”

“Might as well call out for a crew meeting at Zoro’s place.” Nami passed a hand through her face. “The doctor said that if idiot swordsman here, continues without a fever by the evening rounds, they’ll discharge him. We can meet there and start clearing things up between us before the police finds out more stuff.”

“Yeah, that seems like the best plan.” The sniper nodded. “Well, Sanji. Glad to have you back man! In more ways than one.” He went and gave the blond a one armed hug. “I missed you!”

“Glad to see you too.” Sanji smiled.

“Was that what happened yesterday? Did _that_ trigger your memories?” Nami inquired.

“I guess? I’m not that sure about what that was…” The blond shook his head. “Sorry to worry you, Nami-san.”

“Oh, don’t apologize just yet. You owe me big time.” She pointed at him. “And not just for these two days.” Sanji grimaced, noting real hurt in her eyes. She was right, she was one of his closest friends, she was the one he could go and _talk_ about things, but he had chosen to keep things secret like a fool, and now, all those years of lying and keeping his friends out of that whole shit show, were useless. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Zoro spoke up. 

“Shut it, asshole! I messed up and like the gentleman I am, I need to apologize.”

“I’m sure a gentleman wouldn’t dance in a pole the way you do.”

“The pole is considered a sport by many; it requires the same strength and flexibility as gymnastics…”

“Okay! Okay! We get it; you made up, no need to flirt in front of us! No one wants to know about how flexible you are!” Usopp waved his arms.

“F-flirt?” Zoro turned red as a cherry.

“Usopp.” Nami spoke warningly and Sanji decided not to comment, all too aware of the fact that sometimes he baited the idiot into these arguments.

_Is that really our way of…? No, not the time. You have to figure this shit out before even thinking of…anything with Zoro._

“On another note, does anyone know a good lawyer?” Sanji asked.

“Isn’t your brother one?” Nami asked Luffy.

“Yep, let me call him!” He pulled out his phone and dialed. “Sabo!” He grinned listening to whatever the other one was saying. “Zoro’s fine, he lost an eye but no big harm.”

“In what universe is losing an eye _no big harm_?” Nami grumbled rolling her eyes.

“Oi Sabo, we need you to help Sanji!” He scratched his head. “Oh yeah, he’s back! Turns out he was doing the pole thing all this time!” The cook face-palmed, that idiot. “He got into trouble because his dad and Big Mom don’t get along and now the police has someone and he’s worried they might come for him…yeah…okay!” He gave Sanji the thumbs up. “Tomorrow then! Bye!” He hung up. “We’ll go to his office tomorrow; he says that he’s interested!”

“Well, I guess that’s that.” Sanji snorted. “Thanks.”

“Give me some meat and we’re even!”

“Deal.” There was a knock on the door. 

“Excuse me.” A nurse looked inside. “There’s only one person allowed per room until visiting hours. I’m afraid you need to leave. You can come back after three.”

“Thank you! I’ll stay.” Nami raised her hand. “I’m his emergency contact.” She grimaced at Sanji. “Go home. I’ll let you guys know how things go in the evening.” 

“But...” Sanji tried to argue.

“Sanji-kun, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?” The blond looked at his feet. He didn’t need to, he knew he probably looked like shit. “Yes, exactly. Right now, you need to go back home and rest. I don’t care what lame excuse you have, you fucking gave me the scare of my life and for that you will do as I say and fucking rest.” She pointed at Luffy and Usopp. “He will not cook for you, he will go to sleep and rest, you make sure of that.”

“Aye!” Both idiots saluted and Sanji knew he was doomed.

“I have to go back to school, but I’ll check on you guys later!” Chopper ran to hug Zoro, then Sanji and finally parted with a general wave.

“Okay.” Sanji sighed, then turned to Zoro, holding his auburn gaze. “Try not to die and listen to Nami-san.”

“Yes, mom.” Sanji smiled at the other’s haughty tone and walked out. “Don’t you have a job to get to?” he asked his long nose friend.

“I’m sick, can’t you see?” Usopp answered with a very convincing rasp in his voice. “I have some sick days piled up, Kaya and I agreed that it’s okay to stay here and deal with my idiot friends.” 

“And you? Shouldn’t you be training?” Sanji grasped Luffy’s tee as the moron began walking on the wrong direction, his nose up high.

“I have no tournaments soon…something smells good.” He pointed back.

“We can get some pizza on the way.” Usopp nodded directing them to the parking lot. “Come on.” Once they reached Usopp’s car, Sanji got in the back and, lo and behold, Nami-san had been right to send him back, as the second he sat down, his eyes began to drop and an overwhelming sense of exhaustion and drowsiness took over him.

He fell asleep instantly.

Say it, say it, say it  
Won't you say it to me  
Say it, say it, say it  
Won't you say it to me.

know you're right for me  
But I'm waiting for everything in your world  
To align with my world  
I think of you while I sleep  
I dream of what we could be if we grow  
Together unfold

“That looks _super_ sad, my one eyed friend!” Franky boomed, while Zoro ate the flimsy hospital food they had brought him.

“You should’ve brought me a burger.” He commented watching Robin enter after her husband.

“Brook and Jinbe send their regards.” The archeologist said as she sat next to Nami on the couch. “So, I hear the visit from our dear cook was eventful.” Zoro gave Nami a look, who had the most innocent face she could master.

“What? You slept most of the day. I was bored. Besides you refused to tell me anything, I needed reinforcements.” 

“You are both too nosy for your own good.” Zoro shook his head, focusing on the insipid food, rather than his meddling friends.

“Come on, Zorosuke.” Franky walked to the other side of the bed.

“Zorosuke?” He frowned at his massive friend.

“Give us the juicy tales, the sonatas of woe and the poems of love!” 

“There’s nothing to tell…”

“Zoro.” Robin called, her eyes somber. “Last night, Sanji had a dissociative episode. That means, his mind disconnected, he had a very hard time formulating any kind of coherent thought and had a pretty bad breakdown when he managed to get himself together. All starting the second he heard you were hurt.” The swordsman grimaced.

“Is torture the cause of that?”

“It could be, or whatever trauma he received to lose his memories two years ago.” She put a hand on her cheek. “Did he tell you anything?” Robin was a mysterious woman, but sometimes, Zoro could understand her perfectly well.

_Who hurt him, so I can kill them?_ Were her actual words.

“The Charlotte Family. They tortured him because he refused to marry one of them.” He forced himself to calm down. “I’m sure he will tell you more, later. It’s not my place to talk.”

“Look at you, all respectful and stuff.” Nami smiled. “Usopp said that the idiot fell asleep in the car, Luffy and him had to get him down and into bed. I was right.”

“I hate that cook-bro is like this. I was actually looking forward to seeing him perform…” Franky started, putting his hands on his hips.

“No one is watching him perform!” Zoro declared, his mouth running way faster than his brain.

“Oh my, you want the show all for yourself swordsman-san?” Robin grinned making her husband laugh. “I don’t think you can stop him from performing if he has his mind into it.”

“Would he, though? The Sanji I remember would never…” He started to explain.

“I won a bet, remember?” Nami spoke. “I always knew he had it in him.”

“How is it that I didn’t know? I always thought I understood him, but every day I’m more and more confused.” He looked at the wall in front of him, feeling his ears burn. He did not do this feeling shit, he did not pour his heart out, but he was getting desperate. “Now I don’t know if I should even try talking to him or not or let him be and try to heal or fucking…”

“Stop!” Nami stood up, he turned to look at her, she had a completely freaked out expression. “No, no. I have so much going on right now, to get Zoro freaking out too. You don’t do that.” 

“Exactly! I don’t do that! But…” He passed his hand harshly though his hair. “I feel that we’re so close to…you know, _something_ and…I don’t want to mess shit up. Not again.”

“Bro.” Frank put his hand on his shoulder. “You won’t. We’ve always knew you two were _it_. Yeah, there has always been something messing things up for you, but maybe, life was just preparing you two to be the best you can be for each other.” He shrugged. “I know for a fact that some people…” He looked at his wife, his eyes mirroring all the love everyone knew he had for her. “Are completely worth the wait and the fight, because they can be very stubborn.” Robin laughed.

“I gave you a hard time, didn’t I?” She grinned.

“The worst.”

“You are the strongest in the crew.” Nami complimented. “Go for it. Believe me that he has been waiting for you to save him from his bullshit for a while. Forget about everything and just notice how he looks at you.”

Zoro sighed, a million images of Sanji looking at him passing through his mind. One stood out the most, that dazzling smile he gave him when he found out he was _Marimo_ , so filled with light and fucking adoration, that of course he thought it was a lie, of course he thought it was the amnesia acting out…but there was another. A moment he had thought to be dream for a long while, because it was so idiotic to think that those words had been real, that the vulnerability used when spoken, hadn’t been a product of his drunken brain.

_…and fuck me too, for being the idiot that loves you._

_That makes two of us._

Zoro had ignored him, he had been too drunk to notice the broken tone he had. He had fucking fallen asleep, hating the other for not returning his feelings. Fucking shit, he was stupid.

The room’s door opened and Trafalgar Law walked in.

“Afternoon.” He greeted, looking at a chart on his hands. A nurse walked in after him and busied herself by unplugging Zoro from all machines, finally freeing him of needles and beeping stuff. “Roronoa-ya, we’ve reviewed your vitals for the day and everything looks in order. You will be able to leave. I will sign your discharge.” He scribbled something in a sheet. “Take these meds every eight hours but if the pain becomes too much, you can speed that up to four hours. No straining physical activity for the next three days, simple walking for the next week. If pain persists, let me know and you will be scheduled to return in ten days to remove stitches. Any questions?” The nurse smiled at them before walking out.

“Can he have sex?” Robin questioned.

“Oi!” Zoro glared at her, hating the amused little smile she had.

“If he doesn’t do all the work, he can after the initial three days. Just try not to overdo it.” The asshole raised his eyebrow mockingly.

“Super sexy times allowed!” Franky winked at Zoro and he only wanted to die. He hated his friends.

“Just get this over with.” He looked at the doctor.

“A person must be in close range when you shower, as you could still suffer dizziness or even faint if the pain gets you offguard.” The bastard smirked at Nami’s cat-call. “Something simple like leaving the bathroom door open or not showering alone, as you prefer.

_I hate them all._

“That sounds doable. I can ask Luffy.” Zoro smirked in return, loving how the doctor instantly glared at him. “He wouldn’t mind.”

“Here.” The doctor signed something then gave the sheet to Zoro. “Just get the fuck out.”

“Did I make you mad? I mean, he is my best friend, and he’s single. I don’t see the issue.” Of course, Luffy was practically his brother and the idiot Goth doctor knew this, but he was a possessive bastard that was taking a little bit too long to get into his friend’s pants. And he had started it, Zoro was just finishing his kill, like always.

“Fuck off, Roronoa.” 

“That’s very unprofessional, Torao-kun.” Robin admonished. The doctor took a breath, gave them a goodbye nod and walked out.

“Is he still in denial?” Nami asked, looking very tired of everyone’s drama. 

“Luffy has been giving him space, but I don’t give them long to figure things out.” Zoro extended his hand to Nami. “My clothes, let’s get out of here.” She nodded and gave him a bag. He made his way to the bathroom and changed.

“Sanji’s at home…” Nami reminded him through the door.

“Then we go to the Baratie.” He indicated as he changed. Nami had brought him a navy tee and simple black cargo pants. It felt amazing to finally put on his boots.

Once he was done, they finished the mess of paperwork that awaited him before a nurse ordered him to sit in a wheelchair. It was fucking procedure so he had to endure the mocking grins of his friends (and a couple of photos) until they reached the exit. Once there, they got into Franky’s car and drove to the Baratie.

“Well shit.” Was the first thing the old man said as he looked at him. “I knew you would get an eye out with those long knives of yours.”

“Don’t enjoy it too much, old man.”

“’tche. I ask you to take care of the idiot and you end up without an eye. Clearly made for each other.” The man pointed at the _staff only_ door. “He’s asleep. Can you get to his room without getting lost?” He nodded. It was the only room in that god-forsaken maze that he could find with his fucking eyes closed.

“I’m calling everyone to get here for dinner in a couple of hours.” Nami told him, he waved in understanding and walked to Sanji’s place.

He stood in front of the door, the last night he had spend there replaying in his mind. Things were utterly different from back then. That night, it had been the last, it had been a farewell. Something bitter and grey. Now, it almost felt like the complete opposite, a start.

Something akin to hope began it’s fluttering in the swordsman chest. He opened the door.

Sanji was asleep, the covers all the way to his chin. He was on his side, facing the door. His hair in disarray, letting both of his stupid eyebrows on sight. Fucking beautiful idiot. Zoro walked to him, deciding to do the same thing as he did in the hospital, he let his instinct make the calls. He sat on the bed and began removing his boots.

“Mmm…” A faint mumble reached his ears. Putting his boots away, he turned and intercepted a pair of sleepy blue eyes. “Zoro?” The cook blinked a couple of times. 

“Hey.” He spoke, pulling the blanket and moving to lie down in front of the blond. “Go back to sleep.”

“When…?” The eyes looked more alert; luckily Sanji seemed not too inclined to get up anytime soon.

“About an hour ago.” He moved closer. There was much more space in that bed, but he didn’t care.

“I thought you were going home.” 

“I rather be here…with you.” He touched the other’s face. His heart thundering in his chest. 

“Damn…how can you be romantic without even trying?” Sanji’s gave him a little smile. 

“I’m not…” Zoro grimaced before taking a small breath. “Do you remember the last time we were here?” Sanji looked to the side, his eyes unsure.

“A little…some stuff. You were drunk.”

“Yeah. I couldn’t stomach the thought of not seeing you for months…I never imagined that that ended up being almost four years.” His fingers trailed the other’s jaw and neck, loving the small goosebumps rising in it’s trail. 

“I wanted to stop you. I know that.” The blond sighed, seemingly deflating. “But it was better like that…I…” He pressed his lips together, grimacing.

“What?”

“If I say it, it will mess _this_ up.” His hands cupped Zoro’s face.

“It won’t mess anything up. Just stop keeping things from me.” Sanji pulled him, until their foreheads were touching. Zoro grasped his wrist, keeping his eyes open.

“I got engaged two days after. I wanted you away because I knew I couldn’t keep shit up if I kept seeing you. I was relieved that you left.” He pulled back, this time his fingers being the ones caressing Zoro’s temple. 

“I love you.” Zoro spoke. Clear as fucking crystal. The cook’s eyes began watering, his hands lowering to grasp Zoro’s t-shirt. “I have loved you ever since I figured out I could love something other than swords. I fucking hated every single moment of it, because you’re a selfish idiot that always thinks of other first…”

“That’s not how being selfish works…” The moron laughed his face wet with tears and snot.

“Yes it does, with you only. Because you’re this fucking package of confusing stuff that I hate because I can’t stop loving. You sacrifice yourself to save others but you never asked me. You never came at me and asked if I wanted you to be in pain because of me. I can take care of myself.” 

“I loved you too much to risk it.” He spoke, passing his hand through his face, cleaning up his teary mess. His eyes shining like the fucking sun.

“Loved?”

“Fucking Marimo. You made me have a crisis in the boys locker rooms. You made me realized I love dick more than ladies boobs. Even without memory, I danced for you.” He pulled Zoro’s face closer. “I fucking love you, idiot swordsman.”

Zoro didn’t need to hear more, he pulled the dumbass close and kissed him with everything he got.

Come on baby, say it first  
I need to hear you, say those words  
If I'm all that you desire, I promise there'll be fire  
I need to hear you, say it first  
Come on baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin with the important questions hehe
> 
> Song used:  
> Say it first - Sam Smith


	13. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo, lovebirds!” Franky’s voice interrupted making the cook jump, they turned to look at the door, which thankfully stayed closed. “We’re in the kitchen having some pizza! We know you can’t have sex yet, so if you’re not there in five minutes, we’re coming to get you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's birthday was this week, so I was in the mood for sweet stuff. :D

**Chapter 13: Flames**

Close your eyes  
Let me touch you now  
Let me give you something  
That is real. 

Zoro’s kiss was just like everything he did in life.

Intense. 

Sanji was on his back as the swordsman devoured his mouth. Demanding lips pushed against his. Biting, licking and stealing every single breath. His whole body felt on fire, his skin hyperaware of every bit that came in contact with the fucking furnace that was Zoro as his mind reeled while it tried to make sense of everything that had happened in that day.

Never in his life had he dared to hope that this day would come, never even pictured himself with the moss head as any kind of couple. Not even in his dreams they had shared the words they spoke mere minutes ago. It was exhilarating, terrifying, and amazing at the same time. He refused to think about anything other than the marvelous man on top of him.

A little part of him was irked at being manhandled like this, that part wanted to fight Zoro and his overwhelming presence that had reduced Sanji to a fucking pile of goo. He wanted to show him that both could play that game, to continue their little superiority contest and let him know that he also wanted to take everything Zoro could give…but he was too happy to do anything at the moment. He hugged the stupidly broad back, pulling the other man closer, he was heavy but that only meant that he was aware of every bit of muscle Zoro had on him…which was a fucking lot.

Shit. To think that he had permission to bite, claw and eat every single spot in that tan gorgeous body. He shivered just by thinking about it. He moved his leg until it was hugging his waist, letting their middles touch in the best possible way. Zoro’s hands moved under the hem of his shirt, teasing what could come next. Fuck, he wanted this so much. Sanji was not even ashamed of the small moan he let out, he was ready to take things further to seal their fate right there…until Zoro stopped kissing him, buried his head on the crook of his neck and stilled his movements.

“What.” Sanji asked, his voice raspy and breathless, when it became clear that the jackass wouldn’t move. The asshole greenhead chuckled, his lips caressing his neck _just-right_. Why weren’t those lips kissing him anymore?

“We need to stop.” 

“Why?” 

_Oh no, you just told me you love me, you ass, I want the price that comes with it._

“Doctor said I can’t have sex in three days. If we continue, I will not be able to stop.” He incorporated until he was looking at Sanji, and now that he had that dumbass beautiful face up close, the blond could see a couple of signs of strain around his eyes. Fuck, he was right; surgeries and high blood pressure were never a good combination. The oaf was probably in pain right now.

“Yeah, forgot about that. Okay.” He covered his face and took a breath. “We waited a long ass time; we can wait three more days.” He grimaced moving his hand to touch the jaw that had always driven him crazy. It was so bizarre that he could simply do this and not have his fingers shopped off by three katanas. “Good to see you hearing doctor’s orders, very mature for an algae such as yourself.” He got a withering glance in response. 

“Good to see a pervert cook so understanding of the situation.” He moved until he was resting on his forearm –while the rest of him, thankfully stayed on top of Sanji-, then his hand raised to uncover the blond’s right eye. Sanji felt heat pricking on his skin but held steady as callous fingers caressed his temple. “Curly.” The idiot chuckled as his index finger followed the spirals on his forehead.

“Marimo.” Sanji reached to lightly pull a chunk of hair before letting his fingers trace Zoro’s earrings. Loving how those chocolate eyes darkened at his action, he grinned storing that information for later use.

“Don’t get pervy ideas.” Zoro warned.

“None of my pervy ideas are new Marimo-kun, believe me.” He continued to play with the three studs. “The day you came with these things hanging from your ear, you gave me one of the most awkward boners in my life. I hated you so much, looking all badboy-ish and hot...” Zoro dodged his eyes, adorably embarrassed. “Now, who’s the one thinking pervy stuff?”

“Shut it. It’s not that.” He bumped his head lightly. “Do you know that in my native language _san_ means three?” 

“Yeah, my father had fun numbering me and my siblings.” Sanji grimaced; he hated that from the very beginning, all of them had been nothing more than a number for their father.

“Hey…” Zoro called out, pulling him from his memories. 

“Sorry.” He grinned dopily as the other gave him a butterfly kiss in the cheek. The idiot didn’t even know the whole story and he still acted like this, like he understood just how painful it was for him to remember his childhood…shit damn he loved the man too fucking much. “Go on.”

“I got them because I practice santoryu, but…” He looked down, now his ears looking painfully flustered. “They also reminded me of you, and if I couldn’t have you, I could at least…have them.” It took two seconds for his words to register in the blond’s brains, but once they did a wave of fucking _feels_ took over him.

“OH MY FUCKING…!” Sanji pushed him aside and turned to the other side; burying his flaming face on his pillow. One thing was to have the man tell him to his face that he loved him, because he had been somewhat prepared to hear it. However, hearing this brute of a man, give sweet sappy declarations like these were against everything Sanji had ever imagined. Zoro was not the feely type; he was straightforward and… _oh fucking hell!_ The image of the asshole playing with his earrings with that dumb thoughtful look on his face, bombarded his mind leaving him breathless. It was too perfect for him to handle it like a normal human being.

_He will be the death of me._

“Idiot.” Zoro snorted before his arm moved to Sanji’s middle and pulled him close, pressing his broad chest to his back.

_Fuuuuuuck. Spooning…we’re fucking spooning._

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this.” The blond laughed, grasping the arm around him. His face still felt hot but at least he could talk now, even if his fucking toes were still curled in glee. 

“I know.” Zoro spoke, his breath tickling his neck and his strong hand expanding to cover his chest, the Marimo probably feeling his thundering heart under his fingertips. Sanji swallowed and brought his own to cover it. “I still think I will wake up and this is going to be a messed up fantasy.”

“How boring. My fantasies involve a lot less clothes than this.” 

“And probably more boobs.” A surprised laugh left his lips. 

“Nah, yours are more than enough.” Zoro groaned before he pinched Sanji’s stomach. “Oi!” He jumped and slapped the offending hand.

“I…don’t have…boobs!” Sanji laughed at the contrite tone the other used, he sounded way more offended than when he criticized his fighting style.

“Please, your pecks are the best boobs I’ve seen.” Another pinch. “Ow! Fucking hell!” He kicked the other’s calves, then Zoro tried to pin him down and somehow they ended up pushing each other and fighting like little kids. Sanji watched as Zoro smiled in a way he had never seen him before, it was open and amazed, probably having the same epiphany he was having. This was a _thing_ … _they_ were a _thing_ ; and as surreal it all felt, it was true and wonderful and one of the best moments ever and... “Shit!” The blond hissed as a piercing pain shot from his knuckles, all the way to his shoulder. Zoro was holding his hand in an awkward position and he had just pulled without thinking and fucking hell it hurt. “Stop!”

“What’s wrong?” The Marimo asked as Sanji pulled his left hand to his chest. The greenhead had a freaked out expression and he wanted to erase that from existence but first he had to get rid of the pain.

_Fucking shit fingers of hell._

“Nothing, nothing…” He shook his head before pushing himself up into a sitting position and starting the finger massages Iva-san had taught him. In all his shitty bliss he had completely forgotten to take care of his fucked up hand, one thing was to hold on a tube or cook, because he actually did it with care and they didn’t exactly force just his fingers, it was more of a complete arm exercise; but another thing was fighting with Marimo’s. Now his stupid fingers had decided to cramp together and his arm muscles hurt like a bitch. 

Shit, he was going to be sore for a while. He could already hear Francois berating him for not putting attention. _Al-chan! Keep those fingers relaxed or we will not be able to practice in a week!_. “I just need to…fix this…” He grimaced as he pushed a particularly bad knot under his index. Fucking hell, it hurt. Frowning, he pushed at it until it relaxed, then continued with the rest of the fingers signing in relief as the pain began to lessen. When he finished, Sanji slowly opened and closed his hand, looking at it with a small smile on his face, it was better than what he feared. He still felt like he had done a week’s worth of training and he probably had to leave the pan lifting to somebody else, but it was not too bad. “Okay, it’s good now…” Words died out in his throat as he looked at the man sitting next to him.

Close the door  
Leave your fears behind  
Let me give you  
What you're giving me.

_Shaken up_ couldn’t even define what Zoro was feeling right now.

In all his life, Sanji had been his equal, someone that could take everything he threw at him and then give back just as much. Their sparring sessions had always been a highlight, where he had never needed to hold back or be careful of his actions.

Until now.

Zoro looked at Sanji methodically push and prod at his hand, a look of accustomed annoyance shining in his features. It was a look a person could have over small inconsequential things that needed to be done, things that were part of daily life, like doing the dishes or laundry…it was not a look Sanji should be having over his messed up hands. In no life, could the cook simply accept the fact that his hands were fucked up and simply move on with life…that was wrong.

_How could you just accept this?_ He asked in his head a million times. Yes, he knew why the cook had done it, why he had thought it was necessary but that didn’t mean Zoro accepted it with the same ease the other did it. How could he live with the fact that he had let the most important person in his life, get so far down the hole that he ended up with permanent consequences? All this time he had resented the blond from leaving his back unprotected and in reality, _he_ had been the one leaving Sanji alone. 

He had failed him in the worst possible way.

“Okay, it’s good now…” Sanji turned to look at him and he had no idea what expression he was making but it caused the blond to narrowing his eyes at him in exasperation. “Stop that.” Zoro glared back, still not ready to speak. He was not even sure what he wanted to say. His knuckles were white from the force he was putting into his fists as he sat cross-legged next to the other and every bit his self-control was directed into holding back the urge to rampage and murder every single person in Big Mom’s crew. Curly-brows pressed his lips together, his eyes searching, waiting. His fucked up hand safely tucked next to his body in a clearly unconscious movement, an action that broke something inside the swordsman as he had probably gotten used to doing when his injuries were fresh, to keep it close and safe from further harm.. 

“Yo, lovebirds!” Franky’s voice interrupted making the cook jump, they turned to look at the door, which thankfully stayed closed. “We’re in the kitchen having some pizza! We know you can’t have sex yet, so if you’re not there in five minutes, we’re coming to get you!”

“Oh, hell.” Sanji groaned passing his right hand through his face. “Why does he have any knowledge of our non-existing sex life?”

“He was there when Law gave his medical cautions.” Zoro forced himself to say, willing his body to lose its tension. They had time, whatever that was, could wait. 

“Be there in a sec!” The cook answered and after a booming _Super!_ They heard the older man retreating. “Hey…” A shaking hand made its way to one of Zoro’s fists, he opened it and welcomed the fingers between his own, making an effort to hold it as delicately as possible. Both of them let out a breath. “I know it’s fucked up and weird but…” Sanji shrugged, his eyes sad and ashamed. Zoro took their joined hands to his lips, giving those trembling fingers a small kiss prompting a small wheezed sound from the idiot, who looked like a life size tomato. Zoro was unable to hold back a smile seeing his eyes shine like the purest sapphires. 

“Come on.” Zoro stood up, pulling the other with him and was about to turn when a hand shot to his shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss. Man, this was never getting old. Two days ago, kissing Sanji had felt wrong, like stealing something that he could never rightfully own, but now it was the rightest fucking thing in his life and he was not going to let go. Ever. His soft lips, his breath and his fucking tongue were everything for him.

“I love you.” Sanji whispered with half lidded eyes, his lips caressing his own. Both his hands cupping the greenhead’s jaw.

“I know.” He smirked loving the distraught look he caused.

“Well fuck you too, broccoli brains.” The cook gave him a small slap in the cheek before walking back to put on a pair of slippers. Zoro’s heart twisted as he saw how he did it all with just his right hand, keeping the other tucked in. Again, he looked like he had an awful lot of practice at it. “Let’s go, hopefully Luffy left some food for us.” The blond spoke, passing his right hand through his left, pausing at his knuckles to massage a bit.

“Does…does it happen often?” Zoro walked to stand in front of the other. Sanji grimaced and sighed.

“Depends, on how much strain I put into it.” He shrugged and walked to get out of the room. “I got so into our little fight that I forgot to take care of it…” He turned to Zoro and gave him a dazzling smile. “I missed you moss-head.” He rolled his eyes as his ears heat up, the other’s smile turning into a satisfied smirk before the dumbass had the guts to fucking wink at him.

“Just move.” Zoro gruffly spoke, speeding up his step and pushing the laughing asshole aside. Once they reached the kitchen, they were greeted by the whole crew and two empty seats right in the middle them. Fucking hell, their friends were assholes. Rolling his eye, Zoro took the offered seat as Sanji did the same.

“I heard a lot of commotion back there, remember, no sex for three days, boys!” Nami grinned followed by nine fucked up smirks. Even Chopper, whom had no business knowing what sex was, was giggling at them.

“Fuck off, not your business.”

“Oi, don’t talk to her like that!” The cook admonished accepting the box of pizza Robin pushed at them. Zoro noticed that Sanji was attracting a couple of sad looks from their friends, as he kept favoring his left hand and doing everything with the other. 

“I wonder what kind of wild sex they’ll have after so many years of tension. Yohohoho~” Brook decided to open his fucking degenerate mouth.

“OH MY GOD! DON’T!” Usopp yelled, covering his ears.

“Yo! Usopp my man, don’t tarnish the echoes of their _super_ love! We should make a toast…for...our man Zoro and his…” Franky started tearing up. “Many…many…” He blew his nose and Zoro was seriously going to cut him. “Many, many, so many years of waiting.”

“Yes, I toast for Zoro finally getting _it_.” Brook raised his teacup, his eyebrows doing something weird and probably perverted and Zoro was not even going to try to understand them.

“Fuck you Brook!” Sanji yelled, his whole face in flames. “I am not an _it_!” 

“Sanji’s an it!” Luffy started laughing and pointing at the blond.

“Fuck you too, rubber brains!”

“I’m sure Brook didn’t mean it that way.” Robin spoke taking a sip from her cup.

“Thank you, my lovely Robin-swan!” 

“Besides, Zoro’s not getting any _it_ until his three days are done, not before. Doctor’s orders.” The evil woman finished and everybody started laughing.

“I hate all of you.” Zoro declared as Sanji sputtered in betrayal.

“Why, oh why are we talking about Zoro and Sanji’s _its_?” Usopp moaned behind his hands. “I’m happy for them but please, for all that is holy. Spare me!”

“What are you talking about?” The cook asked. “When have we ever disturbed you so much that you do this every time someone mentions our relationship?”

“What relationship?” Zoro asked because well, he wanted one, but they hadn’t talked about any of that stuff yet…and it wasn’t like he had any experience on relationships at all. Was he supposed to ask the cook if he wanted to be his boyfriend? Did people actually do that?

“I am going to ignore that, because it’s clearly something that you two need to talk on your own.” Usopp nodded to Zoro. “And to answer, where do I begin?” He sighed. “Twelve years old, Sanji comes with his brand new suit and I get to hear a little Marimo whine for the rest of the day about how _stupid_ curly brow looks.” Oh…shit. “Fourteen years old, Zoro is training at the gym and I have to cover Sanji as he ties a sweatshirt on his waist to hide his awkward pubescent boner. The idiot said that he was thinking of girls but yeah sure, it was only us three in there and he hadn’t taken his eyes of muscles for the last ten minutes.” Said blond started chocking on his tea. “Fifteen years old. Zoro is having an existential crisis, Luffy just met his evil surgeon and both of them talked nonsense to me because apparently, I was a relationship wizard because Kaya and I had managed to confess.” 

“Zoro had a funny face in that time.” Luffy laughed. 

“Same year!” Usopp continued with his torture. “Sleep over at Sanji’s and…”

“NO!” The cook leaped on the table trying to push his hands on Usopp, thankfully, Jinbei was close and held him back.

“IT WAS THE MOST AWKWARD DAY OF MY LIFE!” The curly haired man declared.

“NOTHING HAPPENED!” 

“I WILL SAY MY PIECE!” 

“YOU WILL SAY SHIT!”

“Sanji-kun, I know you might miss the nightclub, but I don’t think this table can hold you.” Nami’s words made the idiot freeze. Then Brook and Franky started laughing like the pair of degenerate old men they were.

“YES! Dance party!” Luffy screamed and tried to stand up on the table, pushing Sanji aside and almost throwing him to the flor…on his left side. This was his signal to intervene, so he took the idiot monkey and planted him on the floor.

“No dancing on the table. You can hurt someone.” Zoro said and the whole room went silent. He crossed his arms and tried not to show how much trepidation he felt at was could come next.

“Oh. My. God.” Nami was the first one to speak, because of course the witch was the first one to do it. “Did Zoro just go into dad mode?”

“Does that make Sanji our mom?” Vivy asked in fake innocence and of course, in order to love a witch, she probably had to be one as well. 

“Yeah!” Luffy laughed jumping to the seat next to the blond. “You can wear a dress and all!” 

“Oi, I can rock a dress anytime but I will not be called mom.” The cook spoke as he sat back down, a satisfied smile on his face as Usopp rubbed an arm with a forlorn expression. “Heels are a bitch, though.” He added as an afterthought and yeah…Zoro was not going to go there, he was just going to remember the fact that the Sanji he knew and the Sanji that danced with strippers and drag queens, were the same person.

“A toast to that!” Franky raised his beer bottle. “Almost broke an ankle once. Never again!”

“Did you also have to wear lady panties, Sanji-san?” Brook asked, because how could he not.

“I will not answer that.”

_That was not… a no…_

“Speaking of, have you talked to Ivankov?” Robin asked thankfully changing the subject.

“Shit, I haven’t.” He pulled out his phone. “I’ll do it before I forget it again.” 

“Yes! It’s been ages since I talked to Iva!” Luffy leaped, took his phone and put it on speaker.

“Wait, you’ve talked to Iva-san…?” Sanji murmured before the call connected.

“ _Look who decided to finally reach out to me. Me! The one that pulled him from the cold, dark streets. The one that nurtured him and gave all my love and care to!_ ” Ivankov’s voice boomed. The room filled with gossips went silent. 

“Hi! Iva-chan!” Luffy greeted.

“ _Strawhat-boy! Long time not…WAIT! What are you doing with Al-chan’s phone?_ ”

“No, this is Sanji’s phone! Who’s Al?”

“I’m Al!” Sanji spoke slapping Luffy on the head and taking the phone back. “Now let me talk. Hi Iva-san!”

“ _Al-chan! How are you my sweet princess?_ ” Sanji opened his mouth before closing it, his whole face turning neon pink as Nami mouthed _princess_ at Zoro. Yeah, he was never letting the cook live that down. 

Brook was probably going to die of laughter at some point during the night.

“It’s Sanji, actually. Sanji Black, nice to meet you.” The blond managed to say after sounding his throat. 

“ _Oh my! Those are marvelous news! You hear that girls! Our baby knows his name!_ ” Now, not only Brook was having issues holding back his laughter. “ _That is so good to hear. I told you, you should always have hope! Next thing you know, you’ll get your memories back!_ ”

“Well, actually…”

“ _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, BOY! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! Francois come here! Your child just got his mind back!_ ” A scuffle was heard from the phone.

“ _Al-chan! Baby! How is everything? Are you taking care of your hand? Have you had any headaches?_ ”

“This is adorable!” Vivy whispered to her girlfriend, both of them giggling.

“Hi Fran-chan. I’m okay…” Sanji was covering his eyes, probably to keep his embarrassment at bay.

“ _The truth, honey!_ ” Zoro just decided that he liked this Fran-chan person, he really did.

“Just the usual.” Sanji sounded his throat. “Small pressure in the back of my head, I had some cramps today…”

“ _Did you remember to do the exercises I told you?_ ” Ivankov asked. 

“Yeah, I did them. It’s a little sore.” He started opening and closing his left hand. “But nothing bad.”

“ _So, baby_ ” Fran-chan continued. Sanji stepped on Zoro’s feet after he couldn’t hold back a snort. “ _When are you coming back to work?_ ”

Oh.

You are the only thing  
That makes me want to live at all  
When I am with you  
There's no reason to pretend that  
When I am with you  
I feel flames again.

Oh.

Sanji stopped moving. His hand firmly on his face as he knew he was not ready to deal with his friends just yet. Go back…hell, he hadn’t even thought about it.

Dancing had been such a monumental part of his life for the past two years, that the recoil and anger he felt at the thought of completely giving it up, was not all that surprising. However, to choose it over cooking…he was not even going to entertain that thought, not when he got his old man back, not when he actually made something edible just that morning, not when his _All blue_ was back in his head, brighter than ever. He had no idea what he wanted to do, he still had to figure out all the shit happening with his family, he had to talk to Sabo about the whole mess with Big mom, he had to…

A big, heavy hand touched his neck. Pressing it kindly, like it was saying _Stop stressing you idiot cook. We’ll figure this one out._

He let out a long breath. 

“I’m not sure.” He answered. “I do want to visit you guys soon, though.”

“ _That is out of the question. Of course you’ll come and visit! I want the whole story boo. Even about that hot green guy that took you away!_ ” The blond laughed at Francois words and finally uncovered his eyes only to see Zoro rising an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll even take him to meet you.” He grinned loving the small shine of horror in the other’s eyes. He was smart enough to know they would give him a hard time.

“ _Yes! You do that. Tomorrow, you should come, it’s my day off!_ ”

“Maybe, I have some stuff to do…”

“We’re going to see Sabo!” Luffy interrupted.

“ _Oh goodie!_ ” Ivankov cheered. “ _Say hi to him and your daddy for me! Tell Dragon he owes me a chicken!_ ” The strawhats looked at each other and silently agreed not to ask about it. Dragon was a topic they had learned to stay clear since they first met him. 

“Sure, we’ll go tomorrow! I still have to see Sanji do the pole thing!” He hung up the phone. “Sanji! You should make chicken for dinner!”

“You just ate like three boxes of pizza and why the fuck did you hung up!” Sanji knocked the younger man in the head. 

“Ow! That hurt!” Luffy complained covering the abused area. “Phone calls are boring! I’m bored! Let’s do something fun!”

“It’s getting late, Zoro and Sanji…” Vivy started and Luffy’s face simply started falling like fucking melted butter and he couldn’t stand to look at his captain like that.

“We can play charades.” Sanji spoke before he realized. Charades was one of Luffy’s favorite games and they all knew that if they got the game going, they would be playing ‘till dawn because the doofus would be just too happy to stop. It was not the best choice, but even if he was tired as shit and his headache hadn’t stopped, Sanji missed his friends and wanted to see them smile for a little longer, damn it!

“YES!” Luffy yelled before he and Chopper dashed to the small living room where they normally played.

“Are you sure?” Nami asked, a look of fond annoyance in her face as she watched the idiot run off. “We’re supposed to be pampering you guys, not him.”

“Nami-san, you can pamper me anytime you want.” He winked at her while he flipped off a scowling Marimo sitting next to him. “Alas, he has been clingy the past two days, I think he needs this.” The redhead smile turned wobbly at his words.

“I missed you Sanji-kun.” 

“Dear fuck.” Zoro drawled before standing up. “Leave the love fest ‘till after I’m gone.”

“Why, are you jealous?” Nami grinned as he walked out of the kitchen

“Nope, I know he likes my tits better than yours anyways!” Sanji felt his face flame before he covered it with his hands with a deep grown…why, oh why had he told him that? He knew the asshole would just get his revenge at the first opportunity.

“I don’t know if I should laugh or get offended.” Nami giggled.

_I’m going to kill him_

“Zoro’s boobs are not the worst ones to lose against.” Vivy added. “They’re pretty epic.”

“True. Zoro-san would’ve been a lovely, curvy woman.” Brook complemented.

“Zoro-bro does have a good pair.” Frank continued, like the topic was not completely absurd.

“I am curious.” Robin spoke and he shrunk on himself because he knew how twisted that woman’s sense of humor was and he was a hundred percent sure she was messing with him. “Sanji, did you specified that his tits were better than Nami’s or in general better than anyone’s? The specifics will help us figure out if you were objectively speaking or just talking out of love.”

_Somebody kill me._

“GUYS COME ON! SANJI! YOU’RE ON MY TEAM!” Their captain claimed and Sanji took it as his queue to leave.

“Pardon me, ladies. My captain calls.” Just like that, the laughing resumed once again.

_They’re barely starting to give us shit…this will be hard._ He thought as he walked inside the living room. The blond sighed. He loved those people, but they were all assholes and he fucking knew they would continue to give him a Zoro shit for their relationship. It was going to be a difficult adapting period, but the second he crossed sights with the Marimo and the idiot smiled at him, all cheeky and arrogant and beautiful and sexy and…

_Yeah. Totally worth it._

Just put me inside you  
I would never ever leave  
Just put me inside you  
I would never ever leave

You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know! But the quarantine has been hard, hope you liked it! 
> 
> Song used:
> 
> Flames by Vast


	14. Close your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had woken up a little over dawn, he had been a little warmer than normal but he couldn’t complain, he felt rested and comfortable. It would’ve been be a normal good morning if his eye hadn’t focused on the man sleeping next to him.
> 
> _Holy. Fuck._ His breath held and he couldn’t stop staring.

**Chapter 14: Close your eyes**

Let forever take me in  
Now I know that I'm alive  
Give me something to forgive  
As the wicked come to life  
Show me where it all begins  
As I watch this world divide  
Hope will guide you to the end  
And there will be no last goodbye

For all who live and die, leave it all behind.

**10 months ago**  
 _Al_ bit his lip as a velvety heat surrounded his manhood.

He felt his abs contract with every stroke. The guy knew how to work his mouth, that was for sure. He grasped the headboard as his neck stretched back. _More_ …he needed more, he needed the burning pain his broken soul was so desperate to feel.

_Al_ opened his mouth in a silent scream as a coated finger touched his entrance. He pushed into it, toes curling in elated welcome, but his delight was short lived as the man’s movements turned agonizingly slow; like he thought _Al_ would break, as if he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him. 

The blonde did not want this. 

A fucking stranger in a shady bar was not supposed to be considerate. He was supposed to use him, throw him aside and leave him to his conscience.

“Come on.” He demanded, irked that someone dared to treat him like he was fragile. He could take it; he could take everything this guy had to give. He wanted to stop thinking, to forget that his mind was broken, to forget that not a soul had looked for him after all this time.

To stop the utter loneliness that threaten to consume him.

A second finger followed. Fuck, yes. He had traveled all this fucking way to get away from Iva’s influence and have his body wrecked by whatever stranger dared to catch his eye. He hardly remembered the face of the man sucking him off, it was not important; the only thing worth noticing was the broadness of his shoulders and how rough his hands were. A little part of him wanted to analyze why he had those two characteristics so engraved in his mind, but he ignored it and just went with it.   
Just like all the other times his body remembered things his mind did not.

“So fucking hot, I will make you scream, pretty boy.” The man spoke, momentarily breaking his pleasure induced coma.

_His voice is not deep enough…_ His mind supplied. It was so far from the one his soul yearned to hear.

“Just fuck me already.” He pulled the other’s hair, the sensation of wrongness prevailing as he felt the man’s long and soft hair pass between his fingertips. _It needs to be thicker, shorter…_ His brain added. _Gah, fucking hell._ He did not want to think of fucking _Marimo_ right now…he wanted his mind off the one thing that was completely out his reach. The one he had lost and had barely any hope of regaining.

Growling, he pulled the man’s face from him and pushed until the stranger was on his back, quietly enjoying the look of bafflement directed at him. _Yes you jackass, I’m not weak. I can manhandle you all I fucking want._ He grinned before straddling the man, taking his dick and lowering himself in it.

A filthy moan left his mouth.

It was painful, he had not been anywhere close to properly prepped, but he didn’t give a shit. He was not here to make love and feel good…he was here to forget and regret his actions later. Finally taking the hint, the man grasped his hips and rammed into him, one, two, a million times. Those hands would leave marks, his back was going to resent this and the train ride home was going to be a bitch. Yet, his mind was calm at last, no more mixed memories, no more yearning feelings. It was just him and that glorious dick. 

_Al_ gasped, his muscles tightening as the stranger’s hand closed around his cock… _fuck, fuck, fuck…_ He was close. His chest was barely passing air to his lungs as their labored breaths overcame the vulgar sound of slapping skin. The man came, but _Al_ didn’t give a shit, he needed to keep going.

“Shit…” The man whined, his fingers digging into _Al_ ’s legs as he continued to push himself mercilessly. 

_More…more…more…_

The man’s nails branded his tights, leaving angry red marks in his skin. The pain, adding to his already high arousal, was everything he needed to reach the top. He closed his eyes, riding his orgasm, enjoying the high and freedom brought to him. Yet, it was short lived as his dark thoughts rushed back in waves, killing whatever semblance of calm and acceptance he’d managed to create.

_Not enough…never enough…_

His heart mourned in emptiness as he rested his head on the stranger’s chest, fighting to regain his breath. Pressing his eyes together and forcing himself to endure the pain, he moved away. Walking to the small bathroom next door, he closed the door and stood in front of the sink, his legs still felt shaky and the scratches were beginning to burn. This was not a good night. He washed his hands and cleaned cum from his skin, all before he gave himself permission to let out a long exhausted sigh. He was so tired of this. 

_I should just, give up and realize that this is my new life, the old one will never return…_ Easier said than done. 

Anyways, he couldn’t break down just yet, not in a stranger’s house. Steeling himself, he washed his face, made his hair a little more presentable and walked out, terribly aware of a pair of famished eyes following his every move.

“I knew you were a wild flower the second I looked at you, I can give you my number if you need a favor again.” The man spoke. It was always like this, in reality, he was no different from the girls back in Kamabakka. Hell, if he started doing it back at the club, at least he knew the pay would be good. _Al_ let out a sardonic laugh. He was too emotional to be a hooker; right now, he was barely holding it together. He wouldn’t make it pass the 2nd client.

He began dressing.

“Come on…we can still have some fun…” The man was smart enough to stay in bed after the glare shot his way. Good, _Al_ had broken enough noses to be over the whole clingy thing with these assholes. He finished dressing and waved before walking out of the apartment. Fuck it was cold. He put on his wool hat and tighten his scarf before getting away from the building.

It was not that late, close to eleven. Wintertime had benefited him on finding people at a bar, but failed to finish his night sooner. He recoiled at the thought of going back home and _sleep_ , the nightmares had been terrible lately. He was about to run out of concealer from trying to cover his black eyes for the shows. He stopped walking. He could still do _something_ around the city, it had been a while since he was in East Blue. He checked his wallet and found that he had enough money for a coffee and a treat at least, maybe good food would lift his spirits. 

He opened his phone and looked for a good patisserie and maybe luck was finally on his side, as he found a highly recommended one not too far from where he stood. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself a bit, he made his way to the shop. Once he reached it, he had to smile, it was a beautiful and cozy little thing, something smelled heavenly even from where he stood and the lightning simply invited him to decompress and fucking breathe a little. 

“Hello, welcome to Cacao Island, how can I help you?” A blonde girl greeted him inside.

“Uh…a hazelnut cappuccino and…wow, everything looks amazing! I don’t know what to choose.” He couldn’t help to say as he looked at the menu. 

“Got it and I know! Miss Pudding makes the best cakes!” She gushed pointing at the display. “If you take recommendations, the red velvet and carrot cake, both my favorites. They might sound simple, but believe me, they’re to die for!” _Al_ smiled at the girls excitement. 

“Fine, give me one of each.”

“Really?” She jumped. “Coming right up.” _Al_ smiled watching her work, she was adorable and her enthusiasm was kind of contagious. Even the ice barrier in his chest seemed to warm up at her. He was about to pull out his phone to distract himself when a muffled voice called out from the door.

“Hi! Excuse me! Can you help me out?” It was a woman waving at him from the outside, her hands full with a baby carrier and a couple of bags. He hurriedly opened up. “Thank you!”

“My pleasure.” He smiled stepping back.

“Moda, can you take care of Sora for a second? I need to use the ladies room.” The brown haired woman walked to the counter and left the carrier on a spot close to the register.

“Sure!” Moda answered with a smile before looking into the carrier and smiling at the baby. “Hi baby-Sora! Are you giving your mommy trouble?” Some gurgled sounds answered her making _Al_ smile. “Sorry about that, I’ll get to your order right away!” She turned back to the machine, all while she talked to the baby, probably knowing full well how to keep it happy and not screaming for it’s mom.

“Don’t worry, I have time.” He smiled moving to sit in the stool next to him. Good thing this café had a high bar.

“The best thing is that Sora here, is the most adorable baby. He hardly ever cries and just loves to be around people.” She gave _Al_ his coffee. “Do you want the two cakes at once or one, then the other?”

“One by one it’s fine. Red velvet first, please.”

“Gotcha!” Moda put a plate in front of him, with the fluffiest piece of cake he had seen. Whoa, she was not kidding about her boss’ abilities.

“I’m back.” The other woman spoke walking towards them. She was fixing her warm looking sweater, her eyes glued to the carrier and the lively bundle in it. “Time to eat, you foodie boy!” She gushed picking up the baby, whom was wearing an adorable star shaped onesie and a yellow hat covering his blond hair. He let out a squeal and started moving around in excitement, _Al_ felt a pang on his chest at the sight. Would it be possible for him to have a family like that? To have friends that were so obviously warm to each other…he loved the people at Kamabakka but there has no way for him to stop the gut wrenching yearning he experienced every time he saw a scene like this.

“They’re adorable, aren’t they?” Moda asked him while she poured herself a glass of milk. “Single mom, coffee shop owner, she’s amazing.”

“Yes, she is.” Miss Pudding was talking to the baby in a soft voice while she fed him a bottle, he could see the epic motherly love in her eyes.

“You are catching me on a good day.” The brunet spoke, walking closer to them, her eyes still on her son. “He is a good baby, but sometimes I feel like I’m going...” She turned to him and froze. “…crazy”

_Huh?_

“Do I have something in my face?” He asked when her staring became a little too awkward.

“San-NO! No, no…nothing on your face.” She spoke, her face taking a pink coloring.

Oh…

_Oh shit…_

It wasn’t like she was not a gorgeous woman, or that he didn’t like kids, but a man without a past and currently working as a stripper was not a good fit for a single mother. He was damaged goods; he wouldn’t even feel comfortable building up a friendship with these two gorgeous ladies. Therefore, he sounded his throat and looked away, metalizing himself for a quick exit.

“Did you bake the cake?” He decided to ask, going for a safe topic and not be too rude about his next departure.

“Yes! Do you like it? I tested a new technique when beating air into the fat; it came out twice as fluffy.” She explained. _Al_ got a little lost in the explanation but nodded nonetheless. 

“I won’t say I understand what you meant, but whatever it is you’re right, it’s fluffy and light and it just melts in your mouth. I’m almost sad I’m finishing it.” He smiled noting that her face had fallen a little.

“Oh right, you’re not a cake expert…silly me.” She let out a sad chuckle. “You reminded me of a friend that…is no longer with us.” She kissed the baby’s forehead, hiding her eyes and he understood her immediately. Well shit, he was here, making this amazing mother’s night miserable just for existing and reminding like her death lover.

Time to leave.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He spoke while standing up and offering a smile to the other girl. “Thank you for the coffee, it’s getting late and I should be going.”

“Oh, no. I killed the mood!” The mom frowned affronted. “Please, stay, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, no. It’s fine. I was actually on my way to the train station but the bakery smelled so good that I wanted to try something out.”

“Do you want the carrot cake on a box?” Moda asked.

“If you would be so kind.” He nodded and took out enough cash from his wallet, to cover the bill. “It was lovely meeting you ladies, thank you.” He took the small box and smiled at them before walking to the door.

“W-wait!” He froze and turned back. Miss Pudding was looking at him with her hand raised, her eyes desperate. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure…”

“Are you happy?” _Al_ felt her question like a kick in the gut. Did he look so pitiful that a complete stranger felt compelled to ask him that? Talk about feeling worse than dog shit.

“Yeah, I am.” He answered with a smile, hoping with all his soul to be a little bit convincing. He nodded at them and fucking ran away, not prepared to answer more weird questions or withstand the worry of an accomplished woman like her.

Feeling lost and broken, he began his way to the train station and like a light in the darkest forest, a disemboweled voice called to him from his memories.

_You just gotta stand up and shove back. It’s not like somebody’s gonna save you if you start babbling excuses…_

He let out a wet chuckle…stupid Marimo, whoever it was; they always managed to crawl from the darkness on his head and help him. He pressed his lips together, a couple of longing tears escaped his eyes, he cleaned them hastily his body aching and cold. 

_Please wait for me…please let me return to you…_

**Present day**  
Zoro was having a moment…he was having a big fucking _moment_.

He had woken up a little over dawn, he had somewhat warmer than normal but he couldn’t complain, he felt rested and comfortable. It would’ve been be a normal good morning if his eye hadn’t focused on the man sleeping next to him.

_Holy. Fuck._ His breath held and he couldn’t stop staring. 

Sanji’s hair was fanned across his face, covering his eyes and his stupid eyebrows. The only thing visible were his slightly parted lips, and the beginning of a light stubble. His t-shirt looked soft and cozy, the blankets around them were warm and everything felt like a hazy dream. It was too surreal.

Maybe last night he had been too happy and inebriated to fully think what was going on, to grasp the knowledge of him and the cook sleeping together in a way that felt natural, good and fucking _domestic_. He knew the idiot pretty well and not even that overthinking brain of his, had bat an eye at sharing a bed with Zoro. 

With his heart hammering, he let his hand trail the other’s jaw, marveling at the softness of it. This was real. Things were fucked up and they could change in a minute, but for now, here they were. 

Like a creep, he continued observing the blond, caressing his face, his hair, neck and shoulder, all while his heart eagerly tried to convince him that this was actually happening and that he was _allowed_ and fucking _wanted_. 

“t’as good…” A raspy voice mumbled, before the cook borrowed closer into his chest. “Feeling cuddly, Marimo?”

“You drool when you sleep.” Zoro spoke, letting his fingers thread through the cook’s hair.

“You snore and fart.” A hand sneaked around his waist, as the other man snuggled closer. “And yet…”

“You love my stink.” Sanji let out a snort.

“Love is an awfully strong word…” Zoro’s heart rate picked up as the blond put his face on the curve on his neck, his nose touching the sensitive skin over the greenhead’s throat, letting a wave of goosebumps run over his body. “But I guess I could get used to it.”

“Love or my smell?” The swordsman let his fingers trail over the other’s back, loving the content sigh leaving Sanji’s lips.

“Love of course, your smell is hideous.” Came the muffled reply. “Please shower, urgently.”

“You have to do it with me, doctor’s orders.” Zoro smirked when he felt the man tense.

“…I will wait outside.”

“Heh, can’t control yourself love coo-AH! You fucker!” He twisted to the other side of the bed after the moron fucking pinched him. Normally, he would’ve given back as much, but knowing them, it would’ve resulted in a fight and the memory of the day before was too fresh in his mind to risk it. Moreover, just as he was about to get up from the bed, he saw that the room’s door was open…and somebody standing in it.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account.” Sabo spoke with a _too bright_ smile. “Luffy told me you guys were here together, I just never thought it would be together, _together_.”

“How long have you been standing there?” The swordsman asked, not only to know how much the asshole had seen, but because there had been another person in the room and him, a fucking bodyguard swordsman, hadn’t noticed at all.

_It is Sabo, at least._ His mind supplied bringing little to no comfort. 

“Enough to know you need a shower.” The jackass winked. “Which you two have…” He looked at his phone. “Around ten minutes to do before the police gets here asking to take dear Sanji for questioning.”

“I have nothing to hide.” Sanji talked as he stood up.

“That may be true, but we know that something’s fishy with the case. They want to dump something on you and I will not allow that because it will upset Luffy.” He gave a sharp nod. “Nine minutes to be ready and packed, I’ll take you to a safe place for the time being.” Sabo winked. “I suggest you take a double shower, you know, for efficiency.” He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

“I should be grateful; I got myself a day to breathe.” Sanji spoke in a chocked voice as he passed his hand through his face. Zoro looked at him, at his fallen shoulders, trembling hands and sad eyes. The fool, there he was, shouldering everything in and trying to look strong.

_Moron._

Making a huge show of annoyance, Zoro stood up. Took the idiot’s hand and pulled him to the bathroom. Then, ignoring the other’s protests, he closed the door and started to take off his shirt, thoroughly enjoying the fish face the cook was wearing. He was not going to lie, he loved having those eyes on him. So much, that he took his time pulling down his sweatpants, only to leave his boxers and look at the other with one raised eyebrow.

_Get it going._

“Fucking shitty swordsman.” He growled before beginning to take off his shirt, which was Zoro’s cue to get rid of his boxers and step in the shower, busying himself with shampooing his hair, minding the stiches on his face, damn he couldn’t wait to get rid of those.

It was not the first time they bathed together, they had gone to public baths and pool showers countless of times in the past…but that was almost ten years ago. The simple thought prompted the greenhead to swallow and make his brain not to think about it and focus on finishing before Sabo stormed back in. He peeked through the corner of his eye, observing very naked Sanji watching him. 

He forced himself to keep his eyesight at chest level.

“You undress in front of dozens of people for a living and you’re getting prude with me?” Zoro mocked, hoping to get him angry enough to get in the fucking shower.

“We both know that’s not the same.” Came a subdued reply, before Sanji began walking closer.

_Fuck…_

Sanji had always been the most beautiful being in Zoro’s life. Not even sampling men after men, in hopes of finding any sort of replacement, had ever dimmed his fascination with the blond. His body was different from what he remembered, his arms were a little fuller and his muscles sharper. His narrow hips screamed for Zoro’s hands to mark them and his fucking hipbones made the swordsman’s mouth salivate. He was not so sure he would endure two more days of this. He watched and fed his starving mind until he couldn’t hold back and took in the whole picture.

Sanji was half hard. 

“Do NOT look at it.” The cook claimed, his complete chest flushing along with his face, finally answering a lifelong question. Curly grimaced before pushing him away from the water and starting to wash his hair.

“Why?” Zoro taunted, walking to stand behind the other as his hands grasped his waist. “Pretty sure _it_ wants attention. Besides, I am the one that shouldn’t get excited, you on the other hand…”

“BECAUSE! We have to go and I don’t want our first time be a fucking quickie in the shower.” He stepped back while he methodically soaped his body. “Wash your damn…oh GOD!” Zoro frowned as the other covered his eyes…forgetting that they were filled with soap.

The amount of swear words leaving the cook made Zoro’s eyebrows reach his hairline. Those were new.

“What?” He asked not able to keep a smile from his face. Sanji finished up rinsing his face and glared at him with irritated eyes.

“The fucking carpet matches the drapes…” 

_This fucking…._

“O-of course it does!” The swordsman felt his ears steam. “Did you think I fucking dyed it or what?” 

“Of course not idiot, I’ve known you since forever! It’s just…I never really thought about it.” He shrugged, keeping his sight on the wall behind.

“Says the idiot that was bragging about all his fantasies with me.” The cook’s blush darkened and all Zoro wanted to do was touch and kiss every single bit of him.

“Well…that won’t be overlooked now.” Sanji sounded his throat.

“Pervert.” Zoro decided to throw caution to the wind, pulled the cook close and kissed him, and like every other time their lips met it was less than a second before Zoro was pressing the cook to the wall.

“There’s no time…” Curly brow spoke as the greenhead ravaged his neck, pushing their bodies together, letting their erections deliciously rub against one another. “Zoro…” His breath hitched when the swordsman hand found Sanji magnificent ass and happily grasped the muscle. “Shit…” Zoro smirked, looking down to the now completely erect dick in front of him.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

“TWO MINUTES!” Sabo’s voice warned them. “HURRY OR LEAVE IT FOR SOME OTHER TIME!”

Zoro froze, his eye glued to the man in front of him. His creamy skin still flushed, his heaving chest and those sea eyes that looked like the purest blue flame. There was no way in the world the swordsman was going to leave him like that.

He got on one knee.

“Marimo, wha…holy fucking shit!” Sanji rasped the moment Zoro’s lips surrounded his member in one go. The cook’s hand grasped his green strands while the other braced on the wall. The swordsman was not one to give head, he never cared about his partners enough to bother. But seeing the fucking love of his life keening in ecstasy mere seconds after he took him in, was the hottest most sexy thing he had ever seen. He worked his tongue, twisting mercilessly around the tip, while his hand touched Sanji’s ball sack, utterly enjoying the breathless sounds coming of the blond’s lips. He dared looking up, almost losing himself in the lustful gaze directed at him…shit the cook was so fucking hot. Remembering that time was an issue and knowing that the blond was about to reach his peak, the swordsman allowed his fingers to crawl between Sanjis legs, until they rounded his entrance. “Fuck…fuck…” Came of the man’s mouth like a mantra, as Zoro pushed and prodded the muscle, loving how the powerful tights trembled before him. Zoro moved away, his lips finding those delicious hipbones and lashing into them, biting and marking as his hand worked. “I’m gonna…shit…Zoro!” Sanji’s whole chest trembled as the waves of ecstasy ran through him. Zoro continued pumping, getting everything out and loving every single shiver running over the blond’s body. He rested his head on the heaving chest, willing his body to calm. This had been a bad idea, his eye had started to throb, but he didn’t give a shit, just feeling Sanji’s fingers on his head made everything worth it. Taking a deep breath, he stood up.

“Come on, one minute.” Zoro smirked at the debauched look the other had, receiving a middle finger as an answer.

“I fucking hate you.”

“Pay me up with a dance.” The swordsman winked, earning a bright smile.

“Anytime.”

Sanji watched him walk out of the shower. Fucking holy shit. That man was going to be the death of him. Taking a deep breath, he cleaned all the fucking cum from his skin and finished washing before he turned off the shower.

“I don’t have any clothes.” Zoro mused, a towel on his hand and all his muscly glory on display.

_This is not fair._

“You might’ve blown up like a shitty balloon but I’m sure I have something that fits you.” Sanji rolled his eyes and took the other’s chin on his hand. “Stupid swordsman, your eye’s swollen.”

“You weren’t so concerned a minute ago.” 

“I didn’t ask you for a blow job, that was your choice.” He kissed the idiot’s jaw before putting a towel on his waist and walking out. He had some big clothes he used for sleeping, good thing the Marimo never cared for fashion. “Take some boxers from that drawer and please cover yourself. Sabo might come any second now.” He went to his closet and took out a change for him and one for the Marimo. Then looked for a backpack to add another change of clothes and finally began dressing.

“Boys, we need to go!” Sabo barged in, looking harried. “Now.” Sanji finished putting on his shoes, grabbed the bag and walked after the lawyer. “Last night Luffy gave me a rundown of your family, I did some digging and realized that there’s a shit storm…” They stopped walking as they heard Patty yell at the other end of a hallway, just the place where Sanji’s apartment connected to the Baratie. “Shit they’re here.”

“This way.” Sanji urged them back into the apartment and to the living room, where it had a big enough window to fit them through.

“Koala is waiting in the car. We’ll be taking you to a safe house, we can take Zoro home as well.”

“I’m going with the cook.” Sanji smiled, the Marimo’s voice left no room to argue. Sabo laughed and led them to a black sedan parked in the back. 

“Sanji! It’s great to see you!” A girl smiled once they made it to the backside of the car. “Hi Zoro!” Sanji smiled and nodded, not wanting her to notice that he didn’t remember her at all. Shit, he knew Sabo well enough but how could he forget such beauty? Fucking broken brain.

“Shit.” Zoro cursed as a man yelled after them and began running in their direction.

“Hold on, this will be a bumpy ride.” She warned before the car began surging through the streets like a fucking bullet. 

“I know you said you have a safe house, but can you take us to Kamabakka? Ivankov’s…” Sanji spoke but was interrupted by a loud laugh from Sabo.

“That’s our safe house!” He looked back, completely unbothered by the reckless driving of his partner. “How is it that you were with Iva all this time and neither me or Luffy saw you?”

“I was in Whole Cake, only came here a week ago.” 

“Well, Iva will be happy to see you I’m sure. Meanwhile, I’ll find out what else is going on before Luffy gets into trouble. Ace is overseas and he would have my head if the moron gets himself deeper into shit.”

“What does Luffy have to do with my family’s war?” Sabo’s face turned sour.

“The idiot’s the cause of it.”

Take away the dark inside  
And lead me to the light  
All will fade before your eyes  
As we turn the tide  
I will bring the dream to life  
Hold on, just hold on  
I will keep you here inside  
Just close your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride, one chapter and we're finished!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, Quarantine and home office and all that got in the way. I hope all of you are safe and well in these crazy times!
> 
> Song used: Close your eyes by Breaking Benjamin.
> 
> P.S. How do feel about superhero AUs?


	15. The Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Torao!” He looked at the source of the voice and found the monkey, happily munching on a piece of bread in one of the tables out back.
> 
> I will end his life, and I’ll enjoy it.
> 
> “You were supposed to be dying!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:
> 
> The offering by Sleep Token
> 
> Thank it, as it was the inspiration for this whole thing.

**CHAPTER 15: THE OFFERING**

“I’m going to kill him.” Trafalgar Law muttered between his teeth, as he drove through the city like a complete maniac.

He was going to end that fucking idiot.

Why, oh, why couldn’t fucking strawhat Luffy have a normal fight like any other athlete?

No.

He had to challenge one of the big guys.

One sponsored by the fucking Mafia.

Big Mom’s son of all people.

And. Get. Them. To. Throw. The. Fucking. Fight.

His hands grasped the steering wheel, as a wave of nausea hit him. Two years ago, he had berated the idiot until his throat hurt. He fucking knew that that fight would bite them in the ass sooner or later. But the monkey had laughed and told him things were going to be okay.

Well, now was later.

_Okay my ass…_

Strawhat and him had already been entangled in a fucking life-threatening mess once. Was Law going to get into another? This time it had nothing to do with him. It was Strawhat’s mess and Law shouldn’t be getting himself involved. Things were finally good, he had a good job, his psychopathic uncle was behind bars and he was even in civil terms with his grandfather.

Was he going to threaten all that he had worked for…for…?

His knuckles turned white as he made another incredibly unsafe U-turn.

After what it felt like a lifetime, he finally reached the strip club; parked in a possibly illegal spot and ran out. His heartbeat strong on his ears, as he tried not to imagine a very ugly picture. He only had a small idea of what had happened after Roronoa’s incident, he knew that they had found that Black-leg had deep ties with the underground world. Not that he was the first strawhat to have a shady past, but he was the one being tailed now. Things had settled for about a day before it all blew up in their faces.

Both figurate and literally, from what he could gather from Nami’s phone call.

A group of Charlotte siblings had charged at Luffy and well…he didn’t know what else had happened. His participation began with a very urgent call from the redhead, requesting his presence at the Kamabakka club ASAP and…due to his history with the wild captain, he had no choice but to fear the worst. Why else would anybody demand a doctor on such short notice? 

_I will kill that idiot._

He stood in front of the establishment’s doors, it was too early for the place to be open, but he could see some movement inside through the semi darkened doors. He knocked.

“Honey, we’re closed!” Was his answer.

“Strawhat called me!” He yelled back, hoping that the staff knew enough about the whereabouts of the others. 

“Oh, so you’re his boy!” A cheery woman opened and Law bit back the impulsive retort. This was not the time. “Come on, this way.” 

_She does not seem overly concerned…maybe things are fine and I just...overreacted_ Law thought as he passed his hand through his eyes. What was it with him and acting irrational around strawhat? He was never quick to act without thinking, but it seemed that his brain forgot about this as soon as Luffy was involved.

_He_ was the idiot.

“Torao!” He looked at the source of the voice and found the monkey, _happily_ munching on a piece of bread in one of the tables out back.

_I will end his life, and I’ll enjoy it._

“You were supposed to be dying!” Law stomped his way over, his eyes hungrily looking at every inch of the idiot in front of him. Some minor and expected bruising…all good.

“Huh? Why?” He stopped eating to look at him, his head crooked to the side and looking…

_Adorable…no… fuck no… not the fucking time for this._

“Nami called me…she said that I needed to get here…” He blinked and took a look around…Luffy was alone.

Not to quote Roronoa, but… _that witch_ … this was a fucking _babysitting_ job.

“Want some? There’s fruit too.” Luffy offered a basket next to him.

“I have work.” Came out of the doctor’s mouth, as he seethed. “I’m not your fucking babysitter.” Strawhat blinked.

“You were worried.” He spoke, a slow smile taking over his face. Law narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t enjoy this, asshole!” The doctor pinched the rim of his nose, closing his eyes and willing himself to calm down…this was why he kept people at arm’s length. He could not deal with this shit. He debated the pros and cons of going back and lose himself at work when he felt a pair of callous hands touch his jaw. He opened his eyes and his breath hitched at the gentle expression directed at him.

“I’m okay.” Luffy said, a soft expression making itself known.

Strawhat Luffy had no business looking soft and gentle…that was just…not _fair_.

“I’m leaving.” The moron had the gall to pout at him.

“Okay.” Hands were taken back and the younger man retreated to the table.

Law glared at the floor. Luffy knew he hated being ordered around and forced to do things he didn’t want to. This was him, being actually mature -which did happen sometimes, to the surprise of many- and respecting him…but then, why did Law feel that he wanted nothing more than…

“Just fucking sit already.” The familiar snappy voice of a certain blonde interrupted his thoughts. He glared at the two men walking towards them. Roronoa smirked at him.

“I would tell you he doesn’t bite…but knowing him, he probably does.” Of course, Luffy laugh’s at that.

_Die. All of you._

“Are there oranges?” He asked, knowing he had lost whatever fight they had. 

“Yes!” In a second, he was pulled down to sit next to the idiot and an orange pushed to his hand.

“Someone explain what happened.” He demanded as he began peeling it, finding solace in the repetitive motions.

“The police came at my place, Sabo barely got us out in time.” Black-leg spoke. “This one just got here…”

“Katakuri’s brother came at me, but I kicked his ass. He’s not as strong.” Strawhat shrugged. “One of my dad’s men brought me here.”

“Did they attack you at home?” He turned to look at the nonchalant monkey. Really, only he would be like this after being jumped at his own house.

“Yep. Ace’s gonna be pissed, they destroyed part of his and Tama’s workshop, the hats were all burned off.” He frowned, finally looking angry at the line of events.

“I will end them.” Sabo walked in and sat in front of them. “No one messes with my baby sister’s shit.” He fumed.

“Where’s Tama?” Black-leg asked.

“She’s overseas with Ace, she’s safe.” Luffy answered just as Law felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise…yeah, it seemed like Sabo had finally noticed him.

“Who invited _you_ here?” The lawyer asked side eying him. 

“Someone attacked my fiancé, where else would I be?” Law smirked, always enjoying riling up the blonde asshole. Who would’ve thought that after meeting Luffy’s older brothers, it was Sabo and not Ace, the one actively disliking him? 

“He is not your…” Sabo growled before being silenced by an apple to the face. He gave an affronted look to his brother. “Luffy!”

“I want him here.” Strawhat spoke before proceeding to glue himself to Law’s side, all while glaring at his brother.

“But!” Sabo positively whined as he pointed at Law. “He’s a grown ass man lusting after you!” Law rolled his eyes, deciding not to speak and put an orange slice in his mouth.

“Who say’s I’m not the one lusting after him!” 

Law chocked. 

The idiotic monkey yelled before slapping him on the back as Law tried to fucking breathe as he glared at the man beside him. Why…just why?

“OH MY FUCK…!” Sabo kept cursing as he covered his ears, mumbling about baby brothers and innocence and whatever the fuck. The other two morons were laughing their ass out.

“You okay honey?” Another voice called to him. Law looked up as a glass of water was trusted to him. He took a sip as he sounded his throat, finally able to take some measured breaths.

“Thank you.” He nodded, passing a hand through his face. He should’ve gone back to work. 

“What a lively bunch we have here!” Emporio Ivankov continued. She was decked up in full drag, it was probably going to be a big night at the club.

_All the more reason to leave…_

“Okay, we’re all here.” Koala spoke, joining her boyfriend at the table. “From the top, explain all this mess.” She pointed at the chef. “You first.”

Sanji felt his insides twist at the girl’s command…he still had no idea of her name and he was too ashamed to ask. He had gathered enough to know that she was Sabo’s girlfriend, but her name had escaped him completely…his head was in worse shape than he thought. He looked down and let a small smile appear as a callous hand covered his.

“My birth name is Sanji Vinsmoke . Judge Vinsmoke’s my biological father.” He began telling the shit-show that was his life. For some reason, it had been easier than when he told the Marimo. Perhaps it was because now, not only he felt a little more grounded, but he had Zoro by his side. The stupid man that still loved him after a lifetime of grief. “I still have a lot of blank spots in my head, but I don’t think I’m missing anything too important.” He finished.

“Yeah, sounds about right with what we have.” Sabo nodded, crossing his arms. “You remember Luffy’s fight with Katakuri?” Sanji shook his head. “It was about six months before you went missing. It’s still unclear how, but…that fight, that started like a complete pummeling changed into a teaching lesson that ended up with Katakuri giving the fight to Luffy.” The lawyer looked at his brother. “You never told me what happened that day.”

“We fought; it was fun.” He shrugged. “I know I didn’t win win…but I didn’t lose either.”

“What does that even mean?” Sanji asked, not being able to handle Luffy-logic just yet.

“Katakuri Charlotte had never lost a fight.” Zoro began explaining. “The fact that he was damaged enough to give the fight to Luffy, means he earned his respect.” His thumb kept rubbing the blond’s hand, making it hard to keep focus. “Luffy didn’t win, because the fight was given to him. But to reach that point, against a fighter like Katakuri, it’s the same as an actual win.” The cook nodded, not that surprised about Zoro’s ability to translate Luffy’s thought process into actual words.

“You can imagine that the underworld was fucking pissed.” Law drawled. “Not only one of the head honchos of an emperor had lost a fight. He had lost it to Dragon’s son. Big Mom’s empire started crumbling to pieces.”

“The dates of your escape match the attack of the Minks to the Charlotte base. There was a blood feud between them and they lost no time to strike.” The girl explained. “From what I could investigate, the sum lost in that fight was more than what Big Mom could handle, so a lot of her people abandoned her and she had to let go of various safe houses. The fact that they took more than 2 years to try for revenge shows just how decimated they were.” She frowned. “Marriage deals seemed to be a safe option at the time. Big Mom does take advantage of those, but usually with nameless parties that will follow her ranks without much choice. Germa on the other hand...”

“Had enough power to become a problem if they wanted.” Sanji found himself saying.

“Yes, you were engaged for a while, it seemed that negotiations were not that great…”

“I don’t remember details, but they did wait a lot for me. It seemed like they didn’t care of it was done or not. It was probably Judge’s idea.”

“It would be safe to say that once the whole mess began, Big Mom began pushing more for this union, having access to Germa’s trading would be a perfect way of getting her family back on their feet. But she probably didn’t count on her own daughter turning her back on the family for you...which makes me wonder…” She stopped talking, an unsure look on her face.

“What is it? Is she okay?” Sanji asked. The girl sighed, shared a guarded look with Sabo.

“Big mom it’s not forgiving. To have Pudding in her favor after all the mess, it’s unusual. My take was that she told Big Mom that she had killed you herself, but...there might be another explanation.” Sanji looked at her, silently urging her to continue. She sighed then pulled out her phone. “This was taken by the surveillance camera after one of your shows here, five days ago.”

It was Pudding and Reiju…walking out of the East Blue Kamabakka club.

“My girls know the Charlottes back in the Whole Cake club, but here, it’s not their drift.” Iva-san spoke. “So, they didn’t recognize them.” She crossed her arms. “They stayed only for your show, like…”

“They knew where I was.” Sanji pressed his fingers to his forehead. Those two, all this time they knew about him and had done nothing. Why?

“When I was attacked.” Zoro spoke. “The Charlottes came for Perona, they were in for getting her but…” He turned to look at Sanji. “Your sister protected me.” His look turned thoughtful. “She was there the instant we were hit. Like she had been tailing me.”

“The police said they had one of Germa’s…” Sanji looked at Sabo.

“Yeah. They have Reiju.” He looked sheepishly to the side. “She was asking to speak with you. At the moment we thought it was to incriminate you…because _someone_ failed to mention her full involvement to the police.” He glared at Zoro.

“I didn’t know the full story, only that she was the cook’s sister.” The muscle head shrugged.

“If they knew where I was, why did she have to wait until she was in custody to talk to me?” Sanji mused out loud. “Yeah, I had no memories but…”

“Perhaps…” Sabo’s girlfriend spoke. “She has a reason to be concerned…now that’s she’s locked up.” She looked troubled. Like a doctor preparing to tell their patient that they had cancer or something equally terrible. With Sanji’s luck, it probably was something as messy as that. “Last night, when Luffy called us, we did some digging. That’s how we tracked Reiju back to your show and Pudding along with her.” She drummed her fingers on the table. “Seeing a Charlotte and a Germa together after all this time and such bad blood between the groups, piqued my interest so I went hard at it…and I found a _thing_.” Sanji watched her struggle to get her words out before she let out a harsh sigh and showed him another picture on her phone.

It was Pudding, she was outside of her shop. He did recognize the place.

She was holding a baby.

A golden haired baby.

_You remind me of a friend…that is no longer with us…_

A single mom with a baby…

_Are you happy?_

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Cook?” Sanji blinked, black spots dancing in his sight. He felt dizzy. “Cook?!” He felt a hand grasp his neck, a small circular motion. “Breath with me. In and out. In and out.” Chocked breaths left his lips, easier each time. The world stopped spinning but that didn’t help the hollow feeling at the pit of his stomach. His only anchor, the heavy hand on the back of his head.

“Fuck.” He whimpered, pressing his hands to his face. 

“What’s going on?” Luffy asked. 

“The kid looks around…” Law commented.

“A year old.” That was Zoro’s voice. Sanji curled further into himself, still unable to face anyone. It had only been one time, but there was no mistake. If not from the photo, from his memories of that night. 

That kid was his. 

He had a kid.

Pudding had had a kid with him.

“Does that mean I’m a grandmother?” Iva-san’s voice broke his musings.

_Am I a dad?_

Yeah, he was hyperventilating again.

“I believe Reiju _knows_ ” Sabo’s girlfriend continued. “And has been helping Pudding with…”

“Sora.” Sanji interrupted with a raspy voice. “His name is Sora.” His breath hitched. “Like my m-mom.” He looked at the picture, hungrily committing the boy to mind. His memories were fuzzy, but there was enough clarity to know the truth.

_My child…_

He let out a small whine, his whole-body shivering at those words. He pressed his hands to his face. It was hard to breathe, hard to focus. This was just…

“Take us to Reiju.” Zoro spoke, his voice cutting whatever crisis had been about to trap the cook.

“What?” He asked, his voice sore. He tried to speak further but a hand found it’s way to the side of his face, effectively silencing him. The muscle head didn’t even talk, like the caveman that he was, but his eyes said it all.

_I’m here._

“Shishishi.” Luffy’s little laugh interrupted them. Sanji looked at the captain in a questioning manner. “Sanji’s a mom.” A snort escaped his lips. Bastard.

“A dad Luffy.” The blond spoke, his voice strained. “I’m a dad.” He pushed himself back, grasping the hand on his cheek between his own, not looking at the greenhead’s direction. They were barely figuring things out and now this…he was not ready to have such a monumental talk. Not before knowing what was really going on.

“So…” Sabo asked, looking at all of them. “To Reiju?”

“Yes.” Sanji nodded. “I don’t think she has ill intent and I’m tired of just getting tidbits of information and making up theories…I need to hear the truth from her.”

After this, Sabo and his girlfriend got up to make some calls. Informing them that while they were going to cooperate with the cops, they would do so on his terms. Sanji was ok with that. He let out a sigh and dropped his forehead on the table, feeling like he needed a year long vacation after this.

“I have a night to prepare, behave children.” Iva-san stood up. “Oh, and I expect you back here. I know you miss your daddy but for now this is the safest place.” Sanji nodded and smiled at her. “Take whatever suite you want for tonight!” She spoke as she retreated.

Sanji closed his eyes, his headache a dull constant now. He turned to look at the Marimo next to him, Zoro was looking around, seemingly bored and unbothered. The blue eyed turned to look at the other two. Luffy was humming to himself, a light bounce in his movements, he had been sitting there for a while and he was getting restless, he could almost see a timer about to go off and the idiot demand for them to do something else. Completely contrary to the one next to him, methodically peeling oranges and giving them to the younger one.

Wait…

“Did you say you were his fiancée?” Sanji sat back, his head finally catching up with the whole conversation. His words unleashed a couple of actions: Luffy frowned and Law smirked.

Odd.

“You don’t remember that?” The captain asked.

“Remember what?” Sanji shook his head, asking himself how many more crucial things had been trashed by his brain.

“He proposed.” Law spoke, his eyes on the ceiling. “About four years ago.”

“WHAT?” Sanji shrieked. “How?”

“I said marry me, he said no.” Luffy pouted.

“I said not yet.” Law rolled his yes. “You were twenty…”

“I’m not twenty anymore.” The younger one took a vicious bite of an apple. “I will not ask again.” 

“You don’t need to.” The both of them glared at each other.

“I shouldn’t have asked.” Sanji whispered to Zoro. The greenhead simply smiled mockingly.

“Okay!” Sabo walked back to them. “Time to go.”

The way to the police station 5 was quiet. Only the three of them making the trip, as Luffy was better off laying low for a while. Sanji’s head kept replying his flimsy memory time after time. Pudding had definitely freaked out about him being there but had not showed any inclination to tell him the truth. Hell, just to tell him that she had known whom he really was. To point him in the right direction to get back at his life, to his dad and friends.

All that time of feeling lost and useless, could’ve been avoided if she or his sister had just come clean.

He hated being mad at women, always thinking that they had their reasons to do things. Female intuition and all that, but it was extremely hard to do it this time.

“Did Reiju ask for me?” Sanji inquired the other blond.

“Yeah, Smoker says that she is willing to make a deal with them. Give them information in exchange of talking to you.”

“Are you sure we can trust her?” Zoro looked at Sanji.

“She is manipulative but not a liar. She always told me head on what she wanted from me. I think it will be okay.” He pressed his fingers to his temple, pressing in a weak attempt of damping his headache.

“Are you sure you’re fine? It doesn’t need to be right away?” Sabo questioned. “Both of you look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Zoro deadpanned from the backseat. 

“The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I’ll rest.” Sanji added.

“Yeah, I see what you mean.”

After that, Sabo put on some music and Sanji let his eyes drop. It was not a long drive to the station, but it was enough for him to recharge a little bit. Talks with his siblings were always exhausting and this one promised to be doozy.

“Cook.” He opened his eyes at the soft calling. Zoro was in front of him, a gentle look in his eye. The car was already parked and Marimo was crunching in front of the passenger’s side. “Hey.” His hand touched the blond’s cheek.

“Hey.” Sanji took the hand between his own and kissed his knuckles.

“Do you want me to go in with you?”

“Are you implying that I can’t handle it shitty, swordsman?” Sanji gave him a haughty look.

“No, but you don’t have to do it on your own, stupid cook.” The cook grimaced, feeling heat run up his face. Fucking ape and his accidental romanticism.

“I know.” He pulled him for a small and chaste kiss. “I want to go by myself.” 

“Okay.” Zoro stood up and let him walk out of the car. Sabo was standing nearby with Coby by his side, waiting for them.

“Zoro-san, Sanji-san.” The detective greeted. “This way.” He indicated. They walked into the station and soon, Sanji found that the precinct was like a fucking maze, probably on purpose, not wanting for the criminals to have it easy if they decided to escape. “You will have five minutes to talk to her. I can’t give you more. Then, she will testify by video, give us locations and names to take down the Germa 66 organization.”

Sanji stopped walking.

Reiju was doing what?

“All that…just to talk to me?” He asked unable to get his head around it.

“The odd thing is…she offered the deal.” Coby looked at him. “I’m a good judge of character, I trust that she will follow her word. But her reasoning it’s out of my area. You would have to ask her yourself.” They resumed their walk, until they reached an interrogation room. “Five minutes. We will not have audio of your conversation but the video feed it’s constant, you will go in, sit and not make any attempt at physical touch.” He opened the door.

Sanji nodded and walked inside, his eyes immediately focusing on the woman in cuffs. Reiju looked beautiful even in prison grey. She was looking at the wall opposite to the door, her expression calm. He sat in front of his sister and only then she turned to look at him.

“Hello brother.” She spoke, her eyes kinder than they had ever been. “I conclude you remember things now.”

“No thanks to you.” He narrowed his eyes.

“I did save your man. I figured that that would give me some cookie points for this.”

“What is _this_?” He fisted his hands. “Why the urgency on talking to me?”

“A couple of months after you disappeared, dear Pudding contacted me.” She began, her eyes piercing. “She made me promise her safety in exchange of information on your whereabouts.” Reiju tisked. “Our siblings are idiots, they got into way too deep in our feud with Big Mom, as of now, I still don’t know if they’re alive or not, but dear Father has been keeping safe and blaming all this mess on you. So I had to find and keep you safe before he did. This of course, not even accounting that in the state you were well…I could very much be in search of a corpse.”

“You were the one that made me accept that marriage in the first place. You couldn’t possibly know that Pudding had me tortured. Why were you at their place that night? Why did you save me?” 

“Because Sanji, you are still my little brother…my dearest one as it is.” She pressed her lips together. “Mom loved your for your kind soul. When Judge decided to marry you for his interests, all I could do was to try to get you a better deal. I was not only going against Germa, but against Big Mom as well. You may look at me like I’m a dangerous person, but these years have showed me how weak and unimportant I really am.” She gave him a sad little smile. “You managed to escape our fate. Of course, the moment I knew about Big Mom’s downfall I decided that I would help you go back. You do have a life out of this, I owed it to mom to have at least one of us with a happy and normal life.”

“Pudding, what did she talk to you about?” Sanji questioned, his stomach in knots after hearing his sister’s speech. He wanted to dwell in all that more, reach a middle ground with her, but he had a goal now. Time was ticking and she had yet to mention anything about his son.

“She was pregnant.” She answered, her expression pinching when she got no reaction from him. “You know this.”

“We did some digging on our own.” He grimaced. “The both of you knew where I was and not only decided to leave me there, away from my loved ones, but you also decided to keep me from my son. Why?” Sanji glared at the pink head.

“Big Mom would’ve killed you on sight. Not only because you’re Germa, but because she thinks of her family as assets. Sora is just one more, you are a threat to him.” Her lips trembled, making her whole façade crumble. “At the time, the only thing I was capable of doing to protect both of you, was to keep you hidden and let everybody think you were gone. Pudding made her case with Big Mom and she accepted Sora into the family.”

“Then, Sora’s safe…”

“No.” Reiju’s face hardened. “No one related to that family is safe. Little by little they’re being decimated, Pudding might’ve thought that her mother would protect them but we all know that Big Mom’s a heartless bitch. I wanted you here because being locked up, I can’t keep tabs on Sora anymore.” She punched the table, startling him completely. His sister rarely looked as disgruntled as she did now. “From the day I found out about him, until three days ago, I was part of his life. Making sure that he was safe, making sure that Big Mom or his twisted mother wouldn’t hurt him…” She let out air. “He is so much like you. I can’t, I can not stand the idea of him staying with his mother for long.” Her gaze sharpened. “I could not take him from her in fear of you being hurt. But that’s no longer the case, now you’re back, now you know.”

“Pudding…”

“Will take your son and hide him from you for the rest of his life, because she is too afraid of her evil mother. Pudding, it’s also the whore that decided to torture you the moment she thought you had lied to her. She might love her son but in no way she’s a good person.” The youngest sibling became quiet, not finding fault in her words. He knew she was right. “Sora deserves a loving father, that takes him to school and behave like a normal kid. A grandfather that would dote on him at every moment. He deserves trips to the park, the movies. Boring Sundays at home…everything we couldn’t have. Everything our mom wanted for us.” Reiju pressed her jaw. “They’re in a safe house. They will not hold there more than a week. Pudding will know that I’ve been caught if I don’t make it there in time, after that, she will be gone. Out of radar. Out of life”

“Who else knows of this place?”

“Just us.”

“She will not give up on him, he’s her son too.”

“You underestimate just how much we want for normal and safe.” Reiju sighed. “Crime lord’s children, will always look at the outside world and yearn. You might not remember it much, you were lucky. But me and her…” She shook her head. “It won’t be easy but please, take off that chivalry blindfold you put yourself in and just think. Think of Sora and where is the best place for him.”

Sanji passed a hand through his face. Pudding was not okay, he knew firsthand just how vicious she was. A wave of protectiveness flowed in him…Reiju was right, he did not want his son to even know that the kind of world he had come from existed. He wanted to take him and shield him from everything, just like Zeff had done for him.

“I’m also a Vinsmoke.”

“No Sanji, you’re a Black. I will tell them the truth, you have never been involved in this. You will be the safest option for Sora.”

“Okay. Let’s bring them in and tell them everything you know.”

After one of the longest talks of his life. Between the police confirming sources, to taking their collective statements, it was already nightfall when they were done. They were back in the car and on their way to the club. Pudding and Sora were hidden in a small village not far from East Blue. Given Pudding’s criminal history, Sanji had had to strike a deal with Smoker, in which he would let them go with him to take Pudding in, so he would be the one keeping Sora. He did not love the deal; he hated the idea of seeing Pudding locked up but…

Yeah, but.

He tried to take another nap in the car, but this time was a futile attempt. His body felt recharged with uneasy energy. He could barely keep himself steady. His legs were bouncy and his hands felt itchy. If it were up to him, they would be on their way to the safe house right at that moment, but Reiju had told them to wait a couple of days. Pudding knew how Reiju would operate, and on a normal day, she would’ve have waited until the waters slowed down before going to look for them. Going now would put Pudding on guard and have her flee before they reached her.

Zoro had been very quiet though all of that.

Sanji bit his lip. He hadn’t even thought about what Zoro would feel right now. It was one thing to know that he had a kid, who would probably visit on the weekends but would mainly live with his mom, even if that itself was a huge deal. But it was completely different to know that the guy you were barely starting to see, would suddenly get a 24/7 kid. 

Sanji looked through the window. Zoro had his own ambitions, his own life and he was completely sure it did not involve parenting a baby.

His stomach twisted.

Luckily, they reached their destination soon enough, they waved at Sabo and got out of the car. It was late enough that the whole street was beginning to liven up, knowing that the Kamabakka would be in full swing in a couple of hours. Sanji led the way, and walked through the side entrance, not wanting to be ambushed by all the girls just yet. He loved them but he felt too exposed to deal with all their questioning.

“Where are we going?” Zoro asked.

“First, the kitchen. Then my room.” Sanji smiled as he felt a hand cover his own. “Afraid of getting yourself lost, Marimo?”

“Afraid you’ll run off on me.” The corners of Sanji’s lips turned down but decided not to comment further and just get something on their stomachs before talking about painful things. Lucky the kitchen was empty so he made them some sandwiches without people fusing around.

“Want beer?” Sanji asked while he looked in the fridge.

“Do you even have to ask?” The cook chuckled and took two out before guiding the swordsman to sit at the table. They ate in silence. Sanji barely being able to swallow as he felt the increasing tension in the room. “Ok. Spit it out.” Zoro spoke as soon as he finished his beer.

“Spit what out?” Sanji pushed his plate away, having also finished eating.

“You know what.” Sanji took a sip of his beer, buying time to think on how to explain to the swordsman. He looked kind of nervous as well. He probably didn’t want to waste any more time before putting things on the table and telling Sanji that he had thought it better and wanted an out.

“Raising a kid it’s a big responsibility…” Sanji began.

“I know how to change diapers.” The greenhead blurted; his eyes trained at the table but his words steady. “Usopp was getting crazy when he found out that Kaya was pregnant, so he took me to a weekend seminar on parenting with him and we learned…I-I know my work as a bodyguard it’s dangerous, but Koushirou talked to me about taking over the dojo some months ago because Kuina opened her own in Wano. I can call him and start working there, Mihawk will understand.” Zoro continued. “I have an apartment, it’s bigger than yours, it has an extra room, we can baby proof it. I’m sure Franky would have many ideas about it…Chopper can give us pointers and Kaya too, she has a complete library on baby care.” He cleaned his hands on his pants, still not looking up. “I know I’m…I know I’m not the best at doing things, I know I will probably mess up and you will call me stupid on a daily basis but…Sora is your son, so I want to try my best to support you, to be there for the both of you if…if you want to.” 

Zoro felt his ears roar the second he finished speaking. There, he had said it. Everything he had been thinking from the second they both knew that Sora existed. Now it was up to Sanji to choose. The swordsman took a breath and looked up.

Tears were rolling down the other’s eyes.

“God, I hate you.” The cook sobbed before standing up and Zoro found himself with an armful of the crying blond as he was kissed _very_ thoroughly.

“If you kiss like that when you hate me, I will wonder how you’ll kiss me if you loved me.” Zoro spoke in a half daze when they parted. He blinked his eyes open and looked at the shining sapphires in front of him. Sanji laughed, breathless and gorgeous.

“You’ve been thinking of this, that’s why you were so quiet the whole day.” The cook murmured, his hands cupping Zoro’s face. “I thought you were reconsidering, you know…us.” The greenhead looked at him with as much contempt as he could manage.

“I just got you, I won’t let you go so easily. Don’t be stupid.” 

“You make me sound like a price.”

“I like to win, the best for the best.” He put his hand on the other’s ass just because he could. Sanji snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Come on.” He pulled him walking out of the kitchen, into the fucking maze of rooms and doors until they reached a fucking big ass suite. “My room has a single bed, it’s better if we sleep here.” Sanji shrugged as they walked further into the room.

Zoro’s eyes immediately went to the pole in the middle of it. 

“Oi, cook.” He called, only receiving a hum in response. “Dance for me.” The greenhead joked, knowing full well that the cook was probably not in the mood for that…but the outrage never came. Zoro found Sanji looking in the same direction as him, his eyes darkening.

“Forgot the suites have one of these each.” The cook commented, his fingers slowly sliding through the metal. “You know, I’ve been dancing for you, all this time.” His voice was quiet, intimate. “From the first time I choose to do it, until that night when I finally saw you in the crowd.” His breath hitched. “I loved imagining you, watching. Your fucking deep eyes undressing me with every move…” Zoro swallowed, enthralled by the soft way the blond kept touching the pole. “Yes.” He bit his lip before giving Zoro a slow smile. “I will dance for you.” He walked to him and kissed his jaw, neck and cheek. Zoro moved his face, looking for his lips but the asshole took a step back. “Sit.” The cook pointed at the loveseat in front of them. “And wait.” He spoke before winking and walking to the small curtain behind the pole. 

“Wait…are you sure?” The cook smiled.

“Enjoy the show.” He disappeared between the drapes. 

_Holy fuck…I was just joking._

Hearing static in his head and being overly conscious of how a part of his anatomy was reacting, Zoro sat down. Was the cook changing into something more…appropriate? The image of those small, fitted, black shorts came to mind. Damn, it felt like a lifetime ago since he saw the other like that.

He closed his eyes and breathed. Repeating his meditation mantras as he attempted to ground himself and not cum on his pants like a prepubescent child, but the simple knowledge that he would see Sanji on that pole again, while actually knowing _who_ was the one dancing…was turning him on like nothing he had even fantasized in his life.

To think of seeing those strong, flexible and gorgeous legs back in action…

_Control yourself damn it!_

The wait felt eternal, Zoro had no clue what the other could be doing but the anticipation of what he was about to see made it impossible for him to lower his guard. Finally when Sanji emerged from the door, wearing a baggy sweatshirt and black pants, Zoro tried not to be too disappointed but he consoled himself with admiring that absolutely perfect ass. Yoga pants, greatest invention in humanity if they asked him. 

Curly brows also had a small set of speakers on his hands, which he set up on a wall and connected his phone. A mellow pop song began its course and the blond started stretching.

The first movements were innocent enough, he stretched his arms up, then each one to the opposite side, he rolled his shoulders and arms; he also did some hand exercises, seemingly loosening up the muscles in his fingers. He moved his head around, stretching his neck and just looking like every other time they had trained together, it was hot but not out of what Zoro would consider too sexy to resist, until…

_Fucking asshole…_

The cook fucking bent down, practically planting his forehead on his knees and just pointed his ass at the swordsman. He didn’t even need to see the other’s face to know it had been done on purpose, the jackass was teasing him and fucking enjoying every second of it. To top it all off, next he did a split, because of course he did. First, with his legs opened to his front and back, still not facing him and just giving him a perfect view of his backside. Then, without getting up, Sanji moved his legs clockwise to open them side to side.

Making his asscheeks look _rounded_ as shit.

The torture continued, when curly proceeded with pushing his body down, his complete torso touching the floor while keeping his legs completely straight and in place. Zoro’s brain was living the moment, creating an infinite list of ideas on what he could do to fully appreciate the cook’s flexibility. 

That list of endless possibilities made his pants uncomfortably tight. 

The stretching continued for a couple of moments before Sanji stood up and turned to look at him, he was breathing hard, his eyes completely obscured. The idiot loved attention, that much was obvious to Zoro, but it seemed that his hunger for it, went far deeper than simple enjoyment. Sanji touched the hem of his sweatshirt and pressed his lips together, suddenly looking insecure.

“Don’t chicken out on me cook.” Zoro spoke, knowing full well that the other never failed to rise up to the challenge. He received a glare in return.

“Never…” One word was his only warning before the blond began undressing…and Zoro’s mind lost all function like a fucking short-circuit had run through him and killed his brain.

_Lace._

Lace was for girls, it made ruffles and itchy clothing. It could be found in Nami’s girly dresses or Vivy’s long skirts. He intellectually knew that it was hot in underwear, but as he never had any interest in watching a woman like that, he had simply moved on from that subject and never really given it any thought.

Until, of fucking course, Sanji decided it was okay to wear it and fucking kill the last two functioning neurons in Zoro’s head.

On his chest, it was a complicated looking piece; like a sort of bra, where the only thing covering his nipples were two black lace triangles, held in place by so fucking many straps that the greenhead had no idea how he had even put it on. The piece hugged his shoulders and abdomen, marking every movement and making his lean muscles stand out and _fucking shit-damn_ …Zoro felt dizzy as his eyes traveled down; instead of the black boxers he had been expecting, Sanji was wearing black laced ones over what it looked like a fucking black sating thong.

One that _barely_ covered his dick.

“Fuck...” Zoro talked, seeing the other’s smirk sharpen, and like he had been waiting for the right reaction, all trace of unsureness was erased from the blond, he seemed to grow and take over the room, trapping the swordsman in his spot. 

“I’ll stop if you dare touch yourself…can you manage it?” Sanji challenged and without losing his smirk, the asshole walked to his phone, bent in the most provocative way and changed the music.

The song started with a series of beats, which accompanied the cook to the base of the pole. The song picked up it’s phase the moment Sanji took the pole on his hand and with little effort, he began climbing. Honestly. Did physics even exist in that room? How could his dead neurons even try to comprehend every motion in front of him? How could his hungry eyes take everything at once? Where the most beautiful man in existence showed him moves that were just too beautiful and complex for him to even follow coherently. 

His face probably resembled a starving dog at this point, but he didn’t care. He could only watch and salivate.

For every gorgeous chiseled muscle straining against those fucking straps, for the small perky knobs covered by two tiny lace triangles…for the fucking tent forming in the cooks underwear.

Was there anybody more captivating than the angel in front of him? The one that was changing positions once again, this time planting the outside of one feet and the inside of the other, hooking himself until he was able to release his hands and practically stand up on the pole.

The bastard threw a kiss at him.

“You’re having fun.” Zoro spoke, his voice gruffer than normal. Sanji grinned, hooking his elbow and letting his body do yet another spin. His legs stretching and twisting. Every pane, every position and every bit of skin on display inviting the swordsman to stand up, unhook his love from that pole and fuck him senseless. The main issue was that he did not want the show to end. Watching him dance and move around like that, was hypnotizing. He could barely remember to breathe.

His erection was screaming for attention.

Catching his eye, Sanji stopped the spinning and planted his feet on the floor just before stretching his legs to each side of the pole and fucking rubbing his crotch in it, in the most shameless way possible. His aching back, his head thrown back and his flushed cheeks were enough tell about the state of his arousal. Having the knowledge of what he could do to the cook simply by looking, Zoro let his eyes travel freely, making sure the other could feel every bit of his desire as he ate every bit of Sanji’s body.

And you are a garden, entwined with all  
You are the silence on sacred shores  
You've got diamonds for teeth, my love  
So take a bite of me, just once, I want to  
Turn the page once again, oh  
Take a bite.

Sanji shivered.

For a long time, he had imagined the power behind those brown eyes. He had fantasied on how his body would come alive thanks to that gaze…he hadn’t even come close to the burning sensation he experienced just now. He could hardly keep his breaths in check, his hands were sweaty and slippery, which had forced him to touch ground and not fall down like a rookie. He continued to dance, knowing full well how to move his body to make it shine, how to show his ass, his legs, his fucking everything to leave his audience thirsty for more.

Not even his exhaustion from the past days could deter him now.

His back rested on the pole, his hands traveling through his chest piece. Every movement making the lace brush over his nipples, sending shocks of pleasure through him, only enhanced by the straps running over his torso, deliciously pulling on his skin with every move. It had been a last second idea, he had even run off to his room to look for this piece because he had almost fainted at the idea of dancing in it for Zoro…he was going to make their first time memorable, he wanted it like he had never wanted anything in his life.

The thong was barely holding back his aching cock. He was fucking leaking for fucks sake. He was sure that he could see the wet tip if he looked down.

“Fuck this.” Sanji’s eyebrows jumped when he saw Zoro stand up, take his shirt off and fucking tackle him to the floor. “I rather lose a challenge than wait one more second.” Marimo spoke before kissing him like his life depended on it; one hand supporting him, while the other found home on Sanji’s ass. He was beginning to think that Zoro had a big thing for it.

Sanji closed his eyes, burying his fingers on that thick green hair that he loved so much, while his legs hooked around the other’s waist. His erection rubbing perfectly against the man on top of him. He moaned, unable to stop his hips from bucking in excitement. Pulling the greenhead closer, he kissed his jaw, letting his teeth scrap against it before taking over a spot behind his ear and sucking, eager to mark the other male as his. He would’ve gone further if it wasn’t because his head had filled with sparks the second Zoro pulled his waist to him. Pushing his clothed dick into Sanji’s own. The cook gasped, throwing his head back and moaning, the silk of his thong highlighting every sensation.

Years of one-night stands, years of barely being able to get off with countless of faceless strangers…and now, fucking minutes into this, he was already about to cum from fucking dry humping on the floor like a teenager. “Zoro…zoro.” Any brain function not focused on the delicious friction between them, was disregarded. His body was hot, his toes curling and the base of his stomach began to knot in anticipation…he gasped, thinking that maybe he should slow down, make this last, give…

“Sanji…”

He came.

Sanji hugged the man on top of him as his vision exploded in light. His body bucking and his lips letting out a deep and filthy moan worthy of the best quality porn as he could only curl into his lover’s arms and take one of the best orgasms in his life.

This is a giving, an offering  
In your favor, a sacrifice in your name  
But I know you've got a taste  
So just take a bite of me  
Turn the page once again, oh. 

The moment his brain decided to function again, was only to find out that the asshole was laughing at him.

“I would be mad if I didn’t feel so good right now.” Sanji said in a drowsy voice. His arms circling the chuckling idiot on top of him. Zoro moved until they were face to face.

“You really came, just from hearing me say your name.” He let out a loud laugh.

“I think…” Sanji smiled, almost starting to laugh himself. “It’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say it.” Marimo fucking giggled before giving him a mischievous gaze.

“Sanji.” The blond shivered. “Sanji.” He looked at those amused, loving, deep and fucking beautiful brown eyes. “San-ji.” His face began heating up. He couldn’t miss the way the other’s eye’s lighted up. “Sanji…my beau-mhf!” Sanji covered Zoro’s mouth, his ears fucking steaming. He was not ready to hear that.

“Lets…just…” He sounded his throat before pushing the Marimo to his back and straddling him. Set in making him forget about his little…mishap. The other’s expression kept it’s softness but any sign of amusement was quickly dispersed as Sanji let his fingers lightly trace the other’s nipples. “Do you like it?” He asked, moving his hands to his own torso, thumbing the straps over his body.

“You know I do.” His hands moved through Sanji’s tights, until his fingers touched the lace shorts he had on. “These I love though.” The blond hummed and gave him a wicked grin before rocking his ass right into the other’s erection, earning a wave of expletives from the man below. He continued the easy torture, loving how the swordsman’s fingers clawed his legs while his own hips inevitably followed his rhythm.

He’d just came, but Sanji could feel his cock jump in interest at the sight of the man below him. His fucking big ass muscles, shining with sweat, his jaw, straining against his skin. The cook moaned, diving down to bite the fucking gorgeous peck under him, moving his mouth around until he could take the swordsman nipple between his teeth, teasing and licking until it was in full attention. Later, he would think back to this moment and take a mental note, where he explained that Zoro’s nipples were a delicacy, only to be messed with when one’s intention was to get fucked to the inch of his life.

He was going to abuse those fuckers every time he got the chance.

Like a fucking lightning had gone through him, Marimo pushed him back, before sitting up and fucking _standing_ …all with Sanji in his arms. This was such a show of strength that the blonds brain fried up completely, only being able of letting out a pitiful whine as he hugged the man with both arms and legs.

“Lube.” Zoro demanded, like the caveman he was. Sanji forced his mind to clear before pointing at the nightstand next to the bed.

Then proceeded to swallow yet another porn-star moan as he was unceremoniously thrown into the bed…the bastard didn’t even make an effort when manhandling him. He was just that strong.

He never thought he would love it as much.

Give in again and let me lay  
My arms belong around you  
So take a bite, I want to know  
I want to  
Take a bite  
Take a bite. 

Zoro looked at the cook, dazedly spread out in the bed. He smirked, feeling quite proud of himself, all those hours training had not been for nothing.

He walked to the night table and opened the drawer, finding not only some lube packs, but other toys as well. He would love to put them to use, but he was not blind, he knew full well that even if Sanji had eagerly decided to give him a dance, Zoro had noticed the small tremors in his body as he moved, he was clearly exhausted. He was pushing himself even now and don’t get him wrong, Zoro loved that they could finally do this, but this time, he should be the one taking care of his cook.

“You put on your thinking face and I worry.” The blonds words startled him, he was now resting his cheek on his hand, giving him an amused smile. “Wouldn’t want you to hurt that ape brain of yours.” Rolling his eyes, Zoro took the time to get rid of the rest of his clothes. 

“Don’t.” The swordsman spoke as the other began to mimic his actions. A satisfied smile appeared on the blond’s face. 

Zoro took the lube and crawled into the massive bed. The man in front of him, shamelessly opened his legs in welcome, and the greenhead had not chance at keeping control anymore.

He dove in for his lips, taking everything the could possibly give, while his hands traveled through the cooks body, mapping every single crevice he had access to, committing it to mind. He marked every bit of pale skin he could get his mouth on, as his fingers discovered the wonders of that fucking chest thing Sanji was wearing, as the other became a moaning mess the moment Zoro started playing with the straps.

He kissed down, passing his sharp hipbones and giving them the attention they deserved before, finally, reaching the lace shorts.

By now, the cooks dick was back in full attention, his skin sticky from his previews orgasm and the silk positively ruined with cum…seeing those pretty clothes so messed up, shouldn’t be so fucking hot. But alas, the thought was interesting enough to keep for further inspection in the future.

Zoro kissed his clothed erection and noting the cooks erratic breathing, he decided to speed things up, knowing that the cook might not last long. He pulled the underwear down in one go.

“Zoro…” Sanji gasped, his hands buried in the sheets. “If you dare make me cum again, without being inside of me. I will fucking kill you.” Marimo chuckled before kneeling in the middle of the other’s legs and pointedly opening the lube pack, spreading it between his fingers.

“So eager.” Zoro teased, his index circling the other’s entrance.

“Been waiting too many years…” He was cut by a small moan, as the lone finger found it’s way inside. “I don’t want to wait anymore.” Pressing his lips together, Zoro added the second one, seeing the other adjusting without much issue. He lunged down and marked another spot in the blond’s chest, as the disturbing knowledge of Sanji’s past lovers hit him. Yeah. He had no say in the cook’s sex life. They had been completely stranded apart, hell, the cook hadn’t even known he existed for the past couple of years. Zoro had no business getting possessive.

But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t make the best effort to get rid of all traces of the past from his body.

“Zoro!” Sanji yelped as Zoro finally found his prostrate and fucking went at it. “Shit…” He gasped, his head pushed back, bearing his neck for the greenhead. Of course Zoro took it up to him to suck on his Adam’s apple and swallow every sound he received in compensation for his efforts. He scissored his fingers, smirking at the keening sound escaping the cook’s red kissed lips. “Shit…come on Marimo, just get in me already.” 

“Not yet…” The swordsman spoke, only to get a growl in return, then, Sanji proceeded to hook his legs on Zoro’s neck and pulled him close.

Fuck.

“Fuck me now, you shitty swordsman.” He growled, practically bent in half, his ass perfectly aligned with Zoro’s eager dick. 

There was no way of refusing such a request.

He pulled back, barely having enough room to move as the blond jackass refused to let him go, and took another lube pack, before coating his dick. It was a fucking miracle he hadn’t fucking lost it just for the sheer sensuality of the man in his arms.

“Come on, come…nghh” Zoro smirked as Sanji’s demands being cut short the moment he entered him. 

He had honestly tried to take it slow, to give them time to adjust. But the moment the realization of what he was currently doing hit him…he lost it and began fucking the man with everything he got.

“Zoro. Zoro. Fuck. Zoro…shit!” Sanji moaned, his hands jumping to the headboard. Zoro took one of his legs, hooking it in his waist to get better access to the cook’s entrance as he hungrily took in everything in display.

The redden skin, touching every strap.

The purplish marks on his neck.

The rose-tinted cheeks.

The half lidded eyes, misty with pleasure. 

The swordsman bit back a moan, his lower abs contracting, his breathing erratic. Fuck, he was far. He lowered his head and kissed his lover as he slowed down, smirking at the small whine he got in return. Not being one to disappoint, he moved his hand until he gripped the blond’s member, mindful of syncing every stroke with his hips movement.

“As…shit.” Sanji swore against his lips, his arms trembling. Zoro kept his eyes on him, still unable to understand how such a gorgeous man came to love him. How could he be the one responsible of watching him come apart and lose himself this way.

“I love you.” He spoke, his voice hoarse with emotion. It took a moment for his words to register, but once they did, the other gave him a smile that would be forever treasured in his soul. One, that he would die before sharing with anybody else. One that took him over the edge, as he groaned, his face buried in the other’s neck. His whole body shaking as his mind blanked of everything but that smile.

Gasping, Zoro came back to reality, slowly pulling out and letting go of the other’s legs, watching them fall bonelessly to his sides. He groaned before pushing himself to the side, snorting when he realized there was a mirror on the ceiling.

“Had a good view.” The cook drawled, a lazy smile on his lips. “You also, have a nice ass.” Zoro rolled his eyes and shamelessly let his eyes travel through his companion’s reflection.

“Can you take that off or do you need help?” The swordsman asked, knowing that Sanji was just about to fall asleep and that that couldn’t be very comfortable pajamas. The cook moaned and moved until he gave his back to Zoro.

“There…just, hooks, like a bra.” The greenhead frowned, never in his life having unhooked a bra. Still, not being in the mood for the other to laugh at him, he got to work and managed to release the thing. “Look at that, you actually could. Go Marimo!” Sanji giggled, releasing himself from the straps and then, fucking stretching like a sated cat. His skin covered in various markings from the chest piece and Zoro’s own teeth.

Not going for another round was beginning to look complicated.

“Hey cook.” The man hummed, turning to look at Zoro. “Marry me.” 

“What? No!” Sanji stopped moving, glaring at the swordsman.

“Yes!” Zoro glared back. “Why the fuck not?”

“W-we’re barely a _thing_!” The cook tried to stand up but Zoro pulled him back.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“It means we can’t get married until we know more about each other…” Sanji shook his head, not looking at him.

“You fucking know everything about me! What else do you want to know?” He searched his eyes, but only got a stupid forlorn look in return. “We’re getting married.”

“I haven’t said yes! You stupid Marimo!” Now the cook looked at him, all affronted and shit.

“I don’t care.” Zoro enunciated slowly.

“Why do you want to marry me all of the sudden?” Sanji sighed, deflating. Zoro took the opportunity to pull him to his arms, kissing his forehead.

“Because I love you, you moron.”

“So what?” The cook pushed him. 

“Why do you always have to make things difficult?”

“I’m not…”

“Marry me.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“You’re so infuriating. I said no.” 

“I said yes, and that’s final.”

“Who are you, fucking Luffy?” Zoro snarled, his hand shooting to the cook’s jaw, moving his face until they were eye to eye.

“I want to wake up with you always, I want to kiss you every minute of the day, I want to fucking find your kid and raise it with you! What part of that it’s so hard to understand?” He pressed his forehead to him. “We’re endgame…don’t you know it?”

“We are but…” He looked desperate, scared.

“Haven’t we waited enough?” Sanji closed his eyes, his face scrunching up as he debated whatever stupid ideas his mind had. “Sanji, marry me.”

“Yes.”

Zoro smiled and kissed the stupid man of his life. Shit was still happening, they still had a lot to deal with, but together, there was nothing they couldn’t win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yes, there will be a sequel, it will be a Lawlu fic.  
> 2\. No, not soon as I have other 2 plot bunnies to attend to first.
> 
> 3\. OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!! A one year ride, made awesome by your support. Thank you so much!!

**Author's Note:**

> This little bug didn't let me sleep. I am very nervous to dig into this fandom! But ZOSAN claims for it!!  
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
